Liewe Bliksem(rewrite!)
by mariXwic32
Summary: (Rewrite!) Vyf Suid-Afrikaanse meisies word in die Narutoverse in gegooi, elkeen met hul eie persoonlikhede. Wat gebeur as hulle avonture in die Narutoverse persoonlik raak? En wat as daar... Persoonlike veranderinge plaasvind!
1. Chapter 1: Die krisis

**A/N: H-helo? Asseblief moenie my vrek maak nie!**

 **Ja, ek mag dalk 'n bietjie van julle vergeet het... Maar ten minste is dit Junie/ Julie vakansie! So ek het baie tyd om my stories op te datteer.**

 **Ekt eintlik nou gesit en Liewe Bliksem oorlees, en eweskielik het ek herken dat my skryfwerk beter as dit kan wees, baie fokken beter.**

 **So... Ek het Liewe Bliksem begin oorskryf vir julle!**

 **Nuut: Ek sukkel met Matriek werk, so hang bal please mense.**

 **In elk geval, ek wou ook dankie se aan al die reviews wat ek vir die eerste Liewe Bliksem gekry het, en ek hoop ek kry net soveel reviews of meer met hierdie een.**

 **Asseblief moenie my dooi maak nie, ek wil graag skool klaarmaak, universiteit toe gaan of iets, werk kry, trou, kinders kry en saam met iemand oud word. Please mense, moenie my dooi maak voor daai tyd nie!**

 **Anyways, geniet die nuwe her-skrywing van Liewe Bliksem!**

(Van nou af sit ek Line-Breaks, want die leesery was poes moeilik sonder hulle!)

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

My lewe? Gefok? Jy dink?

Ga!

Okay, dis dalk meskien 'n bietjie opgepoes, maar ten minste het ek my klein avontuur geniet.

Nee.

Ek het dit nie verwag nie.

Gladnie! Dis hoekom ek myself half fucked up bekak het toe dit gebeur het!

Okay, ek het 'n skraal en vuil voel idee gehad dat dit gaan gebeur, maar ek het dit nie verwag nie. Om die waarheid te se, ek dink ek praat nou kak, want niemand weet wat gebeur het nie... Maar ek moun nou daaroor sodat ek nie later in my vertelling hoef te moun lat my avonture baie onrustig en ommekeerend was.

Okay, laat ek begin...

Dit was 'n klein dagdroompie van my wat ek begin kry het toe ek begin het met hoërskool. Okay, ek het nie net dan en daar vriende geraak nie, eers so in die tweede kwartaal of so, nadat ek 'n paar weke vriende saam met Jojo en Momo was, toe begin ek die klein dagdroompie kry.

Julle sien, dié twee was van kleins af befok oor anime en kak, en ek was die loner poes wat nie eens geweet het wat de hell anime is nie. Dit was soos 'n opgeskommelde Amerikaanse kos wat in my bek ingedruk word wat ek nou eweskielik moet eet want dis nou KFC. Fok, en toe kom die gepratery, aanhoudend daaroor.

Dan is dit Bleach, dan is dit Natsu, dan is dit blerriewell Wampies, wat ek later reg leer hoor het as One Piece. Al wat ek gekyk het toe ek klein was wat regtig as anime geklassifiseer kan word is die Dragon Ball reeks, Yu-Gi-Oh en Pokemon.

Dankie, ek was 'n non-anime loner doos vir 'n jaar voordat Jojo en Momo my uiteindelik convert het. Maar dit is hoekom my punte so kak geword het, as gevolg van daai poeslike anime wat soos flippen drugs is!

My ma, vandat ek gebore is, het geweet dat ek nie baie lekker in my kop is nie, maar sys nogsteeds lief vir my. Ek was soos 'n hoppetie skoppetie droppetie rugbybal wat net mooi niks van 'n skop op my gat hou nie! Well, kan my nie blameer nie, ek is nogals sensitief op my bliksemse gat!

Wat my ouers ook uitgevind het, is dat ek ook anime begin kyk het. So ek was 'n Japan freak vir... Fok eks nou nog een... My ouers kon my nie weg van 'n plek af kry totdat ek daai flippen Japanese draak beeltjie of fan gehad het nie. Ekt letterlik 'n vloermoer gegooi!

Andersins, jy wil seker weet wat in die sewe hemels van hell met my gebeur het, ne?

Well, in 2014 was dit so lekker in Suid-Afrika. Inbrake, taxi's wat oorgelaai is, allerande pot nonsens wat ronddwaal. Ons het baie rugby gekyk deur die jaar op tv, met bottels bier, naartjies en springmielies en neute. Dit was die jaar wat ek so befok geraak het met rugby dat dit by my ore uitloop! Ek het minder oor anime gekommer en meer gekyk hoe die manne oppie veld mekaar opfok.

Allerande kak het begin rond spat teen Maartmaand. Ek was in graad 11, en ek moet se, dit was my lekkerste jaar ooit! Maar ek was nog altyd 'n klein bliksem, vandat ek klein was. Ekt mense so de-moer in gemaak dat hulle my in 'n malhuis wil inslaan.

Van juffrouens wat te sag praat tot rugbywedstryde waar ek myself moertoe gesyp het by die huis, jhinne, vir my was dit 'n kak lekker jaar! Momo, Jojo, Lizzy en Jeani het my so Septembermand demoer in gemaak, maar na dit was ons weer piele. Ekt soos 'n doos na die tyd gevoel want ek het alweer kak met hulle gemaak...

Matriek... My dooie poes...

Januarie, fine, piele. Sommer eerste dag van matriek, in hakskoene, poes ek van die trappe af. Te danke aan die sykouse wat ek aangehad het, het ek 'n oulike swart merk op my enkel wat nie wil fokkof nie. Februarie, cool. Doen fokkol werk in tegniese tekeninge nie, doen kak in die vak. Dom doner. Maart, jay, begin gewoond raak aan my rooster, vakansie is oppad, kry Momo en die res weer terug aan mekaar want hulle was mos die duiwel in vir mekaar vanaf die vorige jaar.

April, raak poes hoog, hang uit saam 'n chommie van my wat ek ken vandat ek in nappies is. Piele. Ontmoet haar ou en 'n paar van haar chommies toe ons almal uitgaan. Raak fucked gesyp en moker huistoe eenuur in die fokken oggend. Pass uit op my bed en slaap vir 'n hele dag.

Mei, raak demoer in vir my chommies, maar sê niks nie, want ek het gedink ek kon dit handle. Junie, eksamens, gee uiteindelik op met my chommies en probeer hulle irriteer dat hulle my uit die groep wil gooi. Plan werk nie.

Julie, raak weer poes hoog, gaan na partykie toe en gryp 'n eks van my se mysie vas want eks poes dronk. Augustus, rekord eksamens kak van die koue. September, matriek afskeid wat ek by die huis bygewoon het. Oktober, raak bos befok en gaan trick-or-treating saam my oom-hulle. November, eindeksamen, baie hard geleer, slaag matriek.

Dis eers na die laaste examen aan die einde van die jaar wat die kak die fan geklap het met 'n poesklap van poesguay af.

Hier kom my klein dagdroompie in.

Toe ek eers begin het om 'anime' te kyk, toè kry ek 'n fantasie van my waar karakters van 'anime' na ons wêreld toe kom, of waar ek en my chommies na daardie wêrelde toe gaan. Fok, dit was 'n kak idee om maats met Momo en Jojo te word, want toe daai insident gebeur het, toe sit ek saam daai vier bliksemse vriende van my vir amper 'n hele jaar!

Nee fok, dit was onverwags.

Ten minste was twee ander van die mense wat ek ken ook daar, wat my ten minste gekalmeerd gehou het... Vir so kort rukkie...

Maar wat nog onverwags was, was die feit dat ons in 'n kak 'anime' wat skaars blerriewel sin maak beland het. Dit was nogals lekker, maar ook groot kak want toe raak ek befok in my kop en jaag soveel kak aan soos wat ek kan. Jojo en die res was so bang dat ek die hele wêreld gaan opfok dat hulle my orals rondgevolg het!

Hulle het my nou nie noodwendig oral rondgevolg nie, want ek het my oomblikke gehad, maar jy kan sê dat hulle my probeer deur daardie oomblikke gehelp het.

Okay, so wat het daai dag gebeur?

Well, kom ons stel dit so, ek het net-net van die vlooimark af terug gekom nadat my pa en suster my daarnatoe getrek het soos 'n bliksemse skaap. Toe ons by die huis aankom was al my chommies daar. Ek was eers so verstom dat ek amper neer gebliksem het, maar toe vertel hulle vir my dat hulle kom jol het.

Om een ding te noem, ek het nie geweet hulle drink nie! Liewe bliksem was ek geskok hoor. So nadat ek my skok oorkom het, toe sit elk van ons met 'n bier in hand in my kamer, besig om my nuutste 'anime' te kyk, naamlik die nuutste episodes van 'Adventure Time'. Naais naais, piele.

My ander chommie kom oor en wil bietjie chill, maar sys nie 'n groot aanhanger van anime nie, so ek en sy gaan sit buite vir 'n kort rukkie voordat...

Tot my fokken rekenaar eweskielik afgegaan het.

Jolene het buitetoe gehol met trane in haar oë. "Mari!" Ek en Soni staan toe op en neek terug kamer toe.

Ek storm oor na die boks toe en druk die aan knoppie. Toe dit nie fokken aan nie, toe gooi ek een van die grootste tantrums ooit. Jojo was geskok tot binne in haar tone toe en moes onder die stoel in duik want ek het begin messe rondgooi. Lizzy en Jeani moes saamwerk om my te kalmeer terwyl Momo my pa gaan roep het om my 'n poesklap te gee. Ongelukking vir haar was my pa alweer nie by die huis nie, aangesien hy 'n halfuur vroëer iewersheen geneek het om iets te koop.

Soni het cheers gesê tydens my vloermoer en huistoe gegaan. Sy was nie regtig een om my te keer as ek 'n tantrum gooi nie, want ek was altyd woes, so syt altyd huistoe geneek.

My chommies het my gekalmeerd gekry toe Jojo my skootrekenaar genoem het. Okay, ek kry toe die ding uit, maar ek ws nogals afgepis want ek gebruik my skootrekenaar vir my 3D animasie goed. Ek sit die ding net neer op my bed en toe begin die kak.

Binne twee sekondes val ek, Lizzy, Momo, Jeani en Jojo. My bed het verdwyn saam met die huis en vloer en kak rekenaar en als. So toe val ons, bierbottels en als!

Ek kon nie vir 'n fok sien nie, so al wat ek voel is Jojo en Momo wat aan my vasgryp, sowel as die ander twee. My bier het nêrens geval nie, want ekt daai fokker styf tussen my tiete vasgehou. Een ding wat ek geleer het met drank, moenie lat dit mors nie, want daai wat jy het is of die laaste, of jy score 'n mixed shot met allerande ander shit in die glas gegooi dat jy net een sluk vat, dan's jy fucked up.

Na 'n minuut, toe verdwyn die donker en ek kan blou lug sien.

Jojo het begin gil, en toe dink ek, met toe oë, nou wat de fok? Tot ek self begin skree het, want ons was besig om uit die lug uit te poes teen 'n onmeetbare spoed, toe val al wat 'n Suid-Afrikaner is, al gillend en skreeuend deur al wat 'n blou lug is en af grond toe.

Nee fok, ek het eers gedink ons gaan vrek! Maar toe val ons binne in 'n bliksemse meer wat poes koud was.

Binne drie sekondes sit ek, Momo, Jojo, Lizzy en Jeani op die wal, al de bewerend van die poes koue meer. Of was dit 'n dam?

"M-m-m-m-mari?" Het Jojo gebibber.

Ek self het gebibber van die koue. "J-j-j-j-ja?"

"W-w-waar de f-f-f-f-fok is ons-s-s-s-s?" Jojo het lanks Momo gesit aan my regterkant, besig om te probeer warm kry.

"F-f-f-f-fok w-w-w-w-weet, J-j-j-j-joj-j-jo."

"Who's there?" Het iemand geroep. Ek dog toe, o fok, 'n Engelse. Ons draai almal om en ons kake val.

"Liewe bliksem..." Sê Momo verstom.

"Heilige heer..." Sê Lizzy.

"Red ons..." Sê Jeani.

"Wat de fok?" Sê Jojo en ek gelyk.

Al wat ek sê is dat ons in die Narutoverse vir seker beland het. En ek was lus vir kak aanjaag.

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Een hoofstuk klaar herskryf... Ek voel soveel beter noudat die storie meer sin maak en effens langer is.**

 **Oorspronklik was my hele idee met Liewe Bliksem 'n kak idee want nou wil ek die hele storie verander. Ek wil meer detail in die hoofstukke invoeg as moontlik.**

 **Teen vrydag is al tien hoofstukke wat ek in die vorige een gehad het herskryf en op, andersins definitief vroeër, want ek is mos doos lief vir my lesers.**

 **Elk geval, ek hoop julle het geniet, more maak ek hoofstuk 2 klaar, maar vir nou moet ek gaan kip, eks poes moeg!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gesuggery

**So, ek weet ek gaan nie reviews so vinnig kry nie, maar ek wil graag ten minste een review hê teen die einde van die week vir al tien die hoofstukke wat ek oorskryf.**

 **Ekt so effens 'n probleem opgetel vanoggend, en dit was die bliksemse hon** **de** **wat my kom wakker maak het. Dié van julle wat 'n pug het of weet wat een is, weet dalk seker hoe kak my oggend was. Koue plat neuse in my hol is nie 'n lekker wakker word alarm nie! Ook nie my pa wat die hon** **de** **inlaat nie, maar ons praat nie daaroor nie want my derra is awesome.**

 **Elk geval, ek wil graag 'n vraag laat, maar eers na die hoofstuk, andersins gaan julle vergeet wat die vraag was.**

 **So, sonder enige ander kommentaar, hier is hoofstuk twee, en ek hoop julle geniet dit my lifelike lesers!**

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

Soos Momo sê, as kak die fan slat, dan is Mari die eerste een wat blammeer word. Ek het nooit regtig geweet hoekom sy dit sê nie, want ek het nog altyd gedink eks mos soet en doen níks verkeerd nie. Ek is tot nou toe demoer in vir Momo. Toe ek leer hoekom sy dit sê, toe het ons net-net in die Narutoverse ingekom.

Lat ek vir julle nou vertel, toe ek daai bliksemse slet se gesig gesien het, toe is al die hel los. Vra vir Jojo, wat my moes keer voordat ek die pienk behaarde teef se kop afklap en dit as 'n plant pot gebruik. Ekt nog nooit van Sakura gehou nie, nie eens toe ek die episode van Naruto saam met Jojo gekyk het waar Sakura van Sasuke vergeet en kak. Jislaaikit, ek dink ekt nie van enige van die karakters in die storie gehou nie. Okay, behalwe nou vir die hoofkarakter, Naruto. Ek het altyd gedink eks meer soos hy, hiperaktief en kinderagtig, want eks nou nogsteeds so. Ek het so paar oomblikke van totale verliefdheid gehad toe ek van die karakters in die storie sien, maar ek gaan nie verder daaroor dwaal nie.

Maar Sakura? Nooit, ek fokken haat daai bitch. Ekt nog nooit van pienk gehou in elk gefoken val. Daai dag… jirre ek was befok hoor. Momo moes opstaan en my voete gryp, Jeani moes my grond toe dyk en Lizzy moes my hande vasmaak. Toe ek uiteindelik Kalmeer, nog bibberend te danke aan die meer, sien ek Sakura se oë wat wawyd oop is en Jojo se gat wat uit die bosse uitsteek. "My fok! Jojo! Kry jou gat uit die bos uit voordat die bliksemse olifant jou trap!" Het ek geskree.

"Watter olifant?" Skree Jojo terug, blykbaar nie lus om te beweeg nie. Syt seker in die bos geval toe ek haar skop, want ek het definitief iemand geskop toe almal my grond toe duik.

Momo het begin giggel. "Ek kan jou g-string sien!" Dis toe ek ook nou wil fokken sien, want ek ken nog altyd vir Jojo as in soet meisie wat nie sulke jagse goed doen nie. Fok, syt nie eens 'n ou nie! Ek dink ek moet nou sharrup voordat ek die storie vooruit vertel…

Jojo het uit daai bos gespring en haar broek opgetrek, al blosend soos 'n tamatie, en ekt 'n glips gevang van haar pantie, wat toe nie 'n g-string was nie "E-ek dra nie so ding nie!" Tart sy terug. Ek het die gevoel gekry dat hierdie vakansie baie, baie snaaks gaan wees. Maar nou ja, dit was nie 'n vakansie nie want ons was in die Narutoverse for funny fuck sakes!

Sakura kon nie uitmaak wat de fok ons sê nie, soos ek gesien het, so sy het vir ons gekyk asof ons mal was. Ek draai toe na haar toe en staan op. Lizzy se tou wat sy gebruik het om my hande vas te bind, het glad not fokkol gekeer dat ek losbreek nie, ek dink sy het vergeet dat ek groot gebou is? Meskien moes ek nie so baie in sport belangestel het nie. "Oi, pienk-gat!" Roep ek. "Waar de fok is die naaste 'bar'?"

"Mari, kalmeer jou poes!" Het Jeani geskel en my bek toe gehou met haar kleine maer handjies. Haai shame, ekt nog altyd my chommies jammer gekry, want hulle was so fokken skraal. Momo wou aan die begin van matriek bloed gaan skenk het, maar sy was gans te maer om te skenk! "Dink jy nie ons hoort iewers te soek om die aand te slaap nie? Meskien kyk of ons 'so called waterproof' fone nog werk? Want ek weet vir 'n feit jou sigarette is in hulle moer in na ons in daai dam gepoes het." Wat nie waar was nie.

Ek het begin rook in graad 10. My ouers is rokers, so ekt met dit grootgeword. Wat poes snaaks was, was my suster wat eerste gevang is rook! Sy sit in die sitkamer al te fokken lekker en rook, toe stap my ma om die hoek. Jaasaas. Maar dit was nie so erg nie, syt net 'n speech gekry van my ma en pa af. 'N dag na dit toe sluip ek in my ouers se kamer in en vertel my ma dat ek ook rook. My ma het net haar oë gerol en gesê syt so gedink.

"Liewe duiwel, Jeani! Jys reg!" Het Jojo uitgeblaf. Sy grou toe in haar broeksakke en trek haar foon uit, die ongelooflike duur, waterproof blackberry. "YES! Dit werk!" Skreeu sy en spring rond soos 'n mal aap. Okay, sy is nie net die enigste een nie, daar is baie op die strate in Suid-Afrika, Gauteng veral. Because why, mense deesdae ry soos poese en dink: 'nee shap, ek het 'n kar, kom ek ry soos 'n kont en pis almal af.'

Die res van ons haal ons fone uit en kry presies dieselfde reaksie. "Waterproof? Check!" Lag ek. Die tegnologie van vandag is net so fokken fucked up. Kinders lees minder boek en verkies om kak soos hierdie fanfic te lees. Hulle doen ook kakker in hulle skoolwerk as gevolg van slimfone, tablette en rekenaars.

Wat my nog erger kwaad maak, en hierdie is 'n les wat ek graag wil hê ouers moet leer, is dat ouers nie eens meer bogger met hulle kinders nie. Jaasaas, die ouers van vandag laat toe laat tiener meisies swanger raak en allerhande ander kak. Ekt nog altyd gevoel dit sou beter wees as ons teruggaan oudae toe, waar kinders gesien word en nie gehoor word nie, en waar kinders gebliksem word as hulle stout is!

"Err..." Sakura staan verstom en kyk ons aan. Haar gesigsuitdrukking het my net so effens afgepis, want ek hou nie van haar gevreet nie. Om ernstig te wees, ek moes myself kalmeer voordat ek weer grond toe gedyk is.

"Fok, Mari, dink jy sy kan ons verstaan?" Momo draai na my en kyk my aan met blou oe wat skreeu 'oops'. Haai foei tog, sy en haar puppy eyes het my nog nooit gekry nie, al smeek sy hoe mooi vir kos. Klein teef het altyd my kos gevra, vandat ek haar ken.

Ek skud my kop. "Seker nie. Ekt altyd gedink ons sal Japanese moet leer om hier te praat, maar..." Ek sug en draai na Jojo toe.

"Ons Japanese suck..." Sug Jojo. Ons het altyd gewonder watter taal die mense sou praat in Naruto, toe draai dit uit laat hulle fokken Engels is. Die kakste van als is die feit dat ons nie veel Japanees kan praat nie, want ons het dit nie as 'n vak op skool gehad nie.

"Eks nie goed met Engels nie..." Sug Lizzy. Ons is net so kak in Engels, want ons punte vir Engels is almal onder 45.

"Fok weet..." Sug Jeani. Haar hopelose oë staar grond toe asof sy wil opgee en vrek, wat ek nie veel oor kommer gehad het nie, sy is mos nie een van my favorites nie. Ek moet seker bylas dat as Jeani hopeloos is, dan raak sy depressief en wil dooi.

"Ek weet! Kom ons probeer in Engels kommunikeer dat ons Konoha toe gevat word sodat die Hokage of iets ons kan help." Ek klap vir Jojo op haar skouer en probeer vir Jeani opkikker, want sodra sy 'n mes kry, is daar net bloed.

"Eina, bliksem!" Jojo gryp haar skouer. Ek moes seker haar nie so hard klap nie? Wie de fok gee om? Sy weet sy kon duik voordat my fuis haar skouer tref. "Okay, goeie idee." Sy vryf haar skouer en mompel onder haar asem. Ekt ewekansig gehoor dat sy sê eks 'n kont, maar ekt seker weer verkeerd gehoor.

Ten minste is al die gesuggery klaar, want nog een en ek sou begin gaap het. Ekt nog nooit van drama stories gehou nie, want dit was altyd de bogger kak. As my ma 'n sepie op televisie gekyk het, is ek besig op my rekenaar om Spongebob Squarepants te kyk!

Ons almal draai na Sakura toe. "Can you take us to your..." Momo dwaal af en draai na my toe. Syt seker gedog sy kan reg vertaal, toe kon sy nie. Kom ons stel dit so, ons Engels gaan altyd, en sal vir ewig, kak wees, want ons is moeder fokken Afrikaans, en fokken trots daarop!

Ek lig my skouers en draai na Jeani toe. Sy rol haar oe en begin praat, maar haar Engels het goed geklink op die eerste twee woorde. "Can you bring we to you're village so that us could figure that shit outside?"

Eweskielik kon Sakura verstaan. Sy skud haar kop op en af. Ek kon nie vir 'n fok verstaan wat Jeani gesê het nie, want dit het so kak soos nogiets geklink! "Sure... Err... Who are you?" Vra Sakura.

"Mari." Sê ek, al glurend na Sakura.

"Momo." Sê Momo, met 'n glimlag wat ek wou afklap. Fok my himeur was kort.

"Jeani." Die kind krap toe in haar oor en lek haar vinger. Lizzy raak bleek en lyk asof sy wil kots, Momo trek haar gesig skeef en Jojo grinnik net. Ek rol my oë en igroneer vir Jeani en haar oor was.

Lizzy hou haar hand voor haar mond voordat sy antwoord. "Lizzy."

"JOJO!" Blaf Jojo. Ek klap haar agter haar kop laat haar voete onder haar uitval. Sy is nog altyd trots op haar bliksemse naam, en hou daarvan om hard te skree wie de fok sy is. By die skool was dit 'n missie, want ek mag haar mos nie bliksem laat die snot skiet nie.

"Sharrup, grootbek." Skel ek. Momo giggel saggies. "Ekskuus? Soek jy ook een?" Ek gluur haar aan. Sy skud haar kop en staar vir my met groot oë wat soos borde lyk. Dit het my herinner aan Dobbie van Harry Potter met sy ou groot, pofferige oogies.. Ek draai terug na Sakura toe. "Jeani, fokken help hierso, vertaal wat ek se."

"Jirre Mari, kalmeer jou parra." Jeani rol haar oë. Ek begin toe praat. "Take we to you're Hokage, please." Jeani draai na my toe. "Heh? Is dit al? Dis presies wat ek gesê het!"

"Ja, jou dof pof, wat de fok dink jy?" Ek rol my oë. "Kan ons tog gaan? Ek het nog nie eens my bier klaargemaak nie, nou soek ek twee in plek van die helfte wat weg is." Ja, eenkeer 'n syp vlieg, altyd 'n syp vlieg!

"Selle hier!" Tjirp Lizzy. My oë rek wyd en my kaak hang. Ekt nie geweet sy hou van alkohol nie! Veral nie met wat sy oor alkohol tesê gehad het voordat sy begin drink het nie. Dooie poes, as ek oor die naweek se partykie gepraat het, skel sy my uit en sê dat ek 'n alkolis gaan word. Laat ek net sê, eks nie 'n alkolis nie, eks net lus vir alkohol!

Ek kyk verstom na Lizzy. "Het jy enigsens 'n alkohol probleem, kind?" Vra ek verbaas. Die eerste keer wat sy eintlik drank geproe het was op my verjaarsdag daardie jaar. Ons het almal moertoe gesyp geraak op Tequila en Vodka, want ek was doos lus vir kuier.

"Nee..." Lizzy bloos. "Wil manet myself laat groot lyk..." Luister, as jy jouself wil laat groot lyk, vergeet dit, want jy maak jou naam net gat voor almal. Ek kon nog nooit mense verdra wat dink hulle kan hulle alkohol hou nie en dan kak hulle daarvan af nie. So kinders, moenie drink voordat julle agtien is nie, because jy gaan jou gat sien sonder 'n fokken spieël.

Momo sug en skud haar kop. Ek kon voel hoe 'n aar in my kop groter word met daai sug. Nog een en ek sou haar moer. "Kom ons gaan, voordat Mari nog kak aanjaag..." Mompel sy.

"Oi, ek kan jou hoor, jou bliksemse twat!" Kekel ek, gluur haar aan en knak solank my kneukels.

Sakura maak haar keel skoon en beduie dat ons haar moet volg, nog voordat ek vir Momo kon poes. Nog bliksemse kak het die fan gemoer toe Jojo dink sys 'n fokken ninja en probeer in 'n boom spring. Ek, Momo, Lizzy en Jeani skeer nou nog ons holle vir daai dag!

Ek se net een ding, vandat ek Jojo geken het, is sy nie die skerpste mes in die laai nie, maar sys die blinkste bliksem! Jojo was nooit een vir hoogspring nie, veral nie nadat sy amper haar neus gebreek het die laaste keer wat sy probeer het nie. Sys die luiste persoon wat ek nog ooit ontmoet het in my lewe! So toe sy hierdie ninja ding probeer het, toe rol ek op die grond!

Jojo hardloop na die boom toe en spring so hoog soos wat sy kan (30 cm is nie veel hoog nie...) Toe neek sy in die bliksemse boom vas. Ek wens ons kon daai boom afsaag en saam huistoe gebring het, want daar was nog 'n volle induik van waar Jojo ingepoes het. Toe sy haarself daar losval toe skeer ons onsself net so erg! Syt 'n rooi merk op haar voorkop gehad!

Van toe af noem ons haar Koelie as sy een van ons afpis. Maar, dis nie net arme Jojo wat sleggesê word nie. Ek het ook paar kak goed gedoen, en Momo en Jeani en Lizzy. Ons het elk 'n naam wat teen ons gebruik word as ons die ander afpis of iets, maar Jojo s'n was die beste ooit. Ek moet vir haar krediet gee, om 'n bliksem te wees is okay, maar om 'n dom poes te wees is 'n hol-skeer-storie.

Nadat ons onself weer van die grond af opgetel het, toe stap ons maar deur die bos agter Sakura aan. Ek was nogals bang, want fok weet wat in 'n bos ronddwaal. Ek was bang vir die olifante!

Ek moet wees, want ek het in graad 11 Fiela se Kind en Kringe in die Bos deur Dalene Matthee gelees, en dit het my maak bosbang raak. Heelpad na Konoha toe het ek aan Momo se skouers vasgegryp as 'n takkie breek of 'n blaar val. Fok, Momo was naderhand so demoer in met my en my bangheid dat sy naderhand my voor haar ingeskop het. Die son het klaar begin sak, en vir al wat 'n fok weet is ek bang vir die donker.

Ek moes toe aan Sakura vasgryp, wie ook naderhand de poes in met my geraak het, maar dit hanteer het. Die feit dat ek aan haar moes klou omdat ek bang was het my klaar kwaad gemaak, want ek wou haar verwurg, maar ek was te fokken bang om my enigste beskerming teen moontlike olifante dood te maak, en die ander is net so gebreklik teen olifante, want hulle kan nie eens iemand bliksem nie!

Okay, ek was nog altyd bang vir die bos! Ek verkies stadslewe bo enige dekselse bos enige dag! Dit het begin nadat ek daardie kak vliek saam my ouers en suster op televisie gekyk het. Fok was ek bang na daai dag, ek het nie vir 'n hele week skool toe gegaan nie! Net bly rugby kyk...

Ons kom toe na amper 'n halfuur se loop by die plek aan. Laat ek een ding se, ek hou glad not fokkol van stap vir ure nie, dit maak my bene seer en my kop word deurmekaar. So dink nou hoe ek moet voel as ek in 'n bos rondloop vir 'n halfuur, bene raak seer en ek word deurmekaar. Blerriewell demoer in! Jojo, hangende kake en al, staar vir die poes groot hekke wat voor ons gestaan het. Ek staan en vloek al wat 'n bos is saggies. Sakura het verdwyn, seker om met die wagte te gaan praat, want die volgende oomblik trek die moerse hekke oop en Sakura staan agter hulle.

Ek draai na Jeani toe. "Jyt fisies, hoe de fok maak daai groot hekke oop?!" Met verbasing staar Jeani my aan asof ek nou die domste vraag ooit gevra het. Ek kon dit nie help nie, ek vra nog van kleins af kak vrae wat kak antwoorde sal kry. My grappe is net so fokken kak want ek kan nie aan goeie grappe dink wat maak dat mense hulle hol skeer nie.

"Mari, daar is so ding soos 'chakra' in hierdie wêreld, jou nool." Skel Jojo en sit haar hande op haar heupe. Syt soos 'n doos gelyk, so syt weer haar hande laat sak nadat ek begin snork het van die lag. "Moenie arme Jeani vrae vra wat nie 'n antwoord nodig het nie."

"Fok, kalmeer Koelie." Ek Hou my hande op vir beskerming, rol my oë en stap deur die hekke. Toe vries ek en staar met groot oë na die binnekant van die fokken plek. Jislaaikit, ekt eerste vir 'n kroeg gesoek sodat ek kan gaan syp, maar Lizzy het my saam getrek voordat ek kon verdwyn om te gaan syp. Klein bitch, ek sou baie beter gevoel het, maar nou ja.

Ons volg Sakura verby 'n hele paar restaurante en stalletjies en huise voordat ons by 'n poes groot gebou kom wat amper so groot soos Big Ben is, en glo my, as dit nie vir Big Ben was nie, sou ek nooit 'n horlosie kon lees nie! Nadat Sakura ons van die straat af getrek het, want ek het bly soek vir die kroeg, is ons in die gebou in en op met derduisende poeslike trappe! Asof ons nie genoeg trappe klim by die bliksemse skool nie!

Nie lank nie, arriveer ons by 'n kantoor en Sakura sê vir ons om te wag. Daar was 'n paar stoele naby, so ons gaan sit toe. "Jirre Momo, kan jy nie nog kakker lyk nie?" Fluister ek en beduie na haar hare wat in verskillede rigtings steek.

"Mari gaan kyk bietjie in 'n speel. Jy lyk asof 'n koei jou gelek het en in die varkhok gegooi het!" Skel Lizzy. Ek voel toe my hare en vee 'n hand oor my gesig voordat ek my hare plat vryf, wat fokkol werk nie, want ek het nog altyd hare gehad wat woes is.

"Ons is almal fokken deur koeie gefokken lek dan!" Fluister ek harder en beduie na ons almal. "Wat de fok?"

Jojo sug. "Dis duidelik dat ons nog nooit hierdie kak verwag het nie." Sê sy. "As ons dit wel verwag het sou ons ten minste kamme en rekkies saamgebring het, meskien jou straitener ook."

"Well, kan fokkol daaraan doen nie, hê? Ek soek 'n fokken bier." Sug ek. "En wat de poes wil jy nou maak met my straitener?"

Sakura loop toe uit voordat Jojo enigiets kon sê en roep ons in die kantoor in. Voor ons in gaan, fluister Momo vir my iets. "Dis meskien omdat ons die 'scarieste' persoon in die storie gaan ontmoet... Of dat ons net randomly in daai poes water beland het."

Ek skud my kop ja. Ek was poes bang vir die ou blonde tannie wat agter die tafel gesit het, syt my herrinner aan 'n ou blonde juffrou wat ek op laerskool gehad het... En daai tannie was nie 'n katjie wat jy sonder handskoene aanvat nie! Die water was nie meer 'n kommer nie, want ons het al droog geword, maar ons hare het soos kak gelyk. Toe ons instap toe kry ek 'n vuil voel idee om haar in Afrikaans sleg te se voordat kak uitgesort word. "Hey antie! Dye jou hare bruin, jy lyk soos 'n kak blondine!" Gil ek.

Jojo het my oor my kop gebliksem dat ek gesig eerste op die vloer beland. "Hou jou blerrie bek, jou koei!" Skel sy. "Weet jy met wie jy praat?!" Ek moes raai dat sy ook gedink het dit was snaaks, want haar lippe was besig om te wonder of hulle nou moet opdraai of nie.

"Ag sharrup, Koelie." Blêr ek en sit regop. Ek kon hoor hoe snikker Momo saggies, maar syt stilgebly toe Jojo vir haar gluur. Fok, ek dag sy dink toe sys baas van die fokken plaas en kan almal rond jaag. Ekt maar stil gebly en beplan dat ek haar gaan wys wie de fok baas van die fokken plaas is wat brood en kaas fokken vreet.

"Sakura?" Tsunade draai na die pienk kop toe met 'n gesigsuitdrukking wat goud by 'n bank kan insleep. "Who the hell are they and what language are they speaking?" Well fok tannie, ek kan ook nie verstaan wat de poes jy sê nie, so gee my 'n bietjie krediet as ek fokken probeer.

Jeani spring toe in. "We're can't to speak English correctly. We'll are glad if you help us sort that outside." Sê sy. Haar uitspraak van Engelse woorde was histeries, maar ek moes bedaar voordat ek myself in dieper kak beland.

"Ah..." Tsunade staan op en vou haar hande in verskeie rigtings voordat sy elk een van ons op ons voorkoppe tik. Ek se jou, ek sou eerder 'n middel vinger gooi en die tannie moer. "Daarsy, is dit beter?"

"Fok! Nou kan ek Engels verstaan asof dit Afrikaans is!" Blaf ek klip hard laat 'n voëltjie buitekant die gebou van sy nes af moer. Nie lat ek veel omgee oor voëls nie, want hulle is so iriterend soos nogiets, en ek praat nou nie van 'n man se voël nie, julle skurwe bliksems.

"Mari, jou twat, hou jou bek, jy maak raas!" Skel Momo. Ek gluur haar aan en steek my tong uit. Ek was nie regtig een om te luister wat ander sê nie, behalwe vir mense ouer as ek. Maar ekt nie regtig omgegee vir die tannie innie kamer nie, want sys nie een van my favorites nie.

"Ahem..." Ons draai na Tsunade toe. "Wie is julle?" Sy beduie na elkeen van ons en kyk vir Sakura.

Voordat die pienk behaarde teef kon kans kry om te praat, toe begin ek klaar praat. "Mari."

"Momo." Sy buk haar kop vir ingeval iets na haar toe gegooi gaan word, want sy't ingetjip toe ek my naam sê. Syt seker vergeet wie gewoonlik eerste hulle naam sê of iets. Ek was nie veel gebogger daaroor nie, maar sy weet sy moenie intjip wanneer ek besig is om iets behalwe my naam te bespreek.

"Jeani." Die kind rol haar oë en beduie dat Lizzy kan praat.

"Lizzy." Sê sy en buig, wat maak dat ek van die lag wou blaf, want syt soos 'n koketiel gelyk met haar hare wat skeef staan.

"JOJO!" Blaf Jojo. Ek neek haar agter haar kop weer.

"Sharrup, grootbek!" Ja nee, Jojo het nog altyd daarvan gehou om gehoor te word, al sit sy in 'n kerk! Ons almal, Momo, Jeani, Lizzy, Jojo en ek is beskou as die skool se hardste mense. Ons was al ingeroep omdat die hoof gedink het dat ons mekaar moer. Alhoewel, ons was oppad om die hoof te moer, want die bliksem het ons al baie ingeroep as gevolg van ons groot bekke.

Jojo wou tien teen een wys wie's baas, want syt alweer gevoel ek moer haar vir fokkol rede. "Fokkof, poesneus!" Skreey sy en gluur my aan. Ekt nou weer gevoel sy probeer my opstaan, toe toring ek bo haar en stoot my bors uit.

"Jy het fokken wat gesê? Probeer jy my nou lat fokken klein voel?" Ek knak my kneukels en my nek.

"Wat lykit soos, dofkop? Jy fokken moer my altyd, al doen ek fokkol!" Jojo was bietjie de poes in. Al keer wat ek haar so gesien het was toe sy die moffie by die skool gebliksem het. Ek raak nie vinnig bang vir my vriende as hulle kwaad is nie, so toe lig ek 'n wenbrou vir Jojo en gryp haar keel vas.

Binne twee sekondes baklei ek en Jojo soos twee mannetjies honde. "Mari is jy fokken jags?!" Ek het Momo hoor skree, maar ekt haar igroneer en 'n fuis teen Jojo se ribbekas gegooi. Ons word uiteindelik uitmekaar uitgeruk deur Sakura en almal anders. Momo, Lizzy en Jeani hou my arms agter my rug terwyl Sakura vir Jojo bekyk vir oop wonde. Tussendeur gluur die twee van ons vir mekaar. "Poes!" Skree Jojo aan my.

"Kont!" Gil ek terug,

"Altwee van julle hou julle fokken bekke!" Skel Tsunade en gluur ons aan. Ons sluk saggies en staar vir haar. "Blykbaar is julle nie van hier af nie." Sy sug en vee 'n hand oor haar gesig. "Julle kan nie net lukraak hierso baklei nie, julle sal aandag aantrek van mense wat die gebied wil aanval!" Sakura maak toe klaar met Jojo en laat haar sit. Tsunade gaan sit agter haar tafel en gluur vir my. "So as julle nie van hier af kom nie, van waar af kom julle?"

Ek draai na Jeani toe. "Err... Mari?" Jojo vra nuuskierig. Ek bol my fuiste op en probeer myself kalmeer voordat ek die meisie poes.

"Moenie my vra nie, Jojo!" Ek steek my vinger in Jeani se rigting. "Vra slim-jan daarso!" Jeani was nog altyd die slimste van ons groep, dis hoekom sy fisies gevat het. Maar toe druip sy die vak in daai jaar, so toe vat sy verbruikers. Fok, sy moes dit heel aan di begin gevat het! Graad 10 al! Sy kan befokte kos maak! Nog Lizzy nog Momo ook!

Almal draai na Jeani toe. "Fok weet..." Sy sug. "Okay, ons kom van 'n ander wêreld af wat baie anders is as die een."

"Ek soek 'n bier." Sing ek. "As jy weer so poes lank gaan vat om net een ding te verduidelik neh, dan gaan slaap ek sommer." Dis ook waar. Jeani hou daarvan om lang en voortdurende stories te vertel wat my aan die slaap sit.

"Ag sharrup jy." Skel Jeani. Sy draai terug na Tsunade toe en begin lank en aanhoudend verduidelik.

Ek se jou, toe sy klaar is, toe neek ek van my voete af, want ek was vas aan die slaap!

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Okay, vir die vraag wat ek van gepraat het:**

 **Wat wil julle meer in die storie sien? Of lees?**

 **Meer aksie?**

 **Meer drama?**

 **Meer gedagtes?**

 **Enigiets is baie hulp.**

 **Andersins, ek hoop julle het die hoofstuk geniet, hoofstuk drie is oppad, so moenie julle panties bekak nie, asseblief!**

 **Ek gaan ook die duur van hoe lank hulle op een plek bly 'n bietjie langer maak.**

 **Hoofstuk drie kom vandag nog, so chill!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mielies!

**Okay, hoofstuk drie!**

 **Dankie dat julle ten minste nie daaroor kla nie... Alhoewel dit lekker sou wees as ek 'n paar reviews kry...**

 **Maar in elk geval, hier is die derde hoofstuk vir julle klaar geskryf soos belowe!**

 **Geniet dit asse** **blief!**

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

Ek? Ga!

Ekt net van my voete afgeval, dis fokken al. Ek het nie geskrik nie, okay. Jeani het my aan die slaap gepraat, so wat verwag jy?

Ek het nie geskrik nie!

Ek was heeltemal geskok.

En dis fokken al.

Jeani het eweskielik ophou praat vir geen rede, toe neek ek van my voete af, reg?

Ver-fokken keerd!

Ek het van my voete afgeneek, maar ek was skaars aan die slaap! Okay ek lieg... Ek was vas aan die fokken slaap... Maar ek het nie self omgeval nie! Dis nie asof ek dit self kan fokken doen nie, eks gewoonlik stokstyf as ek wakker word.

Terwyl Jeani haar elle lange toespraak lewer oor wat de duiwel sy dink aangaan, slaap ek. My oë was toe die hele tyd, so toe ek iets voel wat my aftrek grond toe, toe weet ek daars kak. Maar dit was nie net enige kak nie, want mense weet, of wel net my chommies weet as hulle my wakker maak terwyl ek slaap, dan is daar groot drolle wat gaan vlieg.

Jeani het ophou praat. Ek maak my oë oop en, vir al wat die heilige Heer weet, sit my dekselse suster daar langs my met groot oë. "O, so dis waar julle verdwyn het, julle klein kakke." Sê sy. Ekt eers gedink Jeani het so lank gepraat dat alles inmekaar gestort het, maar toe fokken gebeur dit toe nie so nie.

"Kyk wie praat, kort gat! Wat de fok maak jy hier?!" Skel ek en staan op.

"Mari, kalmeer. Dis net Mielies-" Momo probeer om my gekalmeerd te kry voordat ek my kortgat-grootbek-malkop suster vermoor het. Sy was een persoon wat ek regtigwaar nie kon verdra nie.

"Regtig, Mari, dis nie asof Mielies kom kak aanjaag het nie." Se Jojo benoud. Ga! Ek het haar fokkol geglo nie.

Ek gluur haar aan voordat ek my aandag terug na my suster draai. "So, Mielies, wat de fok maak jy hier?"

"Well," Sug Mielies. "Ek het gewonder hoekom jou kamer so still was, so toe gaan kyk ek. Toe ek daar kom, toe is julle weg, so ek dag toe, okay julle is Soni toe..." Dis toe die geprate van persoon in die kamer ingehol kom.

"Soni?!" Ek blaf en spring agtertoe. "What the fuck my man?!" Verdof staan ek vir Soni en kyk.

"Mari, wat sê hulle?" Vra Tsunade en lê vorentoe in haar stoel. Ek lig my skouers en staar vir Mielies.

"Okay, wat het gebeur? Laat ek vir Tsunade kan verduidelik." Ek vee 'n hand oor my gesig en wag vir my suster om presies uit te brei oor hoe hulle hier gekom het.

En toe moes sy net van die begin af fokken vertel het... "-toe verdwyn alles en ek val hier in saam met Soni agter op my hakke."

Stilte. Ek begin lag. "Liewe Bliksem, Mielies!"

"Mari, jys te fokken hard!" Skel Momo. Mielies krap haar kop en Soni kyk rond voordat sy vir my kyk. Sy beduie dat ek gou by haar moet gaan staan.

"Hier ou..." Sy haal 'n sakkie uit haar sak en gee dit vir my. Ek steek dit in my broeksak weg en draai terug na die res van die fokkers wat al te lekker staan en gesels het.

"Okay, so wat gaan ons nou fokken doen?" Vra ek en plak my gat neer op die grond.

Almal skud hulle koppe soos dom ape, ek sug en staan op, besig om my gat af te stof en beduie na Mielies en Soni. "Well, aangesien ons hierdie klein-" Eweskielik skree my suster. Toe ek omdraai is daar 'n groot swart gat en Mielies en Soni wat weg getrek word.

"EKT GEWEET EK HOORT NIE HIER NIE! JULLE BLIKSEMS!" Skree Mielies met trane in haar oë terwyl Soni aan die grond prober vasklou, haar lange naels besig om merke in die vloer te kerf. Die swart gat verdwyn toe en die twee is weg, terug normale wêreld toe sonder die ander vyf van ons. Bliksems! Ons moes saam ingespring het, maar ons was te besig met geskok wees om dit te doen.

En Jeani wat veronderstel was om vinnig te kan dink het heeltemal die idee gemis!

Verstom staar ons na die plek waar die gat was. Jojo was die eerste een om te praat. "Well... Dis onverwags..." Ek krap my kop, kyk op dak toe en kyk weer af. Toe staar ek vir Jojo en toe vir Tsunade voordat ek op my sitvlak gaan sit en dink het. Ek het seker soos 'n aap gelyk wat my kop aanhoudend krap, en Jojo het nie my bewegings gemis nie. "Um... Tsunade... Ons het 'n probleem..." Sê sy en wys na my toe.

"Inderdaad..." Sê Tsunade, maar sy het nie vir Jojo gekyk nie. "Hoe gaan ons julle terug kry?"

"Umm... Dis nie die probleem nie..." Momo se stem, wat vol vrees gevul is, piep op. Sy kyk ook vir my soos wat Jojo kyk, waar ek sit en dink. Wat was die probleem met ek wat sit en dink?

"So? Sy sit en dink?" Sê Sakura, wat nie weet wat aangaan nie.

Jojo, Momo, Lizzy en Jeani bars uit in 'n arpeggio van geskreeuery. "SY DINK!" Skreeu Lizzy. "WEET JY NIE WAT GEBEUR WANNEER SY DINK NIE?!"

"O HELL, HERE RED ONS!" Skreeu Momo, besig om op haar kniëe te gaan sak. Jojo en Jeani gryp aan mekaar vas en die trane spat net soos hulle saam kerm. Fok, dis asof Map Jacobs in die Narutoverse vrygelaat sou word. My dooie poes, dié vier chommies van my het so baie geraas gemaak daai dag dat die hele fokken Konoha hulle kon hoor.

Tsunade kalmeer hulle toe deur saam met Sakura hulle bekke toe te plak met een of ander gom wat van chakra gemaak is. "Noudat julle die hele Konoha laat weet het julle is hier, kan ek asseblief uitvind hoekom jy dink, Mari, en hoekom is dit gevaarlik as jy dink?" Vra sy. Ek sit en krap nog lekker my kop voordat ek ophou en opstaan.

"Ek het nounet my fokken idee verloor..." Sê ek.

My chommies, gelukkig dat ek my slim idee verloor het, laat die opgestoorde lug in hul longe uit van dankbaarheid. "Nou hoekom is dit gevaarlik as jy dink?" Vra Tsunade weer. Ek draai na haar toe met my wysvinger op my ken.

Ek kyk vir my chommies voordat ek weer terug na Tsunade kyk. "Ek fokken weet nie." Sê ek en lug my skouers. Tsunade lyk asof sy moed opgegee het en sug.

"Ek sal moet slaap bykomstighede vir julle rëel, en seker maak julle slaap in verskeie kamers, want Mari gaan definitief kak maak met die res van julle." Sê Tsunade. Sy val neer in haar stoel en beduie dat Sakura die gom-chakra-kak van die ander vier se bekke af haal. Ek staan en staar vir die tannie agter die tafel met my hande op my heupe.

"Wag! Okay, wat de fok maak ons nou?" Vra ek en beduie veral na my borskas toe. "Ek soek 'n bier, en daar is geen tot fokkol iemand wat my gaan kan keer as ek eers begin soek nie." En ek was lus vir 'n sigaret, so die antie beter vinnig gepraat het laat ons kroeg toe kon fok en klaarkry. Ek was sommer lus om te jol.

"MARI!" Jojo en Jeani duik my grond toe, of well probeer. As gevolg van my fluksheid, het hulle gemis toe ek eenkant toe trap. Die twee gly toe op die hout-vloer en neek in die muur vas. Ek snork saggies en stof my gat af, besig om op te neem hoe kak my klere lyk wat ek aangehad het.

"Ons sal eers vir julle klere moet kry sodat julle nie uitstaan nie." Tsunade grou gou in 'n laai en trek 'n sak geld uit. Ek kon hoor dat dit geld is want dit het klink-klink gemaak. Die ander vier kak hulself want ek grinnik van oor tot oot, en dis nie iets om veel kalm te bly nie, ek gaan bos befok as ek geld sien of hoor.

Momo sug toe en draai na Tsunade, blykbaar het sy besluit sy gaan nie probeer om my en my geld-spandeer probleem te keer nie. "Waar is die naaste kroeg?"

Tsunade staan op. "Ek sal laat Kakashi julle wys waa-"

"Nie daai bliksemse poes nie?!" Skree ek. Ek begin rooi in my gesig raak en bol my vuiste op. My chommies sou my moes keer voordat ek die antie bliksem, want ek sou dit regtig doen. Fok, as sy gesê het sy sou iemand anders stuur behalwe Kakashi sou ek oraait gewees het, maar nou ja.

"Mari, was hy nie soos, jou gunsteling nie?" Vra Lizzy met wenkbroue wat op en af wipper. Sy was naby genoeg dat ek kon maak dat sy soos 'n fokken vark lyk. Ek was klaar besig om de hell in te raak, wat groot kak beteken.

"Fok jou." Skel ek en kners my tande, my hande oor my bors gevou. Ek het geweet ek moet vinnig alkohol in my fokken sisteem kry en 'n gwaai rook. Momo kon tien teen een die verwoesting wat ek gaan aanvang in my oë sien, want sy het agter Jeani gaan wegkruip.

"Ek sal hom gou laat roep." Sê Tsunade en verlaat die kantoor. Ek draai om en gluur vir Lizzy, wat al te lekker staan en uit die venster kyk. Sonder dat hulle my hoor, knor ek onder my asem.

"Fok weet..." Jojo hang haar kop en Jeani grou in haar oor. Ekt nog nooit geweet hoemom de fok daai kind in haar oor grou nie, maar dit was net fokken grotesk. My kop was besig om te dwaal alweer, maar ek het geen bewegings gemaak nie, ingeval die ander vier paniekerig raak omdat ek weer dink.

Die deur maak weer oop en in stap die doos waarvan daar 'n minuut terug van gepraat is. Ek moet die waarheid se... Vandat ek Naruto gekyk het is ek befok mal-verlief op Kakashi, so ek steek daai stuk weg deur ongelooflik baie aggressief en arrogant te wees. Nou deesdae het ek daai verander, sodat ek glad nie van die kont hou nie.

Ek was al van kleins af baie arrogant nog aggressief, wat maak dat ek as 'n boelie gesien word deur vriende en ander, alhoewel ek nie mense rondgestamp het en gemoer het vir geld en kos nie, het ek dreigamente en allerhande ander soort kak aangejaag.

Soos die een keer toe Jojo bly kerm het dat haar maag seer was. Ek vra haar toe of ek haar moet help, my vuis gelig. Syt eweskielik baie beter gevoel en baie bleek gelyk. Het jy geweet as jy iemand in hul maag moer met 'n vuis as hulle naar voel of hul maag is seer, dan kan hulle baie vinnig kots?

Ek het dit geleer toe die dom doos wat my by die skool irriteer begin moun het dat sy maag seer is. Ek staan toe op en vra die RTT onnie om hom vas te hou. Toe gooi ek net een hou na sy maag toe en duik asof ek kak aangejaag het (want ek het...). Binne twee sekondes lê al die kos wat hy tevore geëet het op die vloer. Ek moes help skoonmaak want ek het dit veroorsaak...

Buiten dit was my arrogantheid. As 'n onderwyser vir my gesê het om die skoolwerk as huiswerk op te vang, dan het ek buite die klas gaan sit en saggies gevloek.

My arrogantheid het my in dieper kak gebring toe ek 'perongeluk' my skets van 'n draak in die Afrikaanse klas vergeet het. Jaasaas, ek was ingeroep kantoor toe, toe moun die hoof heeltyd dat drake en kak satanisties is. Fok, toe ek daar uit is toe is ek na die matriek badkamer toe en breek 'n kraan uit die muur uit. Dankie tog dit was klastyd, want ek moes wegkruip. So toe is ek daar uit is is ek hokkieveld toe en gaan sit en blom daar soos 'n daggablaar.

Nou is dit meer gekalmeerd. Ek was net eenkeer weer hoof toe en dit was in graad nege, die jaar na die kak eerste die fan klap met 'n poesklap van poesguay af. Fok daai hoof het my so afgepis met sy gelowigheid... Ek wou hom verwurg met sy eie das, wat ek regtig sou fokken doen as my ouers nie daar was nie.

In elk geval, hierdie keer, in die kantoor van Tsunade, die hokage van Konoha, het my arrogansie en aggrisiewe maniere eintlik my in 'n dieper soort kak beland, en ekt nogsteeds na dit nie van Kakashi gehou nie; hy was nogsteeds 'n poes en niks sal my idee van hom kon verander nie.

So, toe Kakashi sy kop deur die deur druk, toe moes Momo, Lizzy, Jeani en Jojo my keer voordat ek sy totie afsny en dit as 'n voelverskrikker op 'n stok gebruik.

Tsunade het na Kakashi in die kantoor ingestap. Dis toe Jojo perongeluk nies. Toe breek ek los van die ander drie, want net vier of meer mense kan my vashou sodat ek nie kan wegkom nie, ek is flippen sterk! Dankie sport! Ek was op 'n stadium in my hoërskool loopbaan deel van die eerste rugbyspan, wat skokkend was vir die hele skool, aangesien ek die eerste ou met tiete op die fokken veld was!

Jeani, Momo en Lizzy vlieg dwars oor die kamer en ek vlieg met fuiste eerste in Kakashi vas, klaar besig om hom in sy maag te bliksem. As ek kon presies skat hoe hard ek uit tien iets kan bliksem as 'n meisie, sou ek sê agt uit tien.

Na so paar houe is ek deur Lizzy en Tsunade weggesleep en vasgebind met chakra toue. Die tou het fokkol gehelp nie en gebreek. Ek is weer besig om vir Kakashi te martel binne twee sekondes. Fok het hy gekak, want hyt nie kans gekry om homself te beskerm nie.

Uiteindelik het Sakura, Tsunade en my chommies my van Kakashi afgetrek. Al kreunend met pyn het Kakashi opgestaan. Sy een oog was potblou en hyt sy maag vasgehou asof hy gaan kots. "Los my!" Skel ek. "Ek sal hom opfok as ek fokken wil! Fokken los my, julle terte!" Ek begin toe slaan vir wie ek kan, of wie naby genoeg is.

My fuis het vir Sakura direk in haar kakebeen geklap. Momo, Jeani, Jojo en Lizzy het dwarskante geduik sodat hulle nie gemoer word nie. "Kan jy net fokkenwell kalmeer, jou poes?!" Skree Jojo. "Ons wil nie vyande van Konoha word nie!" Sy het probeer om my enkels vas te gryp waar sy onder die stoel beland het.

Ek trap op haar vingers en storm oor na Kakashi toe, vuis gelig, gereed vir nog 'n hou. "Hoor, hoor!" Stem Jeani en Lizzy saam.

"Ons gaan nou vir jou bier kry! Kalmeer net asseblief!" Skree Momo en hou haar hande bo haar kop terwyl sy op die vloer sit.

Ek laat 'n harde sug uit en kalmeer, sak my hand en grou in my broeksakke rond vir my sigarette, wat nie hulle gat gesien het toe ons in die meer in poes nie, want dis in 'n plastiek, waterbestande boksie. Vir my chommies lig ek my middelvinger met my boksie in hand terwyl ek nogsteeds besig was om vir Kakashi te gluur. "Ow..." Het hy bly mompel terwyl hy na my kant toe kyk elke paar sekondes of so.

"Okay, noudat almal gekalmeerd is, Kakashi, neem die dames uit na die kroeg toe asseblief." Sê Tsunade, besig om te kyk of Sakura oukei is. Nie laat ek veel omgegee het oor daai pienk ding nie. Sakura was uitgeslaan deur my fuis, so sy kon fokkol doen tot sy wakker was nie.

Kakashi skud sy kop op en af en kyk af grond toe. "Okay..." Sê hy en probeer nie oogkontak met my maak in geval ek hom weer molesteer. Ek gluur nog een keer vir Tsunade en Sakura voordat ek na die deur toe draai. Wel sover was my avontuur in die Narutoverse tos.

"Komaan Mari, jy soek mos 'n bier." Sê Jeani en staan op. Ek help Jojo onder die stoel uit en Momo help vir Lizzy op. Ek sug en laat Jeani agter Kakashi aanloop voordat ek begin volg. Jaasaas ek was kwaad, beduiweld. Ek sou hom heeltemal opfok as ek kon.

Ons volg toe vir Kakashi deur die strate, baie koppe het na ons toe gedraai, seker omdat ons baie raas gemaak het in Tsunade se kantoor. Ek sien toe 'n klerewinkel en moer vir Kakashi. Die ou het sy kop na my toe geswaai en my skeef uitgekyk. "Ons moet mos fokken klere kry, of wat het die tannie nie vir jou gesê nie?" Vra ek, maar ek was 'n volume streep te hoog. Mense het bekommerd gelyk, asof ek die plek gaan opfok.

"Mari, jy maak te veel raas, mense kyk al vir ons!" Skel Momo en gluur vir my.

"Fok dit!" Blaf ek en storm in die klerewinkel in, besig om vir Kakashi te sleep. Eerste ding wat ek gesoek het was 'n broek met sakke, wat ek dadelik gekry het. Die ander het die winkel binnegekom en begin soek vir klere.

Jeani steek haar hand op. "Hoeveel outfits?" Vra sy.

Ek lig my skouers en wys na Kakashi toe. "Soveel soos wat julle wil hê, die doos sal betaal as daar nie genoeg geld is nie." Sê ek en grou verder deur die rakke om soveel broeke as moontlik te kry voordat ek na die visnet hemde toe gaan en groot hemde kies. Ek was nog altyd mal oor klere wat te groot is vir my, want my liggaam het altyd meer asem gekry.

Skoene was nie 'n probleem nie, want ek weier om my swart en groen sneakers om te ruil vir ander skoene. Ek los die res terwyl ek na die aantrek kamer toe gaan en kyk of die klere pas. Na dit is ek uit en wag vir my chommies om klaar te maak. Kakashi staar af grond toe, hy wou seker nie betaal vir die klere as daar nie genoeg geld was nie.

Maar gelukkig vir hom was daar genoeg. Ons dank die tannie agter die toonbank en fokkof uit die winkel uit. Ek steek toe 'n sigaret aan, want my longe het fokken handjies geklap soos 'n otter. Ons stap verder terwyl ek my selfoon uithaal en my boodskappe kyk. Een het my oog gevang... En dit was... Van een van die ouens wat definitief kon maak dat ek soos putty in sy hande rondval.

"Met wie praat jy, Mari?" Vra Jojo en loer oor my skouer na my foon. Ek trap op haar voet en ruk my foon uit haar sig uit en antwoord die ou. Hy wou graag gehad het dat ek by hom gaan kuier het daardie naweek... Ek antwoord toe terug dat ons in Thailand vakansie hou.

Hartloos? Ek? Ga!

Ek kan nie net vir hom die waarheid vertel nie... Dit sou sy anime hartjie gebreek het!

In elk geval, ons kom toe by die kroeg aan en ek maak my sigaret dood en bêre weer my foon. Kakashi lei ons tot by 'n tafel ver buite die sig van ander mense. Die kelnerin loop tot by die tafel en ek en my chommies bestel elk 'n sixpack. Na 'n ruk kom sy terug met die drank en loop weer weg.

Ek begin ontmiddelik drink, wat Kakashi verstom slaan. "Wat?" Ek lig my wenkbrou.

"Niks." Hy draai sy aandag iewers anders.

"So, Mari." Momo vang my aandag. "Waar slaap ons?"

Ek lug my skouers. "Vra vir Tsunade, syt gesê sy sal kyk of sy vir ons 'n plek kan huur."

"Err... Tsunade het my gevra dat julle by my bly totdat sy 'n plek vir julle kan kry..."

Ons almal draai na Kakashi toe. Momo se gesig is bleek, Jeani wil begin huil, Lizzy begin bid, Jojo sluip onder die tafel weg en ek gluur vir Kakashi aan. "Is jy seker die tannie het nie van iemand anders gepraat nie?"

"Tsunade het gesê ek moet na julle kyk..." Kakashi het vinnig na sy oog toe gegryp, ingeval ek hom weer bliksem.

Ekt tog jammer vir hom gekry en hom nie gemoer nie, maar ek het wel gegrinnik. "Jou arme poes."

"Mari, moet hom nie martel nie!" Gil Jojo van onder die tafel uit. Ekt reg langs Kakashi gesit by die tafel, en hy was teen die muur gedruk. Jojo was nie veel slim om onder die tafel weg te kruip nie, want ekt haar in haar ribbes geskop en nader aan Kakashi geleun.

"Wie se ek mag nie?" Ek bly grinnik en neem 'n sluk van my bottel. Kakashi sluk hard en begin paniekerig raak, toe sit ek weer reg en sluk die res van my bier af. "Jislaaikit, hierdie goed is kakker as die Castle."

Momo begin bleeker lyk toe ek vir Jojo gluur toe sy onder die tafel uitkom. "Asseblief, moenie mense martel nie, dis nie mooi nie..." Sê sy, asof ek nou regtig iemand gaan seermaak terwyl ek myself geniet met alkohol. Wie het tyd vir dit?

"Ag, jirre Momo! Jys 'n fokken pissie!" Ek rol my oë en sluk die laaste bietjie drank in die bottel. "Ek gaan hom net so bietjie fucked up laat voel." Kakashi sluk hard. Tsunade het vir hom een kak posisie gegee. Almal weet dat ek mense wat ek probleme mee het amper vermoor het.

Well... Kakashi se geval was erger... Aangesien dat ek dol verlief op hom was en dat ek aggressief en arrogant raak wanneer ek dit probeer wegsteek, so Kakashi is in 'n klein pot kak.

Maar dis nie regtig so erg nie, my vriende oordryf die hele geval waar ek mense gaan doodmaak. Ek sê jou, hulle hoort in 'n fokken malhuis en nie ek nie, want eks nie so erg nie!

So, nadat ek en my chommies elk twee sixpacks uitgesyp het, toe fok ons na Kakashi se woonstel toe. Ongelukkig weet ek ek het te veel gehad om te drink, so Kakashi moes my om my lyf vang sodat ek nie neer slet en grond koop nie. Die ander het aan mekaar gehang en in goed vasgepoes. Jojo en Lizzy het naderhand in 'n straatjie af verdwaal. Ons moes hulle red voordat hulle in 'n asblik gaan slaap het.

Toe ons uiteindelik daar uitkom, rondom negeuur in die fokken aand, lol ons rond in Kakashi se sitkamer en maak raas terwyl hy koffie vir ons maak om weer nugter te raak. Ag sulke gawe bliksem, maar 'n bliksem nogsteeds. "So toe kom hierdie teef en stamp my van agter af!" Kekel Jeani terwyl sy haar finger na Jojo toe rig.

"Dis hoekom jou arm gebreek was daai week!" Gil ek en begin hardop lag. "Jojo, jou poes!"

"Hey! Syt my eerste gestamp!" Skel Jojo terug. "Buiten dit, ek het probeer van die onnie af wegkom!"

"Watter een?" Vra Momo.

"Die fisiese onnie."

"Juffrou Beederhoudt?" Lizzy draai haar kop skeef.

Ek begin lag. "Lizzy, jy lyk soos 'n kokketiel!"

"Sharrup jou dronk tor!" Skel Momo.

"Hey! Dis 'n nuwe bynaam!"

Jip. Van daardie dag af is my bynaam Dronk Tor as ek een van hulle afpis. Ek kan nie help dat ek van kleins af begin drink het nie, dit was lekker!

So, na 'n ruk stap Kakashi in die sitkamer in met 'n skinkbord vol koffie. "Kan julle asseblief 'n bietjie sagter praat?" Vra hy toe hy die skinkbord op die tafel neersit.

"Wie't jou gevra, twat?" Skel ek. Kakashi draai na my toe en bloos. Ek gryp toe sy arm en trek hom af op my skoot. My chommies snak na hulle asem en Jojo maak :'oooh!' Ek kon sien Lizzy wou die lovey dovey shit sien, en in my dronkenskap, ruk ek Kakashi se masker af en vry hom dik stukke.

Momo neek van die bank af soos sy met 'n groot bek sit en staar vir my. Ek trek toe weg en stamp vir Kakashi van my skoot af en vergeet van hom. Ekt toe begin nog kak soek met Jojo, want syt net-net haar foon uitgehaal en was besig om 'n video te neem van die vry stuk.

Die arme kind is nou nog bang vir my van daardie dag af.

Julle sien, ek het probleme met my geslags begrip gekry toe ek in graad tien is. Van toe af begin ek van mans en meisies hou, wat nogals skurf is as jy my chommies vra.

My eerste verliefste wat ek op geraak het was Jojo, maar ek het fokkol gese nie, net baie vatterig begin raak. Fok, syt my begin 'n pervert noem en my begin moer.

Daai aand toe het Kakashi die eerste bloeiende neus gekry wat ek van weet.

Ek spring bo-op Jojo en begin haar vry, terwyl ek haar foon uit haar hande uit gryp en check dat ek die video verwyder. Momo duik agter die bank, Jeani hardloop badkamer toe om te kots en Lizzy maak haar oë toe met haar hande.

Toe ek klaar was, spring ek op en sit weer op my plek. "Jou fokken poes! Wat de fok?!" Skel Jojo en neek badkamer toe om ook te kots. Oppad daarnatoe skree sy nog 'n bynaam vir my. "Fokken skewe bitch!"

Ekt begin lag en gooi maar haar foon op die koffie tafel neer. Kakashi het op die vloer gelê met bloed wat by sy masker uitvloei. Ek kry hom toe jammer en druk 'n toon in sy ribbekas laat hy opspring. "Hey, het jy dit geniet? Want ek doen dit nie fokken weer nie, daai kind kan nie vir 'n fok vry nie!"

Kakashi haal sy masker af en sug. Sy masker was bebloed soos nogiets. "Was dit regtig nodig?" Vra hy.

"Is dit verby?" Lizzy haal haar hande van haar oë weg en laat los haar opgehoude asem. Ek snork saggies van die lag en kyk vir Kakashi voordat ek sy arm weer gryp en hom op die bank langs my opsleep. "Nope, dis nie!" Lizzy duik haar kop in die bank in sodat sy niks kan sien nie. Syt binne twee minute uitgepass.

Jojo en Jeani stap toe uit die badkamer uit, Jeani met 'n bleek gesig en Jojo met 'n rooi een. "Hey, tamaties hoort innie yskas!" Blaf ek en lê teen Kakashi. Ek duik my kop net toe Jojo haar vuis oor my kop swaai om my te moker.

Momo het besluit sys moeg en raak aan die slaap op die ander bank. Jeani het 'n ruk later op die vloer gaan lê en slaap nadat sy en Jojo die yskas besoek het vir kos. Jojo het ook aan die slaap geraak, wat my en Kakashi op die bank gelos het.

"Jy kan jou alkohol hanteer, kan jy nie?" Vra Kakashi nuuskierig. Ek lê rustig teen sy bors en skud my kop op en af, my oë was besig om moeg te raak om oop te bly. Kakashi grinnik liggies. "Tsunade het gesê jy moet weg van die ander slaap, anders maak jy hulle dood of iets... En ek het net 'n sitkamer en my kamer..."

"Ek het al saam met mans geslaap, hoor." Sê ek en lig my wenkbroue. "Daars niks wat ek nog nie gesien get wat jy het nie. Behalwe as jy nog 'n totter het..."

Kakashi lag saggies en help my toe op. Stadig stap ons na die gang toe, hy sit die sitkamer lig af en ons stap na sy kamer toe. Voor ek neer kon neek, want daar was 'n stapel boeke op die fokken vloer, vang Kakashi my en help my oor na die bed toe.

"Luister... Ek gaan nou slaap..." Sê ek terwyl hy probeer my uit my skoene uit kry. My kop was besig om te spin, so ek het agtertoe gelê.

"Jy kan nie met skoene aan slaap nie, en ook nie daai broek nie, jy gaan ongemaklik slaap." Kakashi kry my ander skoen af en staan op. "Hier, ek kry gou vir jou 'n ander broek-"

"Ek sal dan in my pantie slaap." Gaap ek en ontknoop my broek, my oë toe. Voordat ek my broek kon aftrek, gryp Kakashi my hande. "Oi! Dis my fokken broek, ek sal dit mos uittrek as ek wil!"

"Jy kan nie net in jou pantie en 'n hemp slaap nie!" Skel Kakashi.

Ek gluur vir hom, stoot sy hande uit die pad uit en staan op om my broek uit te trek. "Dis nie asof jy nog nooit 'n half kaal vroumens gesien het nie, regtig waar." Knor ek en laat val my broek. Ek klim toe terug op die bed en onder die komberse in.

Kakashi sug en trek sy eie klere uit en klim in nagklere voordat hy ook in die bed klim. Te jammer vir my, die bed was nie groot nie, so ek moes teen die ou lê om op die bed te kan lê. Dit het albei van ons ongemaklik laat voel, en in my dronkenskap kon ek nie regtig kop by hou nie, so ek moes probeer keer dat ek hom perongeluk jags maak. Naderhand het ek opgegee en net met my kop teen sy bors gelê en aan die slaap geraak.

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Fokken hell, as dit nie onverwags is nie, dan weet ek nie.**

 **Hoofstuk drie is klaar en op, maar ek het nog sewe om oor te skryf sodat ek weer reg is met die storie.**

 **Ek hoop julle het dit geniet en ek wil graag weet wat julle dink van die MarixKakashi paartjie vir hierdie hoofstuk. Ek wil kyk of ek haar nie met iemand kan op paar of iets nie.**


	4. Chapter 4:Nog kak

**Skies tog as ek lank neem om vandag hoofstukke op te sit, ek hardloop uit idees uit, maar die hoofstukke gaan nog voor die einde van die week op wees, dit belowe ek julle!**

 **Maar ek het min fokken tyd, wat nou fokken kak is…**

 **In elk geval, hier is hoofstuk vier vir julle, en ek hoop julle geniet dit.**

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Momo**

Ek wil ook 'n bietjie in die storie inklim en vir julle vertel wat ek gesien het!

Mari was baie skaam toe ons haar begin leer ken het. Sy was heelwat rustig, tot sy uit haar kassie begin klim het. Dooie Duiwel, daai dag was dit hell. Dit was graad nege, so rondom eksamentyd. Blykbaar gebeur daar baie kak rondom daai tyd.

Elk geval, Mari kom skool toe in 'n bui wat ek nog nooit van haar gesien nie, en dit was afgepis. Okay, ek was toe slim en vra haar hoekom sy demoer in is. Dis toe ek die eerste uitkak van 'n kant af gekry het... En my goeie fok sy kan vloek as sy kwaad is.

Maar een ding wat ek kan sê van ons nuwe omgewing... Dit het Mari heeltemal verander!

Ag tog dit was te fokken oulik! Maar moenie vir Mari sê nie! Toe ek wakker word, toe sien ek nie vir Mari nie, so toe gaan kyk ek of sy nie dalk in Kakashi se kamer beland het nie. In haar dronkenskap kan sy enige kak aanjaag wat maak dat mense hulself fucked up bekak. Maar ek was nuuskierig met waar my malkop maatjie gegaan het.

Ek stap daar in, sien die klein bed en dadelik vir Mari in Kakashi se arms, al de blosend van die slaap. Ek besluit toe ek los hulle en gaan kombuis toe, want ek soek mos 'n warm koppie koffie. My kop was seer van daai alkohol die vorige aand. Mari het blykbaar geen problem met ons as ons drink nie, maar syt ons mos uitgekak oor rook, al rook sy fokken self.

Terwyl ek staan en koffie maak, wonder ek wat daardie twee angevang het die vorige aand, want Mari gaan definitief raas maak as sy só moet wakker word.

En soos ek gedink het, net toe ek melk in my koffie gooi, hoor ek een helse skree en iemand wat teen iets vasgebliksem word. Na dit hoor ek vir Mari, op haar kwaadste. "Wharrafuck dink jy facking doen jy jou facking facking poes?!" Skree sy. Okay, ek moes dalk vir Kakashi wakker gemaak het en gevra het dat hy uit die bed uit klim, maar ek wou regtig net onthaal daai oggend gehad het. Ek moet sê, om vir Jojo te sien opvlieg asof iets haar hard gebliksem het was tos snaaks!

Ek hoor toe hoe mompel Kakashi saggies dat Mari saam hom in die bed geklim het as gevolg van die alkohol. Okay, dit was 'n goeie verskoning, maar dit was definitief nie 'n goeie een vir hoekom hy haar vasgehou het asof hulle cuddle nie! Jaasaas, ek hoor toe 'n vuis in sy rigting vlieg en begin hom jammer kry, maar ek wou 'n totale bitch gewees het, so ek los toe die storie en luister hoe Kakashi sy gat vir hom gegee kry.

"Hoekom is ek fokken half kaal? Hê?! Het jy probeer fokken moves op my gooi jou facking poes?!" Hoor ek vir Mari skree voordat sy nog 'n reeks vuiste gooi. Lizzy snork wakker en sit regop. Jeanette volg na dit en grou in haar oor. "Facking pervert, jy! Jyt seker gedink jy kan facking score terwyl ek poes dronk was nê?!" Nog 'n paar houe en toe breek die muur tussen Kakashi se kamer en die sitkamer.

Daar staan Mari, net in haar pantie en 'n hemp, Kakashi lê in die sitkamer met 'n blou oog. Lizzy staan op en skuifel uit die pad uit. "Okay... wat het gebeur?" Vra sy vir my. Ek lig my skouers en roer my koffie.

 **Mari**

Ek staan daar, die hell in vir Kakashi. Momo staan en drink koffie terwyl Jeani vir my staar en Lizzy wegkruip agter Momo. Jojo het agter die bank ingepoes. Ek knor toe en stap oor Kakashi om vir myself ook koffie te gryp. "Kry vir koelie in 'n bad, laat sy kan nugter word." Grom ek en gooi melk in my koffie in. Lizzy en Jeani beweeg toe van hulle plekke weg en begin vir Jojo so vinnig as moontlik by die badkamer sleep.

Ek gluur toe vir Momo en sluk my koffie. "Dit was poes snaaks..." Sê sy en sit op die bank. Kakashi lê en kreun van die pyn, so ek loop oor na hom toe en trap op sy bors. "Okay, Mari, dis genoeg nou!" Skel Momo en vlieg op. Ek draai na haar toe en knor voordat ek vir Kakashi nog een maal skop en gaan sit.

Na ek met my pantie bekleede gat op die bank gaan sit het, toe stap Jojo in van die badkamer af. "Fok... Ekt in 'n bad vol yskoue water wakker geword..." Sy vee haar oë uit. "Trek fokken klere aan!" Skree sy. Jeani blaf van die lag en kruip agter Momo weg want haar kop is ook nou seer.

"Hou jou bek!" Skel ek en gryp my kop. "Poes! Ek gaan nou." Die hardheid met wat ons geskree het het elkeen van ons in pyn gelos. Fok, al wat ek haat van alkohol is die kopseer die volgende oggend. "Ons moet geld gaan vra by Tsunade." Sê ek terwyl ek my koffie klaar slurp.

Kakashi spring op. "Nee! Nie nog drank nie! Asseblief!" Hy hol tot by die venster en spring uit. Die doos het seker met Tsunade gaan praat oor die geld wat ons benodig. My goeie fok, die geld was nie eens benodig vir dit nie, ons moes kos gaan koop het! Maar nou ja, jy kry mos mense wat te vinnig dink neh.

Elk geval, ek staan op en gaan soek my klere, wat net mooi in 'n scroll versteek is. Ek knor toe en probeer kyk of ek chakra het. Oops...

Die hele kamer het aan die brand geslaan. "Mari!" Skree Momo, besig om komberse te gryp en dit te gebruik om die vlamme dood te maak. Okay ek het nie geweet _**my**_ soort chakra gaan die plek so baie skade aandoen nie... Ek wou net kyk of ek chakra gehad het.

Wat verkeerd geraai is, want ek het nie chakra nie, ekt fokken magic! Ekt geweet hierdie kak gaan my in die moeilikheid bring by Tsunade, want Naruto het besluit om sy kop in die gebou in te steek. Ag te oulik, scheem ek en stap uit Kakashi se kamer uit. "Whoa! Wat het hier gebeur? AAAARGH! Kakashi-sensei! Jyt indringers in jou huis!?" Skree Naruto.

"Ga!" Ek sit my hande op my heupe en staan voor al my chommies. Naruto se kakebeen val op die vloer. "Die tannie het gesê ons bly hier tot sy vir ons blyplek kan kry." Sê ek en gluur hom aan. Ekt heeltemal vergeet dat ek net daar staan in my onderklere, want die kind se oë was groot gerek. Toe ek eers onthou laat ek nog besig was om aan te trek toe kyk ek af na myself en storm terug na Kakashi se kamer toe om aan te trek.

Jojo was blykbaar gelukkig om vir Naruto te ontmoet, want ek hoor toe hy word versmoor, maar ek was besig om my klere in 'n tas te pak wat ek gekoop het, want ek het my scroll op gefok toe ek die kamer aan die brand steek. Ek maak klaar en stap uit die kamer uit, besig om te dink. "Mari, so wat maak ons nou?" Vra Momo, wat sit en giggel vir Naruto wat tussen Jojo se alle kleine tiete versmoor word. Ek rol my oë en sit die sak vol klere op my skouers.

"Ons trek vandag nog, ek bly nie nog een aand in hierdie fokken plek met daai vark nie." Snork ek en strek my rug so ver as wat dit moontlik kon gaan. My chommies kyk my aan asof ek befok in my kop is. "Wat?" Vra ek en gaan oor na die yskas toe om kos te soek. "Ek bly nie nog 'n fokken aand hier nie, se gat."

"Mari! Tsunade het gevra dat ons haar genoeg tyd gee om 'n plek te kry vir ons!" Kla Lizzy en probeer vir Naruto help om van Jojo af weg te kom. Ek snork en neem 'n hap van 'n appel voor ek dit teen Jojo se pit gooi. Lizzy staar vir my met haar mond oop, Jolene laat vir Naruto gaan en hou haar kop vas waar ek die appel gegooi het. "Dit was onnodig." Sê Lizzy.

Ek snork en haal my foon uit. "Kom laat ons fokkof, ek wil nog daai tannie gaan vra wanneer ons oefeninge gaan begin." Sê ek en stap by die voordeur uit. Ek hoor die ander vier rond tuimel om hul goed bymekaar te maak voordat hulle my volg na Tsunade se kantoor toe. Oppad daarnatoe loop ons in Shikamaru vas. Naruto sê cheers en gaan rammen winkel toe terwyl ek en my chommies onsself aan Shikamaru voorstel.

"So julle is al van gister af hier? Is dit wat so baie raas gemaak het?" Shikamaru krap sy kop. Jojo moes toe net perongeluk op my toon trap toe sy iets sien wat interessant lyk. Ek blaf 'n jip en moer Jojo bo-oor haar kop laat sy die grond koop.

"Jou dom poes!" Skel ek. "Jammer, ons moet by die tannie uitkom voordat ek my moer strip vir hierdie doos." Ek stap toe verder aan en vergeet verder van Shikamaru. Ons kom toe uiteindelik by die kantoor uit, maar daar is kak. Sakura staan buite die kantoor en lyk bleek. Van binne af kon ons hoor hoe die tannie iemand uitkak.

Laat ek net een ding sê, as ek nuuskierig is, _**sal**_ ek sien wat de fok aangaan, en niemand gaan my keer nie. Ek igroneer toe almal anders en storm in die kantoor in. Tsunade hou op praat en die arme doos wat uitgekak word, naamlik arme Iruka wat ons nog nie ontmoet het, val 'n paar tree agtertoe in skok.

"Hey tannie, warrafuck gaan hier aan?" Ek grinnik. Voor ek my kon kry voel ek 'n vuis teen my kop. Ek draai om en sien vir Lizzy wat agter Jeani wegkruip. "Vir jou..." Ek gluur haar aan en hou 'n vinger in haar rigting. "Sal ek opfok dat jy nie sal reg kan kom nie, verfokkenstaan my nou, jou klein poes."

Tsunade vang my aandag voordat ek vir Lizzy kon vermoor. "Wat soek julle nou?" Vra sy; asof ons haar nie klaar in kak gebring het nie.

"Geld." Sê ek en vou my arms oor my bors. "Ons het als gebruik op klere en die res het ons gebruik om te syp. Kakashi moes ekstra bybetaal vir die drank." Ek loop oor na Iruka toe en begin hom tik.

Momo vee 'n hand oor haar gesig. "Mari, jy is so onbeskof soos gewoonlik..." Sug sy en draai na Tsunade toe. Sy buig in verskoning en staan agter Jojo, wie genies het laat haar hare lyk asof mens 'n ballon oor haar hare gevryf het. Iruka staan en staar vir my terwyl ek hom aanhoudend tik met my finger. Ek kon dit nie help nie, ek wou weet of hy soos 'n dolfyn maak as mens hom druk.

"Hoe spandeer julle al daardie geld op net klere en drank? Julle het basies net twee pare klere nodig." Tsunade sit agter haar tafel en hou 'n oog op my. "Hoeveel klere het julle gekoop?" Vra sy en bekyk die sak op my rug.

Jojo nies weer en haar hare val plat. Jeani sug en tree vorentoe. "Mari het gesê Kakashi sal betaal as daar nog geld nodig is vir die klere, toe is daar genoeg in die sak. Toe gaan ons kroeg toe en syp elk twee sixpacks bier uit." Sê sy en plak 'n hand teen haar gesig. "Nou wil sy nie nog 'n aand daar by Kakashi bly nie want sy moes saam hom slaap en sy weet nie hoe sy half-kaal langs hom in die bed beland het nie, en toe..." Fok en toe begin sy weer met haar elle lange verduideliking.

Ek staan en tik te lekker vir Iruka dat ek nie sien hoe frustreerd hy raak met my getikkery nie. Jojo het vir een of ander rede bly nies, en elke keer is haar hare of op of af. Tsunade moes vir Jeani onderbreek sodat sy kon vra hoekom Jojo so snaaks aangegaan het, wat ook veroorsaak het dat die tannie probeer om nie te lag nie, want Jojo het soos 'n doos gelyk. Ek duik betyds voor Iruka my arm kon vasgryp, toe gly my voet en ek val. Voor ek grond kon koop, skiet my hand uit en ek bliksem vir Iruka in sy knaters laat hy saam my grond koop.

Dit was die laaste. Tsunade bars uit van die lag laat die trane van haar wange afstroom. Syt so hard gelag dat sy uit haar stoel uit gepoes het. "Hou nou op!" Gil sy en probeer ophou lag. "Ek sal 'n blyplek vir julle kry teen die einde van die dag! En nog geld skenk! Hou net asseblief fokken op om so aan te gaan!" Tannie Tsunade probeer weer regop kom deur aan die tafel vas te gryp. Sakura wat staan en giggel het buite die kantoor, hardloop oor en help die tannie van die vloer af.

Toe almal kalmeer, want Lizzy het teen die muur gelê en skree van die lag, Jeani het soos 'n doos gestaan en gis van die kwaad, Jojo kon nie ophou nies nie en ek het op die vloer saam met Momo rondgerol van die lag, toe is almal weer op hul voete en Iruka hou sy knaters vas. Ek maak my keel skoon en begin praat. "Jojo het 'n klein probleem... Sy is half roboties, want syt kak met haar liggaam gehad toe sy klein was." Sê ek. "Nou, as sy in water land en sy nies is dit so holskerend soos nogiets."

Tsunade skud haar kop op en af en probeer keer dat sy weer lag toe Jojo nog 'n maal nies. "Dis seker haar sisteem se manier om te sê sy is siek... In elk geval, ek het vir Iruka gevra dat hy nie kan kyk of hy julle kan leer hoe om met chakra te werk nie." Sê sy en beduie na die ou in pyn. "Toe julle in die kroeg was toe het Kakashi opgeneem dat julle chakra het wat 'n bietjie anders is as ons chakra." Verduidelik Tsunade en staan op nadat sy nog 'n sak geld uit haar laai trek en vir my gooi. Ek vang dit en strek my arms agter my kop.

"Ek weet klaar hoe myne werk." Sê ek en begin dans vir een of ander rede. Jojo nies toe een laaste maal laat daar 'n bol snot teen die muur vas vlieg. Ek hou op soos 'n doos dans en draai na Tsunade toe. "Ek dink nie Iruka weet hoe om met magick te werk nie..."

"Ma-wat?!" Tsunade spring van haar stoel op en tree agtertoe, oë so wyd soos skinkborde terwyl sy vir my kyk. "Sê jy nou vir my jy is 'n heks?!" Gil sy. Oops? Ek het nie geweet syt 'n kak verlede saam hulle gehad toe sy jonk was nie, maar eks nie 'n fokken heks nie! En dis presies wat ek geskree het lat die venster kraak.

Ek gee graag oor aan Jojo wat so graag hierdie stuk wil vertel...

 **Jojo**

Yay! Dis ek... Jojo, die super cool robot!

In elk geval, toe Tsunade sê dat Mari 'n heks is toe is al die hell los, fokken letterlik!

Mari blaf so hard dat sy nie een is nie dat die venster kraak. Direk daarna skiet daar vlamme op verskeie plekke op en die grond begin skud. Okay ek dink dis hoekom ons so baie aandag getrek het in die eerste plek, is Mari en haar magick. Maar voor ek die storie spoil, laat ek verder aangaan.

Na die plek begin skud, toe begin die vloer oop kraak en daar spring drie honde daaruit. Ek het gedink dit was drie honde, maar toe is dit een hond met drie fokken koppe! Al manier wat Mari sou ophou was om haar vas te gryp dat sy jags word... En ek was nie so happy daaroor nie, maar dit was al wat sou werk.

Ja mense, ek het die dag gered deur agter my skurwe chommie wat my die vorige aand gevry het te gaan staan en haar tiete vas te gryp. Sommer onmiddellik is hell uit die kantoor uit, maar Mari was nou jags, so toe kak ek... Momo moes keer dat Mari my broek af ruk, want sy was naby!

Fok ek het nog nooit my hart so hard hoor klop nie, en as ek se hoor klop, dan moet jy nou weet dit was ernstig. Jeani en Momo kry toe vir Mari gekalmeerd en als was weer normaal. Tsunade vra toe om verskoning en bly staan waar sy is, haar oë op Mari die heeltyd. Sy, Sakura en Iruka het hulself fucked up bekak. "Mari, is jy oukei?" Vra ek toe sy haar nek knak.

Sy draai toe na my toe en gluur my aan. "Wat fokken dink jy, twat." Grom sy en knak haar kneukels. Sy draai toe terug na Tsunade toe. Jeani en Momo staan naby genoeg sodat hulle vir Mari kon keer ingeval sy enigiets gaan doen. Dis ook waar, ek het nie 'n piep uit Lizzy gehoor nie. Toe ek kyk, toe sit sy op die vloer en staar vir Mari met groot oë. En sy was altyd een wat vir Mari satanisties noem... Ek wonder hoe sy nou oor God voel...

Elk geval, Tsunade begin praat. "As julle nie omgee nie... Julle kan julle eie goed gaan oefen as dit nie tedoen het met chakra nie... Gaan net saam met Iruka en probeer seker maak dat julle nie aandag trek nie." Sê sy. Ons knik toe en begin regkry om te loop. "O ja, pasop vir die Akatsuki. Julle het seker hulle aandag ook getrek." Mari draai eweskielik om en staar vir Tsunade.

"Hulle kan try, eks poes sterk." Mari knor so erg dat Lizzy begin bid het. Momo help vir Lizzy op en ons volg toe vir Iruka uit Tsunade se kantoor uit. Ons loop weer vir Shikamaru raak oppad uit die gebou uit. Hyt blykbaar die eweskielike opskiet in chakra gevoel en wou gaan uitvind het wat de fok dit was. Well, die res van die fokken shinobi in die flippen plek was ook oppad daarnatoe. Mari igroneer vir Shikamaru en gooi hom eenkant toe terwyl sy agter Iruka aanstap.

Ek buig gou vir Shikamaru. "Verskoon tog, sys bietjie fucked up afgepis..." Sê ek en volg agterna. Uiteindelik kom ons weg van die village en eindig op in 'n groterige oefen area. Mari was so de hell in dat vlamme dadelik op haar arms en skouers opgespring het. "Mari..." Sug ek onder my asem en kyk hoe sy haar vuiste uitswaai en vuur teen oefen mannetjies vasgooi. Die arme goed was binne twee sekondes na as verbrand, so Iruka moes begin om skaduwee kopiëe van homself te maak sodat Mari haar frustrasie nie op hom of enige van ons uit kon haal nie.

Haar bewegings was so flippen mooi...

Fok! Wat het ek gedink?! Dis my malkop chommie wat skurf is! Maar sy het meer soos 'n man aangegaan as sy baklei... Sy het nie eens 'n fok gevoel toe sy perongeluk een van Iruka se kopies mis en 'n boom aan die brand steek nie. Ek wou sommer vir haar 'n nuwe bynaam gee... Mari die Vuur Danser. Sy het gelyk asof sy op 'n onhoorbare liedjie dans terwyl vuur uit har hande vlieg en elkeen van arme Iruka, wat besig was om moeg te raak om aanhoudend kopies van homself te maak, se kopies te vang in vlamme.

My kop het naderhand begin dwaal en ek gaan sit onder 'n boom en kyk hoe Mari dans... Ek het begin bloos toe ek dink aan elke keer wat sy vatterig geraak het, en ekt begin wonder hoe sy sou lyk as sy 'n ou was. My hart het gaan staan toe 'n bal vuur vir die regte Iruka geklap het wat 'n paar tree voor my gaan staan het.

Mari het ophou dans en gaan sit. Iruka draai toe na my toe. "Jy kan flippen bly wees, as daai jou gevang het was jy gefok." Sê Momo en hou 'n oogie op Mari wat sit en rus. Iruka glimlag en gaan sit ook.

Ek weet nie wat met my kop aangegaan het nie. "Sys so mooi..." Piep ek uit onverwags.

 **Momo**

Ek staar vir Jojo met groot oë. "H-het jy nounet gesê wat ek dink jy gesê het?" Vra ek. Jojo klap haar hande oor haar mond en bloos bloedrooi. Ek kon nie my oortjies glo nie... Ek draai om na Mari te kyk. "Jy weet sy sal bos befok gaan as sy dit hoor... Jy kan fokken bly wees sy het haar oorfone in haar ore!" Skel ek.

Jojo kyk vir Mari en sug in dankbaarheid. "Ekt vergeet syt haar oorfone in haar ore gedruk toe sy opie veld trap..."

"Jojo..." Ek sug en plak langs haar neer om te blom. "Wat dink jy van Mari?" Vra ek en haal my foon uit om my geheim prentjies van Mari wat ek geneem het toe sy nie weet nie te kyk. Ek wys een vir Jojo waar Mari oppad klas toe stap, haar kop gebuig met oorfone in haar ore. "Sy is nie so erg nie, veral nie as sy dink nie... Sy maak net laat dit erg is op haar eie."

Jojo neem my foon in hand en begin deur die prente kyk. "Sy soek aandag... Dis al wat ek weet... Ons speel gewoonlik net saam met haar oorigheid..." Jojo se mond hang oop eweskielik en sy staar vir 'n foto. Ek kyk gou watter foto dit is en gryp my foon weg van haar af, besig om te bloos. "W-was dit Mari?" Jojo sluk hard.

Ek kyk af na die prent van 'n aantreklike man wat in die stort staan. "Ek het dit geneem toe ons mos daar gaan kuier het laasjaar..." Vluister ek. "Dit was onverwags... Ek dink nie Mari weet daarvan nie... Van haar transformasie nie, ek meen..." Jojo kyk vir my asof ek mal is.

"Dink jy nie jy is 'n stalker nie?" Vra Jojo en gluur vir my. Haar gesigsuitdrukking verander eweskielik en sy kyk af. "As sy net omgedraai was sou alles gesien wees..." Sy bloos toe erger as 'n tamatie.

Jeani stap toe op na ons twee op en probeer check wat op my foon is. Ek sit my foon af en sluit dit, voordat sy enigiets kon sien. "Hey! Ek wil ook sien watter porn julle bitches kyk!" Kla sy.

"Fokkof asseblief!" Blaf Jojo, nog rooi in haar gesig.

 **Mari**

Ek hou my chommies dop terwyl hulle oor Momo se foon baklei. My belangstelling was nie in enige van hulle nie, so ek draai toe terug na my eie foon toe waar ek besig was om skurwe manga te lees waar twee ouens mekaar ry.

Lizzy vang my aandag toe sy vir my staan en staar. Ek kyk op van my foon af en staar terug vir haar. Sonder om weer af te kyk na my foon, sit ek dit af en staan op. Lizzy se oë rek wyd en sy staan vinnig nader aan die groepie by die boom. Ek snork saggies en roep weer die vlamme op laat dit op die punte van my vingers dans.

Dis toe ek eweskielik hoor iemand skree, en ek kon dadelik raai wie dit was. My kop skiet op en ek bol my fuiste dat my arms vol vuur is. Voor iemand iets kon sê is ek klaar besig om vuiste vol vuur te gooi na die mense wat nie in Konoha hoort nie. Ek land toe in die middel van die groepie van vier mense, my arms vol vuur en nog vyf pare arms agter op my rug wat uit vuur bestaan. Ek kyk toe wie die fokkers is wat nou kom kak soek het en grinnik laat die grond begin oopkraak.

Ek roep vir Cerebrus op soos wat ek vroeër gedoen het en moer die naaste ou wat Kisame was. Die driekop hond spring in en gryp vir Hidan weg, ruk hom rond en gooi hom laat hy vêr trek. Die laaste twee, Sasori en Deidara, spring op een van Deidara se bekende stuk kak klei voëls. Ek draai gou na my chommies toe. "Eks nou met julle..." Sê ek en gooi 'n ring van vuur om hulle vir beskerming.

 **Jojo**

Toe Mari die vuur om ons sit... Dit was asof sy vir ons 'n drukkie gee voordat sy op in die lug spring en Deidara uit die lug bliksem. Sasori moer grond toe aan die brand en Deidara word aan sy hare gegryp en in sy gesig gebliksem. Die driekop hond het toe verdwyn toe Mari weer op die grond land. Hidan was weg, Sasori was besig om te brand en Deidara was uit soos 'n kers. "Mari!" Skree ek, maar dit was te laat.

Voor sy haar kon kry is sy natgespuit met Kisame se water jutsu. Die ring van vuur het verdwyn en Sasori kon beweeg. Toe die stof verdwyn wat gemaak is as gevolg van water wat met vuur in kontak kom... Mari lê op die grond, nat... Syt nie beweeg nie. Kisame grinnik soos die fokken poes wat hy is. "Jojo... Nee!" Momo waarsku my, maar ek igroneer haar.

Ek is op en ek hol oor na Mari toe. Kisame begin lag. Daar is trane wat by my wange begin afloop het. "Haai shame, julle vlam prinsessie kon julle toe nie beskerm nie!" Die half vis vark het geblaf van die lag. Ek igroneer hom en staar af na Mari toe. Eweskielik skiet haar oë oop, en dis blou en nie meer rooi soos vlamme nie... Soos wat dit was vandat ons van Tsunade se kantoor af gekom het. Kisame staan en lag nog soos 'n kont.

"Eks uit, Jojo." Sê Mari voordat sy aan die slaap raak.

Iruka was net so fokken hulpeloos want hy was vir een of ander rede vasgebind teen 'n boom vas. Momo, Lizzy en Jeani hardloop oor na waar ek langs Mari sit. "Deidara! Kom! Laat ons gaan!" Skree Sasori. Daar was niks wat die res van ons teen die Akatsuki kon doen nie... Nie sonder die leier van ons groep nie, ons het nie eens geweet hoe om te baklei nie!

Die laaste wat ek onthou was dat ons almal met iets geslaan is.

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Nee! mariXwic32 hoekom moet jy so fokken cruel wees?!**

 **Ek weet! Ek wou hê dat hulle meer fight opsit... Maar ek kan nie so baie krag vir net een karakter gee nie! Dit fokken werk mos nie so nie!**

 **In elk geval, ek hoop julle het dit geniet en hoofstuk vyf is oppad. Ek gaan dalk 'n bietjie laat wees om al tien hoofstukke op te sit, maar hulle gaan definitief op wees vir julle!**

 **Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Goeie fok

**Uiteindelik is** **ek al halfpad deur die hoofstukke, maar daar is baie veranderinge wat ek will aanbring, so hang bal en laat ek maar klaarmaak!**

 **Ek sukkel klaar om genoeg idees te kry vir een hoofstuk, maar ek weet wat ek wil hê moet gebeur in die storie. Geniet maar hoofstuk vyf en maak seker ek kry ten minste 'n review!**

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Mari**

Ek het myself wakker geknor, maar toe ek my oë oopmaak was ek nie in Kakashi se kamer nie, die plek het nie eens na Konoha meer geruik nie.

Dadelik sit ek wakker en vries. Ek kyk af en sien dat ek kaal is. Maar eks nie kaal soosin ek het nie klere aan nie... Ek het nie meer tiete gehad nie. Geskok staar ek af na my liggaam toe en kyk of ek nie dalk nog aan die slaap is nie. "Fok..." Ek gryp na my bek toe en sug uiteindelik. Dit was nie soos wat ek geklink het my hele lewe lank nie, my stem was dieper as gewoonlik. Ek kyk toe rondom my en neem op dat my vriende nie in dieselfde kamer is as ek nie, so ek staan toe op van die koue vloer en storm amper die bliksemse deur af.

My liggaam het definitief groter en frisser gevoel as gewoonlik. Ek begin elke deur oopmaak, maar ek hoef nie ver te gaan met soek nie. Agter die eerste deur lê my vriendinne nog en slaap. Demoer in omdat ons nie in Konoha meer is nie en omdat ons heelmoontlik ontvoer is, storm ek deur die Akatsuki se skuilplek op soek na die baas van die fokken plek.

Ek het ook opgeneem dat ek nie net vuur kragte het nie, maar toe Kisame my natspuit het ek water kragte ook gekry, want een hand was gevul met 'n bol ys en die ander een vuur terwyl ek deur die gange storm. Maar... Voordat ek nog 'n tree kon neem, toe hoor ek vir Jojo. "Mari?"

Sy staan 'n ent agter my in die gang af, die res saam met haar. Ek laat sak my hande en staar vir hulle. Momo en Jojo het nie veel verstom gelyk nie, waar Jeani en Lizzy heeltemal hulself bekak het. My oë fokus toe weer op Jojo wat vorentoe gespring het en in my vasgehardloop het. Na dit kom Momo en die ander twee. "Ons is so bly jys orrait! Jy was uit vir twee dae!" Huil Momo.

"Hoe lank was ek soos die?" Vra ek en stoot weg van hulle af. Ek het 'n bietjie langer as hulle gestaan, maar ek was nog altyd langer as wat hulle was, so daar was geen verskil in elk geval nie. Jojo het aanhou vir my staar terwyl Momo die kind se oë probeer wegkry van my lyf af.

"Jy was nog gister..." Lizzy het begin praat, maar afgedwaal van haar woorde af en agter my gekyk met wye oë. Ek weet toe wie agter my gestaan het, want ek kan 'n poes ryk van vêr af. Voordat die persoon kon praat draai ek om en slaan my vuis in sy maag in, wat maak dat hy solied gevries staan.

Die ys het nie veel gehelp nie, Kisame het weer ontvries en vir my gegluur, voordat hy met skok na my kyk. "Wie de fok is jy?"

"Mari!" Jojo gryp aan my heupe vas. Kisame se oë rek wyer as wat dit was. Ek was ook geskok, want Jojo was besig om aan my te hang soos 'n apie. Momo kom staan langs Jojo en gluur vir Kisame.

Ek hoor nog voetvalle voordat nog mense om die hoek verskyn. "Hey, Kisame, un, wat het gebeur, un? Jy vat so lankom vyf meisies wakker te maa- What the fuck?!" Deidara spring terug in skok en stamp vir Hidan om. "Wie de fok is dit?! Moenie vir my sê..."

"Martienus." Ek draai na Momo toe. "Ja, ek dink ons sal jou van nou af Martienus moet noem." Sy glimlag op na my toe. "Jy lyk naais met daai klein baard."

Huh? Ek vat na my ken toe waar 'n streep onder my lip afloop en toe na my kop toe, wat kort hare het. "What the fuck ever. Ons moet hierdie klomp fokkeen na die fokken baas toe fokken vat." Ek draai na Hidan toe wat besig was om van die vloer af op te staan. Ek was sommer lus om sy gesig vir hom in te poes.

"Jojo, julle, bly naby." Sê ek en beduie dat die drie fokkers vooruit moet stap. Ons volg hulle toe deur verskeie deurmekaar gange wat kak belig was. Ek hou my hand uit en maak meer lig met my vuur. Ons hou stil by 'n donker deur en Kisame gaan eerste in voordat ons almal ingaan.

Die kamer was nog net so fokken donker soos die res van die fokken plek, so ek gooi toe 'n paar vlamme op die grond neer en soek vir die baas van die plek. Toe ek hom sien toe moes ek kalmeer, want ek sou hom vermoor het. "Wat? Kisame, ek dog julle sê daars vyf meisies?!" Pein staan op agter sy tafel uit. Jojo hou stywer aan my middellyf vas toe Pein nader staan.

"Baas-sama... Dié een was 'n meisie, un..." Sê Deidara. Pein se oë rek wyd en hy storm terug na sy tafel toe. Ek bol my vuiste op en gluur vir die Akatsuki leier. Deidara en Hidan word versoek om die kamer te verlaat, toe hulle weg is, toe staan Kisame vorentoe en wag dat Pein iets sê.

Pein sit agter die tafel en dink. Sy oë bly op my ingeval ek kak maak. Dis toe Jojo iets onverwags sê, wat maak dat ek gril. "Jou tattoo lyk beter..." Syt verwys na die een op my arm, 'n vlam.

"Wat?! Dis nie nou fokken tyd om na kak soos dit te kyk nie!" Skel ek en knyp haar oor. Pein slaan sy hande neer op die tafel om stilte te kry.

Al vyf van ons, tesame met die stuk vis poes, kyk vir Pein. "Julle weet hoekom julle hier is, reg?" Ek skud my kop, my wenkbroue liggies geknoop met deurmekaarheid. Pein staar spesifiek na my. "Jy het 'n ongelooflike groot hoeveelheid chakra wat nie eens soos chakra lyk nie. Ons wil dit gebruik om die gesterte monsters te vang."

"Is jy befok in jou fokken kop? Lykit vir jou asof ek gaan help om mense seer te maak, hê?" Ek stoot vir Jojo van my af weg en storm oor na Pein toe. Ongelukkig kon ek hom nie moer nie want Kisame het my agter gehou. "Ek gaan jou nog fokken molesteer, jou fucked up stuk vis poes." Knor ek en gluur vir Kisame wat my arms agter my rug vashou.

Pein staan op en stap om sy tafel. Hy staan voor my en kyk vir die meisies voordat hy op moet kyk om my gesig te kan sien. Fok ek haat kort mense, want ek weet ek kan hulle vinnig opfok as dit nodig is. "Jys flippen arrogant vir 'n jong man." Grom Pein en gluur my aan. Kisame kon my nie keer nie, onthou ek het gesê dit vat 'n klompie mense om my vas te hou sodat ek nie kan beweeg nie? Kisame het nie 'n kat se kans gestaan nie. Ek skop weg van hom af en poes vir Pein deur sy bek laat hy aan die ander kant van die kamer beland.

"En jys 'n dom poes!" Blaf ek voordat ek oor na hom toe storm en die lewende kak uit hom uit bliksem.

"Martienus!"

"Baas!"

Ek neem net een tree weg van hom om te kyk hoe erg hy opgefok is, toe voel ek myself bo die grond gelig word en met my rug teen 'n muur vas gegooi word. Pein gluur vir my, 'n paar snye op sy gesig, sy hand om my nek. "Martienus!" Gil Jojo.

"Bly uit dit uit!" Blaf ek, albei my hande besig om te probeer om Pein se hand van my keel af te kry. "Jou fokken poes! Laat gaan!" Knor ek.

"Kisame, neem die dames terug na hul kamer toe asseblief." Sê Pein. Kisame knik sy kop en beduie dat die ander vier voor hom uit moet loop.

Jojo probeer toe verby Kisame kom, maar sy word terug getrek deur Momo en Jeani. "Nee! Kom Jojo! Martienus kan homself hanteer!" Skree Momo met 'n traan wat van haar wang af val.

Die deur maak toe agter die vyf wat die kamer verlaat het. Pein laat gaan van my nek en ek tuimel grond toe. Voor ek kon opstaan skop die poes my in my ribbekas en gooi my deur die lug na die ander kant van die kamer toe. Ek moer teen die muur vas, voor ek kon op diegrond val toe druk daai bliksem van sy staal pale deur my skouers. Ek knyp my oë toe en haal diep asem, dit het soos 'n kont gepyn.

"Jyt 'n sterk wil vir 'n persoon wat nie van hierdie wêreld af is nie." Pein staan voor my, sy stem sag en gevaarlik.

 **Momo**

"Sal jy net fokken kalmeer Jojo?!" Skree ek, my keel besig om seer te kry as gevolg van geskreery en die trane wat ek probeer terughou. Kisame staan in die hoek van die kamer en igroneer ons. Lizzy het op haar kniëe gaan sak en begin bid terwyl Jeani teen die muur gaan staan en haar kop moer, aanhoudend. Die toestand van my vriende het maak dat ek soos die volwasse een optree en hulle probeer kalmeer. Jojo sit voor die geslote deur en hul. Kisame het die sleutel wat die deur oopmaak.

Ek was ook bekommerd oor Mari- Martienus... Maar ek het geweet hy gaan homself kan hanteer. "Momo, die poes gaan hom doodmaak!" Skree Jojo en moer die deur. Ek klap haar oor haar kop en staan op voordat ek vir Jeani weg van die muur af sleep en vir Lizzy saam trek. Ons al vier sit in die middel van die kamer in stilte.

Kisame snork. "Julle meisies is te paniekerig. Baas gaan hom nie doodmaak nie, want hy word benodig om die gesterte monsters te vang." Sê hy en grinnik af na my toe. Ek gluur vir hom en troos vir Jojo.

"W-wat as hy nie saamstem daarmee nie? Wat dan?" Vra Jeani, haar kop gesak. Ek moer haar oor haar kop en laat sak my kop ook. Ons het nie regtig geweet wat aangaan in Pein se kantoor nie. Ons was almal bang dat Martienus iets oor sou kom... Ek was ook bang vir ons, want wat gaan met ons vier gebeur wat nie chakra het nie; of het maar nie weet hoe om dit te gebruik nie.

"Lizzy, kom ons bid." Ek suggereer. Lizzy knik haar kop en ons begin toe bid.

"O, Heer, help ons, beskerm asseblief vir Mari- Martienus. Help hom dat hy nie ernstig beseer word nie. Hou jou hand van bewaring oor ons ook, sodat ons nie beseer word nie, laat ons veilig uit hierdie situasie kan kom.

Amen."

 **Marti** **enus**

"En jys 'n poes." Knor ek en probeer vir Pein skop. Hy gryp my been beet en druk lang naels in my dy in. Ek kners my tande en suig lug in. Pein laat uit 'n klein laggie en laat my been gaan voordat hy langs sy tafel gaan staan. Ek stamp my kop agter teen die muur vas en kners my tande, my skouers was besig om ernstigwaar te verswak.

Pein trek toe die duiwelse pale weg en ek val grond toe. Voordat ek die pyn kon voel dat die goed uitgetrek is, voel ek iets soos warm hande wat oor my skouers wapper en die wonde begin toe maak. "Wat? Jy kan nie soveel chakra hê om jouself weer te heel nie." Knor Pein en stap vorentoe.

Ek glimlag. "Dankie Momo en Lizzy..." Sê ek saggies. Ek kyk op na Pein toe. "Hulle bid... Ekt gedog hy bestaan nie, ekt al begin dink hy is nie regtig nie toe ek veertien word." Ek sak toe my kop. "Maar dit sal die laaste keer wees wat God my help..."

Sonder nog 'n woord voel ek nog 'n knieg in my ribbekas en ek val plat op die grond neer. "Daar is net een God, en dis ek!" Knor Pein.

Ek lag saggies en probeer myself van die vloer af opstoot. "Jyt verkeerd gedink, jou poes. Jy is nie God nie."

Pein grom en skop my weer in my ribbekas toe ek regop sit. Ek het begin bloed in my bek voel bymekaar maak. "Meskien moet ek jou maatjies seermaak, dan sal dit maak dat jy jou kop verander-"

Voor hy uit die kamer uit kon gaan gryp ek sy voete en trek hom grond toe. Toe ek weer sien, sit ek bo-op hom en bliksem hom deur sy gesig. "Raak aan my fokken vriende!" Ek laai toe my fuiste met magiese kragte en slaan hom met ys en vuur. Hy gee my toe een hou in my maag wat maak dat ek neer val en van hom af rol. Pein staan op en lig my by my hemp op.

"Ek gee jou dan twee keuses, jy kan of saamstem om my te help, of ek maak hulle seer tot jy saamstem." Knor Pein, sy gesig direk in myne. Ek kon voel hoe ek weer uit gaan wees. Stadig knik ek my kop voordat ek aan die slaap raak.

 **Momo**

Die deur maak oop en Martienus word ingegooi. "Eeegh!" Gil Jojo en hardloop oor na waar hy lê. Die deur maak weer toe en ek hardloop ook nader. Matrienus se skouers het gate in, wat besig was om toe te maak. Dit het nie gelyk of daar enigiets anders fout was met hom nie, maar mens kan nie seker wees nie.

"Jeani, kom ckeck hom gou, kyk of enigiets gebreek is." Roep ek. Jeani hardloop gou oor saam met Lizzy.

Lizzy snak na haar asem. "Here, God dankie! Jy het ons gehoor!" Sy sak neer op haar kniëe en raak aan Martienus se skouer wat klaar vanself geheel het. Trane stroom oor Lizzy se gesig terwyl sy die Here dank. Jeani voel aan Martienus se ribbekas vir enige gebreekte bene.

Toe sy klaar was toe sit sy terug. "My goeie fok... Niks is gebreek nie!" Jeani staar vir my met 'n oop bek. Jojo sug in dankbaarheid en lê haar kop op sy bors.

Kisame staan in die hoek en knor. Ek draai na hom toe en maak myself gereed om hom op te fok. Voor ek op kon staan het Martienus my arm beet. "Sit stil." Sê hy en knip sy oë sodat hy wakker kan word. Hy tik liggies vir Jojo en sit regop. "Dankie Lizzy..." Sy stem was sag, asof ons almal klaar dood was. Dis toe die trane by my oë uitloop en oor my wange stroom. Ons almal vou ons arms om sy bolyf en begin snik van die huil. Hy lag saggies en sit stil vir 'n paar minute.

Toe ons laat gaan het, toe staan hy op en strek. Hy steek toe 'n vinger in Kisame se rigting, wie se bolip opgekrul het soos hy knor. "Jy raak nou fokken irriterend met jou arrogantheid."

"En jy stink soos 'n vervrotte poes wat lank terug gewas is." Martienus spring vorentoe en moer sy kop teen Kisame s'n laat dit teen die muur agter hom vas moer. Jojo spring op en hardloop oor na Martienus toe om hom te keer laat hy verder vir Kisame seermaak. Ek kon sien hoe grinnik Martienus toe hy vir Kisame gluur. "Dankie Pein, ek het jou staal in my liggam ingeneem."

"Wat?!" Ek spring op en hardloop tot voor Martienus. "Bedoel jy jy dink dat as jy deur iets soos elektrisiteit opgefok gaan word gaan jy dan daai... Nooit!" Ek glimlag breed en spring rond soos 'n mal aap.

Martienus knak sy nek en draai na die deur toe. "Kom, eks honger." Grom hy voordat hy die deur bekyk en die deur van sy skarniere afhaal en eenkant toe gooi. Ons volg toe agter hom deur die gange, want hy ruik vir kos. Ons loop toe in Hidan vas, wie probeer vir Martienus moker, maar dit nie fokken reg kon kry nie. Matrienus gee hom een hou teen sy kop laat dit van sy skouers afval. "Shame." Sug hy en stap verder in die gang af. "Volgende is daai ander poes... Maar ons kan mos nie almal opfok nie..." Martienus knor en bol sy vuiste op.

 **Jojo**

Ek stap langs Martienus oppad kombuis toe. Vir een of ander rede het hy baie kwaaier gelyk as toe ons in Pein se kantoor was. Ons kom toe by die kombuis aan en kry vir Deidara daarbinne, besig om met sy putty te speel. Martienus gee hom nie aandag nie en begin in die yskas grou. Die eerste ding wat hy in hand kry en maak dat hy sommer die yskas verder uitlos is 'n sixpack bier.

"O fok..." Momo hou haar hand oor haar oë.

"Hey! Daai is nie joune nie! En julle is veronderstel om toegesluit te wees, un!" Blaf Deidara. Matrienus maak 'n bottel oop en gooi die deksel teen Deidara se kop vas.

Ek giggel en gaan sit by die tafel saam my vriende. "Ek het nie jou kommentaar gevra nie, Barbie Slet." Sê Martin en neem 'n sluk bier voordat hy die bottel op die tafel neersit en sy vinger na Deidara rig. "Julle fokkers wil hê ek moet julle facking help, so hou julle bekke." Hy grou toe in sy broeksak en tas op sy rug en haal sy foon en 'n toiletrol met 'n gat ingesny vir sy foon.

"Oooo! Dis mos slim! Instant raas maakers!" Ek spring op en kyk nuskuurig aan hoe hy musiek aansit en die foon in die toiletrol sit. Eerste liedjie wat speel is dadelik dood metal, wat nog altyd gemaak het dat my vel snaaks voel. Martienus grinnik toe Deidara se oë wyd rek toe hy die liedie hoor. Ek giggel en gaan sit langs Martienus om 'n sluk bier te kry.

Ekt iets anders gesien met Martienus. Sy oë was nie die normale bruin soos wat dit was toe hy nog Mari was nie. Dit was nou groen met 'n ligte blou ring in die helfte van sy iris. Sy hare was ook baie donkerder, sommer heeltemal swart in plaas van die donker bruin wat dit was. "Jojo, maak jou bek toe voordat jy vir Martienus opslobber." Sê Momo.

Martienus draai sy kop na my toe en begin lag. Dis toe Pein in die kombuis instap en met verstomming na ons kyk. "Hoe de-? Wat de-?"

Lizzy staan op en draai na hom toe, vinger gelig wat besig was om lings en regs te swaai soos sy praat. "Moenie jy kom hoe de en wat de nie, meneer. Jyt nie opgelet nie het jy? Martienus is baie sterker as wat jy verwag het, okay? So jy kan maar jou alie terug na jou kantoor toe kry en gaan werk, anners maak ek seker jy kak!"

Fok, ek sit en staar virstom vir Lizzy. Dis die eerste keer wat ek haar hoor vloek. Pein staar vir haar voordat hy omdraai en fokkof. Ek draai terug na Martienus toe toe hy die liedjie verander, wat ons almal se gunsteling een is. Ons begin toe saam sing soos 'n koor.

Toe ek weer sien toe is Deidara so lekker weggesink onder die tafel in van vrees. Die liedjie was 'n rap lietjie wat ons baie geniet om te sing. Dis Eminem en Nate Dogg se Till I Collapse.

Martienus het altyd die stukke gesing wat Eminem sing terwyl die res van ons die stukke sing waar Nate Dogg sing. Deidara kon nie sy ore glo nie, so hyt net gesit en luister soos 'n doos. Musiek is basies die enigste manier hoe ons Engels kan praat, maar omdat dit gesingery is sukkel ons om die woorde uit te spreek as ons dit nie sing nie. So toe sit en sing ons die liedjie terwyl Martienus sy eerste bier klaarmaak.

[Martienus]

'Cause sometimes you just feel tired,

Feel weak, and when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up.

But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength

And just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up

And not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse.

[Meisies saam Martienus]

Yo left, yo left, yo left right left

Yo left, yo left, yo left right left

Yo left, yo left, yo left right left

Yo left, yo left, yo left right left

[Martienus]

Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel 'em

Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them

'Cause when I am not then I'ma stop pinning 'em

And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem.

Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hock venom

Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop.

Amoxacillin is just not real enough.

The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling a minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners.

You're coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of God lives in us.

You hear it a lot, lyrics that shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up.

For shizzel my wizzel this is the plot listen up you bizzels forgot slizzel does not give a fuck.

[Koor Meisies]

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.

Till the smoke clears out and my high burns out

I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse.

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.

Till the smoke clears out and my high burns out

I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse.

[Martienus]

Music is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when you're real

And you spit and people are feeling your shit.

This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it

'cause you may never get it again.

So while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can

And when your run is over just admit when it's at its end.

'Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this shit that gets in.

I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in.

It goes Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from OutKast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas and then me.

But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy, so when I'm not put on this list the shit does not offend me.

That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me.

Even though half you people got a fucking problem with me.

You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me

The press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit me.

[Koor Meisies]

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.

Till the smoke clears out and my high burns out

I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse.

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.

Till the smoke clears out and my high burns out

I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse.

[Martienus]

Soon as a verse starts I eat it at MC's heart

What is he thinking? How not to go against me? Smart.

And it's absurd how people hang on every word.

I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve

But I'll never be served my spot is forever reserved

If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me first.

'Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse.

That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse

My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict

I rap like I'm addicted to smack like I'm Kim Mathers.

But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles

The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some rappers.

So this is like a full blown attack I'm launching at them

The track is on some battling raps who want some static

'Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters

A plaque of platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest. So...

[Koor Meisies]

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.

Till the smoke clears out and my high burns out

I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse.

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.

Till the smoke clears out and my high burns out

I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse.

Until the roof

The roof comes off

Until my legs

Give out from underneath me

[Martienus]

I

I will not fall,

I will stand tall,

Feels like no one can beat me.

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Dankie dat julle my kans gegee het om tot by hoofstuk vyf te skryf vir julle. Ek moet** **m** **yself nou verskoon want ek is baie moeg.**

 **Ek hoop julle het die hoofstuk geniet, want ek moes dit heeltemal sit en fokken oorskryf!**

 **Dankie dat julle gelees het en review asseblief!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bakleiery

**Fokken Eskom!**

 **Te danke aan hulle kan ek nie nou sit en hoofstuk ses vir julle op die rekenaar oortik nie.**

 **En my foon se battery is amper gepoes so ek sit bietjie met kak. Ek sal kyk of ek nie dalk my foon met die sonkrag liggies kan charge nie.**

 **In elk geval, geniet die hoofstuk en review asseblief. Ek haal vandag nog die eerste** **boek** **af.**

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

In die vorige hoofstuk:

Fok, ek sit en staar verstom vir Lizzy. Dis die eerste keer wat ek haar hoor vloek. Pein staar vir haar voordat hy omdraai en fokkof. Ek draai terug na Martienus toe toe hy die liedjie verander, wat ons almal se gunsteling een is. Ons begin toe saam sing soos 'n koor.

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Jojo**

Martienus lê terug in die stoel en staar op dak toe. Hyt klaar twee bottels bier in sy keelgat af laat gly terwyl ons gesing het. Met hom wat 'n man geword het het die liedjie sommer baie beter geklink...

Dis hoekom Deidara begin snot en trane huil het. "Julle kan fokken mooi sing, un!" Skree hy en probeer die trane wegvee. Ekt geweet hys 'n moffie vandat ek die storie gekyk het en hy kom in die storie in. Martienus snork en maak nog 'n bier oop.

"Ek dink ons moet 'n band word." Suggereer Momo en staan op. "The Unfolded!"

"Momo!" Lizzy blaf in ongeloof en gluur Momo aan. Ek sit en giggel, my vriende was besig om meer gelukkig te raak nadat Martienus weer reg is. Ek is ook tog dankbaar dat hy nie dood gemaak is nie. Vir een of ander rede was ek meer clingy aan hom as wat ek was toe ons nog in Konoha was.

Sonder dat dit gekeer word, begin Martienus se foon musiek speel wat so mooi was dat ek dit nie kon glo nie. Dit was die wiccan musiek wat hy gekry het. Die mense wat die liedjies sing se stemme was so mooi laat my vel begin knoppies kry. Martienus het sommer saam begin sing op die een liedjie wat prentjies van anime gewys het op die musiek video.

"Mother of darkness

Mother of light

Earth beneath us

Soul in flight

Songs of love

And love of life

Guide us to our heart.

We all come from the Goddess

And to her we shall return

Like a drop of rain

Flowing to the ocean."

Sy stem het sommer heeltemal verander as wat dit was toe hy die ander liedjie gerap het. Ek staar vir hom met 'n oop mond, trane wat begin vorm by my oë. "Heilige Heer... Martienus... Ek het nie geweet jy kan... So mooi sing nie..." Lizzy lyk net so verstom soos ek. Deidara sit met snot en trane wat by sy gesig af loop.

Kisame staan by die deur, nog die hele tyd, maar ek het hom nie sien daar gaan staan in die eerste plek nie. Martienus gluur vir hom toe hy die vis sien. "Wharrafuck soek jy, poesgesig?" Knor hy. Sy foon begin toe een creepy liedjie speel wat my laat gril het. Ek onthou nog die liedjie van 'n anime musiek video wat ek gesien het.

Momo staar vir Martienus se foon in skok, Jeani lyk asof sy wil opgooi, haar gesig so bleek soos 'n papier. Kisame lig 'n wenkbrou en vou sy arms oor sy bors. Attitude ek fokken sê. "Pein het gesê ek moet 'n oog op julle hou." Grom Kisame en gluur terug vir Martienus. Ek kon sien dat díe twee nie veel van mekaar gaan hou nie, en dat daar baie kak sou wees.

'N snaakse gedagte pop in my kop op en ek bloos. Ekt gedink aan Martienus en Kisame wat... "Jojo, vir wat lyk jy soos 'n rooi appel?" Vra Momo. Martienus sit sy foon af en sluk die laaste van sy bottel bier voordat hy 'n sigaret opsteek.

"N-niks nie! Ek het alweer net 'n vuil gedagte gekry!" Piep ek en steek my gesig weg met my hemp.

"Kan ek ook sien?" Vra Martienus en probeer my hemp oplig. Ek piep uit skok en vlieg op. My gesig was flippen warm, ek staar vir Martienus voordat ek aan die ander kant van die tafel gaan sit.

Momo kyk vir my voordat sy sug. "Jojo, jy wou mos daar gaan sit het..." Ek weet Martienus was 'n pervert toe hy nog 'n meisie was, maar met hom as 'n man het die hele storie van pervert wees 'n groot effek oor die kleur van my blerrie gesig!

Martienus lag liggies en neem 'n trek van sy sigaret voordat Deidara sy aandag vang. "Nou vir wat sit jy en huil?" Vra Martienus en stoot sy stoel uit om sy voete op die tafel te sit. Deidara kyk op van die tafel af na Martienus en bloos. Dis toe nog 'n Yaoi gedagte in my kop inspring van Martienus en Deidara. Ek sug toe en lê my kop teen die tafel sodat ek kan Kalmeer.

"Err… Jy… Julle… Sing mooi, un…" Deidara bloos rooier en staan op. Martienus bars uit van die lag, 'n lag wat maak dat my hart gaan staan, wat maak dat ek self ook glimlag. Ek kyk op en sien Martienus vir die eerste keer glimlag toe ons hier aankom, en 'n regte glimlag. Sy lag het deur die Akatsuki se skuilplek getrek en van die mure af vibreer. Ek, Jeani, Lizzy en Momo staar vir Martienus terwyl hy lag, al vier van ons met dieselfde gesigsuitdrukking.

Deidara verlaat die vertrek en los ons. Martienus kalmeer van sy gelaggery en druk die sigaret op die tafel dood, want daar is nou nie 'n fokken asbakkie nie. Kisame klap sy hand teen sy gesig. "Fok... Kakuzu gaan demoer in wees..." Hy kyk met kommer na die swart merk en al die as wat op die vloer lê. Ek giggel vir sy hulpeloosheid en lê terug in my stoel. Martienus grinnik vir Kisame en maak nog 'n bier oop. "Hey! Daai is myne!" Blaf die half vis en bespring Martienus.

Maar julle weet mos, Martienus ken van drink. Hy hou sy dop vas en duik uit die pad uit, Kisame poes in die stoel vas waar my maat gesit het. Martienus drink die hele bier klaar voordat Kisame kans kon kry om dit weg te gryp. "Dis jou eie fokken skuld, julle wou ons hier bring." Skel Momo en vou haar arms oor haar bors. Kisame draai sy kop en gluur vir haar voordat hy van die stoel af opspring en Martienus grond toe takel.

Ek staan op om te kyk of hulle oukei is... En toe...

 **Jeani**

Yes! Dis bietjie kans dat ek vertel!

Jojo staan en bloos, so ek kyk toe ook hoekom sy bloos. Kisame sit, nee lê bo-op Martienus, maar hulle verwurg nie mekaar nie...

Die twee se lippe sit aan mekaar vas!

Ek voel myself agtertoe val soos die bloed by my neus uitloop.

 **Momo**

Albei Jeani en Jojo lê op die grond met bloed wat by hulle neuse uitloop. Ek en Lizzy staar vir Martienus en Kisame wat op die vloer lê. Martienus gee vir Kisame toe een hou laat hy teen die kas vas trek. "Facking moffie." Knor hy en staan op. Hy spoeg toe eenkant toe voordat hy weer op sy stoel gaan sit en nog 'n bier oopmaak en begin drink. Dit was klaar sy vierde bier vir die dag.

Ek vee 'n hand oor my gesig en help tog vir Jojo weer sit, maar vir Jeani los ek maar laat sy haarself dood bloei. Kisame staan op van waar hy geval het en gluur vir Martienus voordat hy aan ons kant van die tafel gaan sit, so vêr van Martienus af as moontlik. Martienus het nie veel van moffies gehou nie. Hyt eers in matriek begin belangstel in yaoi manga, maar hyt nogsteeds nie daarvan gehou om moffies te sien vry in regte lewe nie.

Kisame hou sy nek vas, wat tien teen een teen die kas se hoek vasgepoes het toe hy gevlieg het. "-En toe is fokken baas so fokken demoer in dat hy my fokken kombuis toe fokken fokken stuur om na die dose te fokken kyk." Hidan stap in die kombuis in saam met Kakuzu agter op sy hakke.

Kakuzu vries, want hy het nou die swart merk op die tafel gesien en die bier in Martienus se hand. Gekalmeerd soos nogiets, Kakuzu stap yskas toe en sug in dankbaarheid toe hy die deur oopmaak. "Dankie tog hulle het nie in die vodka ingeklim nie..." Grommel hy.

Dis toe die kak spat, want ek het al gesien hoe Martienus, toe hy Mari was, so verlief was met die bottel vodka dat hy dit, of sy dit tussen haar tiete indruk en daarmee dans. Martienus spring daar van sy stoel op, stamp Kakuzu uit die pad uit en gryp die vodka. Voor Kakuzu hom kon keer begin Martienus al die vodka uitsyp.

Jojo sak haar kop op die tafel neer. "Jyt sopas die kakste fout in jou hele fokken lewe gemaak, Kakuzu." Sê sy en lyk asof sy wil opgee. Kakuzu sit regop en gluur vir Martienus. Ek staar in wonder, want hy het daai vodka bottel leeg gesluk in net 'n paar sekondes; 'n fokken wêreldrekord! En ons ken mos vir Martienus met drank. Hy kan sy alkohol hanteer, maar hy raak fokken woelig as hy dronk genoeg is. Vodka maak dit erger!

 **Lizzy**

Ek het nie veel van drank gehou om mee te begin nie, maar toe ons begin drink het by Mari se partykies, toe begin ek so effens van alkohol hou. Die enigste rede hoekom ek nie van drank hou nie is omdat dit maak dat die drinker daarvan onheilige goed aanvang. Martienus laat sak die leë bottel vodka en gluur vir Kakuzu. "Jou klein tos!" Blaf die man met steke en probeer vir Martienus hard bliksem.

Nog 'n ding wat ons moet byvoeg, ek veral, is dat vodka vir Martienus laat vinnig beweeg. Arme Kakuzu neek in die kas vas toe Martienus eenkant toe trap. Hy sit toe die leë bottel vodka op die kas neer en gaan sit weer op sy plek. "Dis hopeloos." Sê Jojo en sug. Hidan staan en staar vir Martienus met 'n oop bek.

"Hoe de fok? Wat de fok?!" Hidan spring vorentoe en steek sy vinger onder Martienus se neus in. "Jy kan nie fokken al daai fokken drank in jou fokken sisteem fokken inneem en nie fokken van die fokken drank fokken afkak nie!" Skree hy. Martienus lig een van sy wenkbroue en stoot Hidan se vinger uit die pad uit. Ek staar vir Martienus wat so koel was, hyt nie eens gelyk asof hy gaan baklei nie. Al te rustig was hy.

Tot Hidan besluit om hom kwaad te maak.

Hidan gooi 'n hou in Martienus se gesig, maar my vriend neek nie van sy stoel af nie. Hy gluur vir Hidan. Kisame staan toe op met een van die snaakste gesigsuitdrukkings wat ek gesien het. "Hidan, hy gaan jou rape!" Blaf hy en gaan sit weer.

Martienus lig 'n wenkbrou, hyt so gekalmeerd gelyk soos nogiets, wat maak dat Hidan terugval in skok. Kakuzu het opgestaan en stap toe verby die tafel, gryp vir Hidan aan sy kraag en sleep hom saam uit die kombuis uit. "Hierdie plek beter fokken skoon bly. Ek betaal nie vir fokken herstelwerk nie." Knor hy oppad uit. Toe Kakuzu weg is toe lê Martienus terug in sy stoel.

"Raai wat ek lus is vir wat my alkoholvlakke gaan afbring?" Vra hy.

Ek, Jojo, Jeani en Momo weet presies wat hy van gepraat het. "Nee! Asseblief die plek gaan stink!" Blaf Momo.

Jeani stamp haar kop teen die tafel. Ek staan op en gluur vir Martienus. "Jy gaan ongelooflik baie eet ook!"

"Ons gaan tweedehandste rook daarvan ook kry!" Skree Jojo.

Kisame draai sy kop skeef. "Van wat?" Vra hy.

Martienus haal toe die pakkie dagga wat Soni vir hom gegee het die eerste dag wat ons in die Narutoverse aangekom het. "Dis julle saak." Martienus grinnik en haal 'n sigaret uit. Van daar af haal hy die twak uit die sigaret uit en meng dit saam met dagga. Hy stop dit toe in die leë sigaret in en steek dit aan. Sommer dadelik kan ons die dagga ruik, en sommer dadelik begin Martienus sy longe uitkots.

Met 'n geskokte gesig draai Kisame na my toe. "Wat rook hy?" Vra die half vis met 'n vinger gelig in Martienus se rigting. Die ou lê teen die tafel en hoes asof hy gaan doodgaan. Ek sug en staan op. Sonder nog 'n woord gryp ek Martienus se dagga stokkie en breek die aangesteekte stuk op die tafel af.

"Gee vir my die pakkie, Martienus." Ek hou my hand uit en wag vir hom om die pakkie dagge vir my oor te handig. "Dronk kan ons hanteer, gerook kan ons hanteer, maar altwee saam is bietjie flippen moeilik." Martienus weier om die pakkie dagga te gee, toe gryp ek dit ook weg en steek die sigaret en pakkie in my broeksakke weg. Ek was regtig nie in die bui om Martienus te hanteer as hy soos 'n doos wil aangaan nie, al wil hy hoe erg die Akatsuki afpis.

 **Jojo**

Martienus gluur vir Lizzy en hoes maar verder. Ek voel iemand tik my op my skouer en sien Kisame wat met bekommernis na Martienus kyk. "Hy gaan oraait wees." Sug ek. "Daai goed gaan net maak dat hy nie kan ophou eet nie. Julle sal nog kos moet gaan koop na vanaand, want die kombuis gaan leeg wees." Ek staan op en kyk na die twee deure in die kombuis. "Badkamer?"

"Deidara!" Roep Kisame. Die blondine pop sy kop in die kombuis in. "Wys tog vir..." Kisame dwaal af en staar vir my.

"Jojo." Sê ek en hop op en af, die piepie wat nou erg begin raak.

"Wys haar net waar die bliksemse badkamer is!" Blaf Kisame.

Ek volg toe vir Deidara laat ek tog kon piepie, want dis nie lekker op op die grond te piepie en dit na die tyd skoon moet maak nie.

 **Kisame**

"Ek wil gaan lê..." Sê Martienus wat klaar opgestaan het. Die meisie met blonde hare vlieg op, ek dink haar naam was Momo, en hardloop om te keer dat Martienus oor die stoel wat hy in sy eie pad gesit het, val.

Momo knor saggies en draai direk na my toe. "Kom fokken help tog hierdie poes." Sê sy. Voor sy weer sien is Martienus besig om in die yskas te grou. "Ag, jirre jises!" Blaf Momo, en staan met haar hande op haar heupe. Die arme yskas was leeg gepik van die kos, wat op die kas gestaan het. Martienus leun teen die kas en eet appel na appel, en toe begin hy die brood met botter smeer en verskeie toebroodjies maak en dit eet.

Lizzy sug en staan op. "Ek gaan nie bogger nie." Sê sy en gaan na die sitkamer toe. Jeani sit te lekker en kyk hoe al die kos opgevreet word! Ek staar verstom met die hoeveelheid kos wat Martienus klaar besig was om te eet.

Jojo en Deidara kom terug van die badkamer af en die eerste ding wat Jojo doen is gryp 'n toebroodjie wat nog nie geëet is nie. "Voordat jy als klaar opgevreet kry." Sy steek haar tong uit vir Martienus en gaan sit. Ek hang my kop met hulpeloosheid. Die arme yskas was so vinnig leeggepak en daar was skaars 'n krummel oor toe Martienus die koffie kas oopmaak om vir homself koffie te maak **en** verder in die kaste te grou vir nog kos. Dankie tog hy het die gevrieste en ongaar kos uitgelos sodat ons ten minste pannekoeke die volgende oggend kon eet. Konan sou nie baie gelukkig wees met die vermiste kos nie.

Fok toe ek weer sien, sit Momo, Jojo en Jeani met hul fone in hand, want dis wat hulle dit genoem het, besig om deur foto's te kyk. Momo het die mees interessantste foto's gehad, van Martienus toe hy nog in 'n meisie se liggaam was. Ons igroneer toe maar die kos asblik en kyk deur foto's op die drie se slimfone.

Jojo het gebloos toe Momo by 'n foto van Martienus kom waar hy nie 'n vrou is nie. "Momo, ek het klaar daai een gesien... Skip asseblief!" Piep jojo en probeer haar oë knyp.

"Whoa! Wag, het hy nog altyd daai tattoo gehad?!" Jeani gryp Momo se foon en hou dit voor haar neus. Die ander twee was nuuskierig, so hulle gryp die foon terug en kyk ook. Martienus, wat klaar alles leeg geëet het, het agter my kom staan en na die prent loer.

"Ja." Ons het nie geweet wat of hoe wat gebeur nie, want Jojo spring bo-oor haar stoel, rooi in haar gesig. Momo laat gooi haar foon wat Martienus gevang het voordat dit kon breek teen die vloer, en Jeani sit pen regop met 'n rooi gesig. Ek was in die ergste posisie, met Martienus se gesig reg langs myne toe hy die foon gevang het. "Daai een is al oud, ekt hom in graad sewe al gekry." Hy beweeg toe weg en lig sy hemp dat dit oor sy skouers hang en lig sy arm. Op sy ribbekas sit 'n swart tattooëermerk.

Die meisies hol vorentoe om dit te bekyk terwyl ek myself kalmeer van die skok wat ek gekry het toe hy oor my skouer praat. "Wow!" Momo se stem was harder as die ander twee wat die tattoo bekyk het. Toe ek kyk toe sien ek dat dit 'n ster met woorde was. En Jojo het met graagte dit gelees.

"Aura, caminus, aqua, humus, spiritus...? Martienus, wat beteken dit?" Vra Jojo en raak aan die tattooëermerk.

Momo klap vir Jojo teen haar kop en storm oor na die tafel toe waar ek soos 'n idioot sit. "Dis mos die vyf elemente jou nool." Skel sy en val in die stoel met haar arms oor haar bors gevou. Jojo kyk weer na die tattoo voordat sy verstaan het en ook gaan sit het saam met Jeani op haar hakke. Martienus haal toe sy hemp af en stap koffie kas toe om weer koffie vir homself te maak. "Martienus! Hemp!" Blaf Momo. Sy was meer soos een van daai vriende wat jy kry wat vir almal uitkyk.

Martienus staar vir haar, lig sy skouers en maak maar verder sy koffie voordat hy by die deur uit dwaal.

Wat?!

Ek spring op en hol agter die ou aan met Momo op my hakke. Voor ek weer sien word ek teen die muur vasgedruk met 'n hand teen my keel. "MARTIENUS!" Gil Momo wat eweskielik ophou hardloop het. Ek het effens gesukkel om asem te haal met Martienus se hand wat my lugpyp toedruk.

"Los my laat ek self rond fok." Martienus gluur vir my in die swak beligte gang en toe vir Momo. Hy laat toe gaan en loop verder.

Momo hardloop gou oor na my toe en help my van die vloer af. "Hys eweskielik nugter..." Sug sy en staar agter Martienus aan. Ek vryf my keel en draai na Momo toe. "Nee, jy gaan nie agter hom gaan volg nie, is jy befok in jou kop?" Vluister sy haastig.

"Baas het gesê ek moet kyk wat maak hy, anders kak ek!" Vluister ek.

Met 'n ernstige gesig klap sy my deur my bek en staan met haar hande op haar heupe. "Jou baas se moer. Eks seker hy wil nie hê jy moet jou gat sien as Martienus jou opfok nie."

"Momo, gaan terug kombuis toe, asseblief." Ek sug en vee 'n and oor my gesig, die plek waar sy my gemoer het besig om te brand. "Ek dink ek kan myself hanteer."

"Met Martienus wat klaar water kragte gekry het te danke aan jou?! En staal kragte van jou haitie taitie baas wat jy so met 'n happy chappie gesig loop gehoorsaam?! Ga! Ek kry jou fokken jammer!" Momo draai om en storm terug in die gang af.

Ek sug en skud my kop. Sonder nog 'n woord stap ek deur die gang om vir Martienus weer op te spoor.

 **Lizzy**

Ek sit nog lekker in die sitkamer, besig op my foon, toe Momo ingestorm kom. "Daai dom vis poes!" Blaf sy.

"Wat?" Ek staar vir haar. Jeani en Jojo stap in die sitkamer in agterna en gaan sit elk op 'n bank. "Moenie vir my sê Martienus dwaal hier rond en visbek volg agter hom?!" Ek spring op en gryp my kop.

Momo knik haar kop en storm op en af in die middel van die sitkamer. Jojo vee 'n hand oor haar gesig en Jeani grou in haar neus. "Sies!" Blaf Jojo en klap vir Jeani agter haar kop. Ons hoor toe twee klipharde ontploffings en sien vir Martienus en Kisame in die sitkamer inval, besig om mekaar te martel. Ek dink Kisame het bietjie erger gekak, want Martienus was bietjie sterker as die half vis met al die sport wat hy so aanhoudend vir geoefen het.

Martienus was nie nugter nie, ek kon dit sien. Hy gee vir Kisame sewe houe in sy ribbekas voordat hy afgegooi is en ook gemoker word deur Kisame. Jojo gil uit skok en staar vir hulle met 'n bleek gesig. Momo sug en vee 'n hand oor haar gesig, syt geweet so iets gaan gebeur in elk geval.

Die twee mans baklei soos honde, so erg laat die bloed begin spat het. Ons moes uit die pad uit en in die hoek gaan staan het want hulle ruk toe mekaar in die middel van die sitkamer in en gooi vuiste. Kisame het so paar keer vir Martienus gehap met sy haai tande en hy was self gemoker laat sy bek begin bloei het. Daar was een bank in vlenters gebreek en 'n ander afgebrand want Martienus het vuur begin gooi.

Die twee get begin om magiese kragte en jutsus teen mekaar te gebruik. Martienus het Kisame 'n paar keer vas gegryp met die vlam hande agter sy rug. Water het niks teen Martienus meer gewerk nie want Kisame het baie vinnig self nat geword. Naderhand was die hele sitkamer vloer papsopnat en bloederig soos die twee baklei.

Ek moes vir Jojo vashou terwyl sy huil. Jeani en Momo staan met bleek gesigte en kyk hoe die mans mekaar moker. Nie een van ons het geweet hoe om dit op te hou nie... Want ons is meisies en ons weet nie van baklei nie!

Kakuzu storm toe in die sitkamer in saam met Hidan, Deidara en iemand wat ons nog nie gesien het nie, Itachi. Martienus, hemploos en vol vuur het soos Ace die Vuurvuis gelyk van One Piece, wat koel was, maar hulle het nie ophou baklei nie. Nie tot Kakuzu en Itachi vir Martienus beetkry en wegsleep van Kisame, en Deidara en Hidan vir Kisame wegsleep. Kisame kalmeer tog maar Martienus... Hy poes vir Itachi deur sy kakebeen en bliksem vir Kakuzu in sy ribbekas. "Maak hom ophou..." Jojo snik teen my skouer. "HOU OP!" Sy skree laat almal vries.

Martienus het haar nie gehoor nie en slaan weer aan die brand. Dis eers toe Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori wat ingeklim het, Kisame en Deidara vir Martienus vashou dat hy ophou baklei het. Ek druk vir Jojo vas voordat sy na hom toe kon hardloop. Pein stap in die sitkamer in met Zetsu aan sy hakke.

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Fokken hell...**

 **Eks sommer stom geslaan met my** **eie** **gedagtes!**

 **Maar nou ja, dis 'n hoek hanger vir julle. Kan julle raai wat volgende gaan gebeur?**

 **Ongelukkig kon ek toe net tot hoofstuk ses klaarmaak voor die naweek, so nou moet ek maar tyd soek deur die naweek om die ander vir hoofstukke klaar te skryf en op te sit.**

 **Ek hoop julle het dit geniet en hang asseblief bal vir hoofstuk sewe.**


	7. Chapter 7: Jou dom poes!

**Fok, ek moes nou eers gaan proeflees op elke hoofstuk vir spelfoute, maar ek weet daar is nogsteeds 'n hele paar daarbinne ingedruk.**

 **In elk geval, ekt die doodlyn gemis dat ek al tien hoofstukke op kry voor die naweek, ek suck ek weet. Ek gaan nou maar kyk of ek tyd kan maak om die hoofstukke voor** **die einde van** **volgende week op te kry, aangesien ek net herdie een en drie ander oor het om op te sit, hang asseblief bal.**

 **Ek probeer so vinnig as moontlik opvang sonder om om te neek van die min slaap wat ek die afgelope week kry.**

 **In elk geval, geniet asseblief hoofstuk sewe en ek smeek vir reviews al!**

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

In die vorige hoofstuk:

Kakuzu storm toe in die sitkamer in saam met Hidan, Deidara en iemand wat ons nog nie gesien het nie, Itachi. Martienus, hemploos en vol vuur het soos Ace die Vuurvuis gelyk van One Piece, wat koel was, maar hulle het nie ophou baklei nie. Nie tot Kakuzu en Itachi vir Martienus beetkry en wegsleep van Kisame, en Deidara en Hidan vir Kisame wegsleep. Kisame kalmeer tog maar Martienus... Hy poes vir Itachi deur sy kakebeen en bliksem vir Kakuzu in sy ribbekas. "Maak hom ophou..." Jojo snik teen my skouer. "HOU OP!" Sy skree laat almal vries.

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Lizzy**

Ek knip my oë en staar vir Pein wat net-net in die vertrek ingestap het. "Wat de fok dink jy doen jy? Kyk watter kak maak jy!" Pein bliksem vir Martienus deur sy gesig. Kakuzu moes sy arm vashou want hy wou terugslaan. Pein draai na ons toe en sien vir Jojo wat huil. "Verskoon tog, julle kan maar gaan. Zetsu." Sê hy. Die plant man sug liggies en wag dat ons uit die vertrek uit is voordat hy ons volg om by 'n kamer uit te kom.

 **Kakuzu**

Baas was poes kwaad, en met die mors wat die twee bliksems gemaak het sou ek ekstra moes betaal. Die ou was redelik sterk, want ek moes regtig moeite in sit om sy een arm vas te hou. Kisame was net so fokken skuldig aan die chaos, maar hyt nie vir baas-sama gegluur soos wat die ander ou gedoen het nie.

"Kisame, het hy iets gehad om te drink?" Vra baas, nog besig om op te neem hoe die sitkamer lyk. Kisame knik sy kop en bly grond toe staar. Baas draai na ons toe weer en gluur vir die ou. "Julle kan maar gaan." Sê hy. "Maak seker die meisies is oukei." Sonder nog 'n woord staan die vyf van ons op en los die ou in die sitkamer met baas.

Ek het hom begin jammer kry, want met die kak wat hy gemaak het sou baas hom heelmoontlik net voor dood los. Voor ek uit die sitkamer uit is loer ek agtertoe en sien hom opstaan om vir baas te bliksem.

 **Pein**

Ek gee vir Martienus kans om op sy voete te kom voordat ek hom in sy maag skop. "Wat is jou probleem?" Blaf ek en gryp van my staal pale. Voor ek hom verder kon skop toe voel ek myself oor die kamer trek. Ek wonder eweskielik hoekom sy vuis so hard was, dis toe ek onmiddelik weet. "Onmoontlik!"

"Wat? Geskok?" Martienus grinnik soos 'n wilde kreatuur. Voordat hy my weer kon raak slaan toe gebruik ek my chakra om hom aan die slaap te sit deur aan sy nek te raak. Ek staan bo-oor hom en gluur af, de moer in omdat hy so baie verwoesting aan die skuilplek gebring het. Zetsu kom staan langs my en staar af na Martienus.

"Moet ek hom wegneem, baas-sama?" Vra Zetsu. " **Meskien moet ek laat my plante hom vergiftig...** Nee!" Hyt met homself begin stry. Ek buk af langs Martienus en bestudeer sy beserings, wat begin toe trek het. Hy sou in 'n sel moet bly tot hy kalmeer, of net wel in my kantoor bly. "Baas?"

"Vat hom na my kantoor toe en kry vir Kakuzu hierbinne sodat hy solank die koste kan bereken van die herstelwerk." Ek stap uit die sitkamer uit en gaan na die kamer waar die meisies was. Toe ek die deur oopmaak toe kyk hulle nie op van die vloer af nie, hulle het net op 'n bed elk gesit in stilte. Hidan stoot homself weg van die muur af.

Hy kom staan voor my en vee 'n hand oor sy gesig. "Dit... Wil ek nooit weer fokken sien nie. Is die doos nou uit?" Vra hy en loer agter my. Hidan sug met dankbaarheid en beduie na die meisies. "Hulle het nog niks gesê vandat hulle in die kamer ingestap het." Nou wat verwag jy Hidan, hulle is geskok! Die ou draai weg en stap by die deur uit.

Ek maak my keel skoon om die meisies se aandag te kry. "Hys aan die slaap vir nou. Sodra hy wakker word gaan ek hom vra wat gebeur he-" Jojo het opgespring en in my vasgehardloop. Syt vir 'n rukkie aanhou huil terwyl die ander drie net sit en staar. Elkeen se gesigte was bleek, ek het geweet ek sou vir Konan moes instuur om na hulle te kyk, want die ouens sou nie veel kon help nie.

Jojo hou op huil en kyk op na my toe. "Ek wil nie hê hy moet weer baklei nie..." Sê sy met trane wat by haar wange afloop. Ek het geweet ek sou die meisies moet weghou wanneer ons die gesterte monsters vang en goed, want hulle sou dit nie kon hanteer om te sien dat Martienus iemand seermaak nie.

Stadig buk ek my kop tot op haar hoogte en glimlag. "Hy sal nie, moenie daaroor bekommerd raak nie. Kry 'n bietjie slaap." Suggereer ek en staan weer regop voordat ek die kamer verlaat laat Deidara die deur toemaak. Ek stap dadelik na my kantoor toe, want Zetsu het eweskielik sy chakra opgestoot. Toe ek daar inkom sit Martienus vas in Zetsu se plante. "Gaan jy nog fokken aangaan?!" Ek storm oor na die ou toe en bliksem sy ribbekas. Hy val grond toe en Zetsu gaan staan in 'n hoek.

"Baas, hy word sterker met elke element wat aan hom raak... **Hy moet nou vrek voor niemand hom kan keer nie!** Wat sê ek, nee!" Zetsu hou aan met homself stry, kop in sy hande, terwyl ek oor na Martienus toe stap en hom in sy ribbekas skop. Sy energievlakke was besig om vinnig te verswak, wat ons verder 'n paar dae agter sou hou met die vang van die eenstert. As hy net tog ophou met sy kak dan sou hy nie in daardie toestand gewees het nie. Dom poes. Ek gluur vir hom en buk af langs hom.

"Is jy nou klaar?" Vra ek en hou 'n paal reg ingeval hy nog probeer om kak te maak. Hy begin hoes laat bloed by sy mond uit spat, dis toe ek die bytmerke op sy voorarms en skouers sien, wat nie vir 'n fok wil weggaan nie. Kisame moes hom gehap het, wat nie 'n goeie teken is nie; daai vis se bek is so vol bakteria dat dit tot infeksie kan lei. Ek sug en vee 'n hand oor my gesig voordat ek na Zetsu toe draai. "Kry vir Kakuzu, sê vir hom hy moet maar die herstelwerk vergeet vir nou."

Sonder 'n woord verdwyn Zetsu in die grond in. Ek het geweet Kakuzu sal nie so gretig wees om van sy werk wat hy klaar moet doen weg getrek te word vir nog werk nie. "Fokkof... Poes!" Blaf Martienus en hoes verder, hy draai toe met sy rug na my toe en krul op in 'n bal. "As jy jou fokken *hack* lede onder beheer kan hou sal ek myself *hack* hanteer!"

"Wat de poes? Ek word daar weggeruk om na hierdie doos te kom kyk! Wat de hell is fout met ho- o fok." Kakuzu staar met groot oë na die bytmerke.

"Ja." Sug ek en staan op. "Kyk of jy en Sasori hom nie dalk kan help nie. Andersins sal ons kunoichi van Konoha moet kry."

"Julle fokken los my!" Blaf Martienus en probeer opstaan, maar hy val op die vloer. Kakuzu sug en stap oor na hom toe. Hy knik vir my voordat hy vir Martienus optel en uit my kantoor dra. Zetsu skud sy kop en verdwyn na sy tuin toe om weg te kom van die reuk van bloed. As die enigste twee mediese personeel niks kan doen nie sal daar sekere probleme opdraai.

 **Kisame**

Ek loop in die gang af toe Kakuzu om die draai kom, Martienus in sy arms. "Fok..." Ek staar vir die ou geskok. Ek het vergeet dat ek hom gehap het toe hy my probeer verwurg het. En ek het ook vergeet dat ek kak maak met my bek.

Soos 'n doos staar ek agterna Kakuzu wat vir Martienus oor sy skouer loop dra. Momo het die deur oopgemaak na hul kamer toe en gevries. "..." Sy kon nie praat nie, net bly staar met haar mond oop. Toe Kakuzu om die draai stap toe gluur Momo dadelik vir my. "Jou vuil hond..." Sy begin oor storm. "Wat de hell is fout met jou bliksemse kop?!"

"Momo! Kalmeer!" Skree Lizzy van die deur af. "Nog 'n bakleiery... Jojo gaan..."

"..." Momo draai terug na Lizzy toe. Die twee staar vir mekaar en sug voordat Momo terug kamer toe gaan. Voor sy die deur toemaak toe gluur sy vir my met vuur in haar oë. "Ek het jou gewaarsku... Nog voor die kak begin het." Sy slaan die deur toe.

Ek sug, die een kant van my gesig waar my kiewe sit was besig om te brand te danke aan Martienus en sy vuur. Hy was vir een of ander rede sterker as toe hy 'n meisie was... Maar nou ja, sterkte kan verander op so 'n manier, maar... Dis asof sy sterkte verdubbel het met tien of iets. Een hou van hom toe hy 'n meisie was het skaars seer gemaak, nou toe ons baklei het... Dit het gevoel asof hy met wapens geveg het, en ek het nie vir Samehada byderhand gehad nie!

Sonder nog 'n woord stap ek na Kakuzu se mediese kamer om my gesig reg te kry. Sommer al die areas wat Martienus my gemoker het met sy bevlamde vuiste. Voor ek kon ingaan hoor ek 'n helse geskreeuery tesame met Kakuzu wat rustig praat.

"Poes weg! Ek het nie julle fokken hulp nodig nie!" Ek sug, Martienus was besig om weer vir homself kak te maak. Die enigste rede hoekom ek en hy mekaar opgefok het is omdat ek hom rondgevolg het. Blykbaar raak hy vinnig geïriteerd met goed.

"Sit stil! Laat ek net die bliksemse naald kan inkry!" Skree Kakuzu. Ek staan en luister by die deur. "Sasori! Kom hou sy arm vas!"

"Fokkof!"

"As jy nie stil sit nie gaan ons nie die bakteria kan uitkry nie!"

"Goed so!" Daar was stilte vir so paar sekondes voordat ek hoor iets vlieg. "Bly de fok weg van my af!"

"Kakuzu, help! Hy gaan vir... Te laat..." Nog 'n kort stilte voordat daar nog iets val. "Jou dom kont! Sit nou fokken stil!"

Ek besluit toe om te kyk wat aangaan en maak die deur skrefies oop. Martienus se een arm wat vasgebind aan die bed terwyl Kakuzu verder probeer om die res van sy lyf vas te bind. Sasori se een hout pop was heeltemal in sy moer in, die ou self staan gereed met 'n inspuiting gevul met geelerige vloeistof. "Kisame! Ek kan jou ruik! Kom hier en gryp die doner se fokken voete vas!" Blaf Kakuzu.

Met genoeg motivering spring ek vorentoe en probeer met sukses om Martienus se voete vas te hou. "Jisses as die poes net aan die slaap kon bly vir meer as vyf minute!" Sasori knor en steek die naald in Martienus se arm vas. "Daarsy!" Dankbaar dat die geel vloeistof in Martienus se arm ingegaan het staan Sasori terug en vee sy voorkop af.

Martienus skree toe, blykbaar het die vloeistof gebrand... En maak dat hy aan die slaap raak. Hyt sy kop opgelig van die kussing af om vir my te gluur voordat sy kop weer platval en hy is uit. "Uit-fokken-eindelik!" Kakuzu sug en gryp 'n bottel ontsmettingsmiddel voordat hy dit begin op al die wonde smeer. "Nou wat soek jy, Kisame?" Vra hy.

Ek staar vir Kakuzu vir 'n kort rukkie waar ek op die vloer sit, toe ek platgeval het, voordat ek antwoord. "Ek weni...?" Die gebrande plekke het ophou brand.

"Nou fok hier uit laat ek kan klaarkry! Gaan maak seker Deidara is nog by die meisies of iets!" Blaf Kakuzu en draai terug na sy werk toe, besig om onder sy asem te knor. Ek sug en stap uit die kamer uit.

 **Sasori**

Ek hou nog 'n inspuiting met slaapmiddel gereed in geval die ou besluit om weer wakker te word terwyl Kakuzu besig was om ontsmettingsmiddel aan sy wonde te smeer. "Dom poes... Veroorsaak dat ek my gat af moet fokken betaal vir fokken herstelwerk... Nou moet ek jou fokken regmaak want Kisame se bek was tweeduisend jaar gelede ge-fokken-was..." Kakuzu het aanhou onder sy asem grom terwyl hy klaarmaak met die ontsmettingsmiddel.

Toe hy klaar is toe word ek weer geroep om weer vir die ou in te spuit met die slaapmiddel. Dankie tog Kakuzu het geroep net toe hy begin wakker word het.

Kakuzu begin toe stadig elke tandmerk toe steek met 'n naald en van sy snaakse tou. Toe hy klaar was met al die steke, elke nou en dan moes ek help om die ou om te draai sodat hy elke wond kon toemaak, toe sit Kakuzu terug en sug een helse sug. "Uiteindelik… As jy my sal verskoon…" Hy staan op en stap na die deur toe. Ek knik en draai terug na die ou toe. "Moet hom asseblief nie in 'n pop maak nie, ek sukkel klaar met geld sake…" Hy rol sy oë en stap uit. Sy vlou grappie het nie veel gehelp om moegheid te maak verdwyn nie.

Daar was 'n rukkie stilte terwyl ek die ou staan en bestudeer het. Ek kon uitmaak dat hy heeltemal aan die slaap was, want sy energievlakke was amper vermis. My hart het gaan staan toe hy in sy slaap mompel… Ek het gedink hy gaan opspring en begin mal gaan. Sy bo-arm spiere het eweskielik styf getrek en weer verslap. Voordat ek dalk gemoer geword het, tree ek agtertoe en bestudeer hom van vêr af.

"So jy is Martienus…" Lag ek saggies, maar staar vir hom met groot oë. Nadat hy my aan die brand gesteek het toe ons die groepie moes gaan haal het, moes ek 'n nuwe liggaam maak. "En jou element is vuur…" Ek sluk hard, die ou, al slaap hy, het my bang gemaak.

"Ngh…" Ekt gespring toe hy liggies beweeg het. Dankie tog hy was nog aan die slaap. Ek het die gevoel gekry om hom weer in te spuit met die slaapmiddel. Toe die deur oopmaak…

 **Deidara**

Ekt vir niemand in die mediese kamer gesien toe ek die deur oopmaak. Tot Sasori van die lug uit val met groot oë asof hy homself dik stukke bekak het. Un, dit was snaaks. "Wat de fok soek jy, brat?" Vra die marionet-meester en gluur vir my. Ek sluk my lag en kyk in die kamer rond. Toe ek vir Martienus sien slaap, sug ek met dankbaarheid.

"Jojo wil hom kom sien… Eintlik wil al vier kom sien hoe hy is… Nadat Kakuzu verby gestorm het na baas se kantoor toe." Ek sluk toe Martienus beweeg en weer stil lê. "Jisses hys scary."

Sasori kyk vir Martienus. "Wie hy?" Sy oë was so groot soos borde terwyl hy vir die ou op die bed staar. Ek knik my kop, my vel het begin koud raak. Tot my hand-monde het nie veel beweeg nie van vrees. "Ek dink net Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu en Baas kan hom hanteer… Okay los vir Kisame uit die storie uit, hys fokken hopeloos."

"Jy dink? Die ou sit buite die meisies se kamer en staar vir die vloer. Hys te bang om in te gaan; sê Momo gaan hom martel." Ek glimlag saggies en kyk vir Sasori wat lyk asof hy iewers anders gegaan het. Sy gesig was so bleek soos altyd; as ek moes raai dan sou ek sê hy was heelwat tot ongelooflik bang vir Martienus. "Ek sal gou die meisies-"

"Nee!" Vluister Sasori vinnig. "… Hy…" Ek staar vir die marionet-meester, wat definitief vreesbevange is met sy gesigsuitdrukking. Ek knik my kop en draai om om die kamer te verlaat. "Laat hy ten minste rus kry voordat hy…" Sasori dwaal af en vee 'n hand oor sy gesig. Ek kon so effens sien hoe bewe sy hand.

"Ek verstaan…" Ek verlaat die kamer en maak die deur toe. In die gang staan die meisies, wat my van my voete af gevang het. "Eh? Wat soek julle, un?"

Jeani staan vorentoe. "Martienus…"

Ek voel die bloed van my gesig wegloop. "H-hy m-moet r-rus k-kry, u-un-n…"

"Maar-!" Momo het probeer argumenteer.

"As hy nou wakker word is daar kak!" Blaf ek saggies. Ek vee 'n hand oor my gesig en voel die hand-mond bewe. "Tot Sasori… Wat gewoonlik geen emosies wys nie… Is bang…" My hand bewe toe ek dit laat val langs my sy. "Julle moet in elk geval ook rus kry… M-môre sal als beter wees. Ek hoop, un…"

Momo sug en draai na Jojo toe, wie nog heeltyd grond toe staar met 'n bleek gesig. "Kom… Ons sal beter voel môre oggend." Sy glimlag vir Jojo en die vier begin terug stap kamer toe. Toe hulle om die draai is toe gaan sit ek op my gat. Hoekom moes baas laat ons hulle gaan ontvoer het? Baas was nog altyd mal… Befok in sy fokken kop! Ek kon voel hoe 'n traan oor my wang gly, my hande wat 'n my skoot lê besig om in hulle moer in te bewe asof dit koud geword het.

Die ou… Martienus… Hy is poes gevaarlik… Dit sou seker beter gewees het as hy nog 'n meisie was…

Ek het nie weer vir Hidan gesien nadat hy uit die meisies se kamer gestap het, maar ekt nie regtig daaroor gekommer nie, want ek was meer bekommerd oor myself. Almal in Akatsuki was bekommerd oor hulself en wat Martienus sou doen as hy wakker word.

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **JAAAAAAMMERR! Dit het so lank geneem om dit klaar te skryf want ek ken nie veel hoe die karakters hulself gedra nie!**

 **Elk geval, ek hoop julle het dit geniet en… Ek soek asseblief 'n review!**

 **Asseblief! Ek fokken smeek julle!**

 **Julle maak dat ek sommer wil ophou met die storie, julle is doos lelik…**


	8. Chapter 8: Selfoon kak

**Jislaaikit, ek begin self bang raak vir die storie... Meskien moes ek dit nie oorskryf nie...**

 **Ek kan nie net so ophou nie! Ek moet aangaan! Om vir julle liefde te bring!**

 **Hier is hoofstuk 8! Ek sit en bekak myself soos ek verder skryf!**

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

In die vorige hoofstuk:

"As hy nou wakker word is daar kak!" Blaf ek saggies. Ek vee 'n hand oor my gesig en voel die hand-mond bewe. "Tot Sasori… Wat gewoonlik geen emosies wys nie… Is bang…" My hand bewe toe ek dit laat val langs my sy. "Julle moet in elk geval ook rus kry… M-môre sal als beter wees. Ek hoop, un…"

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Martienus**

My oë skiet dadelik oop toe ek wakker word, iets was op my maag, en dit was bietjie irriterend. Toe ek kyk toe sien ek dit was Jojo.

-Voor dit:-

 **Deidara**

Ek staan op van my gat af en gaan direk na my kamer toe om te gaan slaap. My kop het gedwaal na Sasori toe, wat nog in die mediese kamer moes sit en seker maak dat Martienus slaap kry. Ek igroneer my gedagtes en val op my bed neer, slaap wat aan my kop trek.

 **-Die volgende dag-**

"-eidara... Deidara! Word wakker!"

"Eh?" Ek maak my oë oop en sien Momo langs my kop. Binne twee sekondes sit ek regop; my hart klop so vinnig dat ek gedink het dit sou weghardloop! "W-wat soek jy, un?"

Momo staar af van waar sy langs my bed staan. "Ons wil asseblief op Martienus gaan kyk..." Vroumens, ek het nounet myself wakker bekak, wil jy nou regtig hê dat ek in 'n hoekie moet gaan wegkruip as Martienus my nou probeer aanval? Jaasaas, ek kan nie vroumense verstaan nie; dis asof hulle van 'n ander planeet kom...

[No fucking shit Sherlock, wanneer het jy dit uitgevind?]

Ek vee 'n hand oor my gesig. "Kan ek net behoorlik wakker word?" Dis toe 'n idee my vang. "Hoekom vra jy nie iemand anders nie?"

"Hulle is almal in jou baas se kantoor." Sy gluur vir my asof ek dom is. [Ag verskoon tog julle, hy's fokken blond!] "Jojo wil regtig weet of hy nou oukei is of nie."

Die meisie het regtig bekommerd gelyk. "Ek kan nie help nie, netnou kom ek in die ka- AAAAAARGGHHK!" Zetsu het besluit om homself deur my bed te gooi.

"Baas soek jou in sy kantoor, nou. **Hyt gesê as jy nie daar is binne drie minute nie kan ek jou eet.** Nie eintlik nie, ekt self daarmee opgekom." Fokkit Zetsu kan mens deurmekaar maak, al probeer hy nie. Ek sug en staan toe op. Zetsu draai na Momo toe. "Julle kan hom gaan sien sodra baas ons almal laat gaan. **Die deur na die mediese kamer is gesluit, julle sal moet wag.** Ek wil regtig nie hê julle moet beseer word nie... **Watter kak praat jy? Jy gee nie 'n fok om nie, maak die deur oop!** NEE!"

Ek draai toe na Momo toe terwyl Zetsu met homself stry. "Jammer, un..." Sonder nog 'n woord staan ek op van my bed af en stap uit die kamer uit om baas se kantoor toe te gaan. [Hierdie hele 'baas' storie maak dat die Akatsuki soos hardwerkende swart mense klink! Geen offens teenoor swart mense nie, want julle is fokken awesome!] Ek het Momo hoor sug voordat ek weg van my kamer stap.

Ekt ook gewonder waarom baas ons nou bymekaar roep. Seker om ons uit te kak? Daai gedagte het definitief in my kop gebly tot ek in die kantoor is. "Jy vat eeue om wakker te word, Deidara!" Blaf Konan wat langs baas se tafel gestaan het. "Het jy alweer lê en boek lees?!"

"Nee tannie,un..." Ek kyk af vloer toe en gaan staan langs Sasori.

"Tannie?! Eks nie jou bliksemse tannie nie!" Konan het reg gemaak om my met haar papiere op te fok.

"Konan." Baas staan op en stap om die tafel. "Julle is hiernatoe geroep sodat ek 'n guns kan vra." O fok... As dit nie 'n uittrap-sessie is nie, is dit een of ander kak missie waarop ons moet gaan. Ek sluk saggies en luister verder. "Na gister se fokkop kan ons well sê dat Martienus nie veel van hierdie plek hou nie, veral nie julle nie. Tot Konan, wat hom nog nie gesien het as gevolg van haar missie in Amegakure, sal tien teen een gehaat word deur die ou."

Baas... Dink jy nie ons hoort die plek op te kikker dat dit vriendeliker lyk nie? Dink ek, maar ek kon niks sê nie, ingeval ek gebliksem gaan word. Baas het verder gepraat, maar my kop was iewers anders alweer. Ekt gedink aan hoe ons vir Martienus sou moes hanteer ingeval hy weer hand-uit ruk. "Luister jy, Deidara?" Vra Konan.

"Eh? Ja! Natuurlik, un!" Ek krap agter my kop soos 'n poephol en luister maar verder na baas se elle lange toespraak. [Klink dit nie bekend nie?]

"In elk geval, ek wil hê julle moet julle afstand van Martienus af hou, ingeval hy weer kak gaan maak." Baas vee 'n hand oor sy gesig en kyk vir elkeen van ons wat teen die ander muur staan. Die muur het gate in... Wat nie 'n goeie aanduiding is nie... "Te danke aan die kak wat hy klaar gemaak het, is ons nou redelik agter met die vang van die eenstert." Well no shit. Ek het begin voel dat ons in die eerste plek die groepie uit moes los het, want die kak was besig om my op my senuwees te sit, letterlik!

Kakuzu steek sy hand op. "Vraag... Hoe gaan die ou gebruik word om te help met die vang van die gesterte monsters?" Ek sweetval en staar vir Kakuzu. Wat 'n kak vraag...

"Hy gaan op die missies saam met julle." Sê baas. Dis toe Hidan homself fucked up bekak.

"Nee, nee! Asse-fokken-blief! Nee!" Hy gaan kruip in die hoekie weg.

"Hidan! Hy sal tien teen een meer gekalmeerd wees wanneer hy wakker word, so hou jou bliksemse bek!" Baas het gelyk asof hy vir Hidan so erg doodmaak dat nie eens sy onsterflikheid hom sal kan help nie. "Julle kan maar verdaag."

Uiteindelik, ek het begin paniekerig raak. Ek stap terug na my kamer toe om weer te gaan slaap. Momo het nogsteeds in my kamer gesit toe ek terug kom. "Wat de fok maak jy nog hier, un?!"

"Ek wag vir jou." Sy glimlag en staan van die bed af op. "Jy gaan ons nou na Martienus toe neem." Dis toe sy haar kneukels knak om te wys dat sy ernstig is. Ek lig my hande op, 'n druppeltjie sweet op my voorkop.

"Okay... Laat ons gaan..." Sug ek en wag dat sy vooruit stap. Ek wou regtig die deur agter haar gat toeklap... Ernstigwaar... Maar iets het maak dat ek ook wou sien hoe dit met die fokker gaan. So ons stap toe na die meisies se kamer toe en kry die ander drie.

Ons kom toe by die mediese kamer uit waar Sasori buite die deur staan met groot oë. Hy was te bang om in te gaan, het ek geraai. Toe hy ons sien toe maak hy die deur oop en stap in. Ek wag 'n paar oomblikke tot ek hom hoor sug voordat ek instap.

Toe Jojo vir Martienus sien toe lyk sy minder bleek en glimlag 'n bietjie. Die ander drie was net so bly dat hy ten minste asem gehaal het. Waar die meisies bly was, was ek en Sasori dood bang. Ek dink ons het altwee verwag dat hy oornag sou vrek of iets.

Jojo stap oor na die bed toe waar Martienus lê en slaap, gevolg deur die ander drie. Jeani het lukraak in haar oor gegrou en haar vinger na die tyd gelêk. Wat 'n snaakse groep?

"Dit sou help as hy wakker was... Nê, Momo?" Vra Jojo toe sy haar hand op Martienus se skouer sit. Ek bekak myself en staan terug, want ek het nou regtig gedink hy gaan wakker word. Sasori het seker ook so gedink, want hy het amper onder die werk tafel ingeduik.

Momo lag saggies. "Seker..." Sê sy en gaan sit op een van die stoele in die kamer. Lizzy staan met haar hande aanmekaar, besig om te bid. Jeani gaan sit op die vloer en staar op na Martienus op die bed.

Ek gaan staan teen die muur, ingeval ek gesien word wanneer Martienus wakker word. Toe Lizzy klaar bid, toe neem sy 'n stoel en sit dit langs die bed vir Jojo om te gaan sit voordat sy ook op 'n stoel langs Momo gaan sit. Jojo lê toe haar kop op Martienus se maag, 'n glimlag op haar gesig.

Dis toe hy begin wakker word het. Ek en Sasori druk onself teen die muur vas, asof ons probeer soos Zetsu maak en in die muur weg versmeld.

 **Martienus**

My oë skiet dadelik oop toe ek wakker word, iets was op my maag, en dit was bietjie irriterend. Toe ek kyk toe sien ek dit was Jojo. "Martienus!" Momo het eerste opgespring van waar ever de fok sy was en langs my kom staan. Jojo se kop skiet op en sy begin op traan.

Jeani en Lizzy was ook binne 'n paar sekondes langs die bed. "Ons is so bly jys orraait!" Sê Jeani en vee 'n hand oor haar gesig.

Voordat enige van die ander verder kon praat het ek besluit ek wou die bliksems in die kamer sien. "Ek kan julle voel. Dit help nie julle probeer wegkruip nie." Grom ek en sit regop. My skouers en voorarms het soos moederpoese gepyn en toe ek kyk, toe sien ek steke. Bliksemse zombie poes.

Deidara en Sasori tree uit die skaduwees uit met groot gerekte oë. Jojo het blykbaar gedink ek gaan iets doen, want sy het haar kop in my skoot gesit. Dit was 'n bietjie ongemaklik... "On-on-ons-ons..."

"Fokken praat en kry klaar! Jojo skyf jou kop! Jy gee vir my 'n fokken horing!" Blaf ek. Ek kon voel hoe die bloed oor my gesig trek met die moeite wat ek gebruik het om die horing af te hou, wat 'n fokken missie was van 'n kant af.

Jojo vlieg op, bebloos soos 'n tamatie en vra om verskoning. Momo en Jeani skyf uit die pad uit sodat ek vir Deidara en Sasori kon sien. Die twee was blykbaar geskok met my bewoording, want hulle staar vir my met oop bekke. Ou Barbie was nog 'n saak wat af na my broek gekyk het elke twee sekondes. Sasori het begin praat. "Verskoon tog hierdie ding... Hys bietjie fucked up..."

"As hy weer vir my broek kyk dan kap ek sy voël af en druk dit in jou keelgat af." Ek gluur vir Deidara wat eweskielik ophou op en af kyk soos 'n fokken moffie wat kos soek. "Hoekom het julle dit gedoen?" Vra ek.

"W-" Sasori wou begin praat toe Kakuzu instap.

"O... Jy's wakker..." Die ou krap sy kop laat sy lang hare ewekansig skeef gaan staan. Ek gluur hom aan en beduie na die steke op my arms. "Err..." Kakuzu kyk vir Sasori. "Baas het gesê-"

"Baas se poes!" Blaf ek. "Ek het gesê julle fokken los my uit!" Voordat ek kon opstaan om hom te bliksem is Jojo op my skoot met haar gat, haar arms om my nek.

"Asseblief moenie baklei nie!" Smeek sy, haar gesig in my skouer.

"Martienus, gedra jouself! Hulle het jou net gehelp!" Momo gluur my aan met haar hande op haar heupe. "Wie weet hoe lank terug daai vuil vis sy mond uit gewas het?"

Ek sug en kalmeer voordat ek vir Jojo van my skoot afstoot. "Waar is my hemp?" Vra ek toe ek my bene van die bed afgooi. Ek voel toe 'n stuk lap wat teen my gesig gegooi word, wat een van my visnet hemde is. Sonder iets te sê trek ek dit oor my kop.

Daar was doodse stilte voor Kakuzu begin praat het. "Baas wil jou sien..." Brom hy. My kop was redelik seer na die alkohol wat ek gedrink het. Ekt gewonder hoe erg die plek lyk met Kakuzu se gesigsuitdrukking wat iewers tussen kwaad en de poes in was. Ek sug toe en staan van die bed op. "Pasop vir jou-!" Te fokken laat.

Ek voel 'n steek pyn in my linker been en neek vorentoe. "Eina jou ma se pa se linker poes lip van sy antie se tannie se skewe balhaar wat uit haar opgefokte ambeie belaaide hol steek in haar ouma se oupa se sewe tande van fokken hel af!" Op my maag lê ek en kreun van die pyn.

Kakuzu sug en vee 'n hand oor sy gesig. "Jy was so fucked up dat jy jou knieg in sy moer in gebliksem het teen Sasori se marionet." Hy draai na Sasori toe. "Wat was die ding se naam?"

"Los die saak..." Knor Sasori en stap uit die kamer uit. Momo giggel eweskielik en help my op met die hulp van Jojo, Jeani en Lizzy.

"Dit sal 'n paar ure neem voor dat daai knieg weer reg is." Kakuzu sug. "Ongelukkig kan ek nie veel aan 'n knieg doen wat seergemaak is nie. En omdat jy Sasori se marionet opgeneek het weier hy om te help."

Jojo bars uit van die lag en druk my om my maag. "Haai nooit, Martienus... Wie sou dink jy kan Sasori kwaad en bang maak?" Sy giggel en hou op druk.

"Okay..." Ek glimlag. "Kom ons gaan tog na die fokken baas toe laat ek hoor wat die doos tesê het..." Voordat ons uit die kamer uit kon gaan toe keer Kakuzu ons.

"Ek sal oorneem... Baas het spesifiseer dat net hy daar moet wees..." Kakuzu sug en hou sy hand uit.

"Jou baas se p-" Lizzy wou begin praat, maar ek hou 'n hand op en huppel oor na Kakuzu toe. "Martienus?!"

"Dis orraait, ek dink eks klaar genoeg beseer dat ek amper my les geleer het..."

"Amper?" Almal kyk vir my met geskokte gesigte, Jojo wil amper begin huil.

Ek sug en vee 'n hand oor my gesig. "Okay, okay, ek het my les geleer..."

Jojo sug van dankbaarheid en gaan staan langs Momo. Ons groet toe en ek huppel met moeite langs Kakuzu wat probeer om my op te hou met sy fokken weird tou goed. Ek kry toe een van 'n grotesk idees.

"Moenie vir my sê jyt die kak gebruik om die steke in te sit nie..." Ek kyk vir Kakuzu wat sy kop knik uit vreugde. My vel raak koud en ek gril van die gedagte. Na fanfics wat ek en Jojo van Kakuzu gelees het, wil ek nie weet wat hy ook gedoen het terwyl hy my beserings reggemaak het nie.

"Hoekom lyk jy asof jy 'n spook gesien het? Ek het net jou steke ingesit. Al bytmerk wat regtig onverwags was is die een op jou gat..."

"Wat?!"

"Ek grap..."

Ek gluur vir Kakuzu en huppel verder. Ons kom toe uiteindelik by die kantoor uit en Kakuzu maak die deur oop. Ek knik my kop en huppel verder in alleen. Eerste dink wat ek vir soek is die muur wat ek vinnig gekry het en teen geleun het. "Geen wonder Sasori se marionet is gefok nie..." Hoor ek Pein se stem van die ander kant van die kamer af.

"Dit lyk asof hy bedaar het, baas-sama." Iemand anders was ook in die kamer, 'n meisie of vroumens. Toe ek kyk toe sien ek vir Konan. "Wow..."

"Ons het nie tyd vir fangirl nie, Konan. Gedra jouself."

"Oukei..." Syt geklink asof sy begin bloos het vir een of ander rede, wat nogals snaaks was, want ek het haar nog nooit gesien bloos in die storie nie.

Pein staan op van agter sy tafel af en stap oor na waar ek teen die muur leun. "Jy gaan maak dat Kakuzu al die geld moet opgebruik wat ons sover bymekaar gemaak het..." Hy stop 'n paar tree voor my en vou sy arms oor sy bors. "Jy weet seker hoekom jy hier is?" Ek skud my kop. Ongelukkig weet ek nie hoekom ek in Pein se kantoor geroep is nie. "Die eenstert gaan oor vyf dae gevang word. Jy gaan saam met Deidara en Sasori gaan om hom te gaan kry."

"Wag, wat?!" Ek staar vir Pein met 'n oop bek. "Ek kan nie dit net fokken doen nie! Aargh!" My knieg het begin pyn toe ek op dit staan. Pein sug en vee 'n hand oor sy gesig, blykbaar klaar frustreerd soos hy klaar is.

"Ons is klaar 'n hele paar dae agter skedule." Sug hy en kyk weer na my toe. "Jy het saamgestem om ons te help, reg?" Ek dink toe terug en knik my kop. Pein laat sak sy arms en beduie dat ek hom moet volg.

"Err...? Knieg?"

"Konan."

Dis toe ek voel iets klim by my broekspyp op en draai om my knieg. "Oukei?" Ek lig 'n wenkbrou en probeer op my been staan, wat nie veel gepyn het nie. Dankbaar, sug ek en stap toe saam met Pein na sy tafel toe. Hy beduie dat ek op die stoel voor die tafel sit, en ek gaan sit maar; die ding wat om my been gevou het klim weer uit my broekspyp uit.

"Die meisies, veral Jojo, was bekommerd oor jou. So erg laat hulle my smeek dat jy nie verder baklei nie." Pein sit op sy stoel en lê met sy elmboë op die tafel. "Jy verstaan seker dat jy stil moet bly oor hierdie missie, reg?"

Ek knik my kop en staar vir die tafel. "Watter verskoning gaan jy maak of het jy gemaak vir wanneer ek weg is?" Vra ek en kyk op om sy gesigsuitdrukking te sien, wat basies dieselfde gebly het.

"Hulle gaan dink jy is op 'n missie om op Amegakure te gaan inluister. Inligting te versamel saam met Konan." Pein se plan het nie te sleg geklink nie, die meisies sou definitief dit dink. "Jy gaan 'n uur voor die tyd saam met Konan uit die skuilplek gaan en vir Deidara en Sasori wag by die bos. Konan sal saam met jou wag."

Ek knik my kop en lê terug in die stoel. "Vyf dae van nou af, reg?" Vra ek. Pein knik sy kop. "Wat moet ek tot dan doen?"

"Kakuzu sal jou oplei oor die basiese beskermings tegnieke en help om jou cha-energie weg te steek ingeval dit nodig is." Hy wou chakra gesê het, ek weet dit. Ek het geweet Konoha sal dadelik op ons gatte wees nadat ons die eenstert gevang het. "Het jy enigiets anders nodig?" Vra Pein, en 'n idee het in my kop ingespring, maar dit sou maak dat ek 'n vyand van Konoha word.

-Terselfdetyd.-

 **Kakashi**

"Julle is goed, opgeleide shinobi... Hoe de moer kan julle nie vyf meisies opspoor nie?!" Tsunade spring op van haar stoel af en slaan haar hande teen die tafel vas. Ons soek al vir die afgelope week vir Mari en die ander vier...

Iruka probeer tog praat. "Dit was die Aka-"

"Die wat?! Wil jy nou vir my fokken sê jy weet die heeltyd en fokken sê niemand nie?!" Die hokage was de poes in, en ek was de bangbroek in... Arme Mari... Ek het gewonder waar hulle gegaan het toe Iruka na Tsunade toe kom sonder die meisies.

"Ja tannie..." Oops... Iruka, jy is 'n doos, aanvaar dit en kry klaar. Ek wil ook graag die binnegoed hê om vir Tsunade tannie te noem soos Iruka en Mari.

"Wie fokken tannie jy?!" Dis toe Naruto in die kantoor inhol.

"Ouma! Ons het kak!" Skree hy. "Die spaar foon wat Jojo in Kakashi se woonstel vergeet het het bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz gemaak! En toe ek 'n knoppie druk toe-" Naruto wys na die foon wat in sy hande was.

"Gee die bliksemse ding hier!" Skree Tsunade en gryp die foon. Toe die ding bzzz bzzz bzzz maak toe antwoord sy. "Hallo?"

 _"Huh? Wie praat?"_

"Tsunade."

 _"Ha-ha! Baie snaaks Jojo. In elk geval, wanneer kom jol jy weer?"_ Wie de fok was dit wat gebel het? _"Stefan wil nog 'n antwoord kry uit jou uit. Wanneer sê jy ja?"_

Tsunade staar vir my voordat sy die foon se af knoppie druk. Sy kyk toe wie gebel het. "Wie de moer is Andre?" Vra sy voordat sy die foon eenkant toe gooi. "In elk geval. Ek wil hê julle moet aanhou soek vir die meisies. Fok weet wat met hulle gebeur het..." Tsunade se gesigsuitdrukking was prysloos. Dis asof die meisies haar kinders was!

Vergeet ek het dit gesê... Tsunade het ons maak tot laat opbly en soek vir hulle.

-En toe.-

 **Martienus**

"Eks so bly jy gaan nie die eenstert gaan vang nie!" Jojo spring rond in die kombuis wat volgepak is met kos dat dit by die kaste uithang. Ek was nie so hoog nie, was ek? [Nee hoor, Kisame het besluit om als op te vreet. Wat fokken dink jy jou doos!]

Momo lê teen die muur, besig op haar foon. "Err... Jojo?"

"Jip?"

"Het jy jou spaar foon hier?"

"Nee, why?"

Momo staar oopbek vir haar foon voordat sy begin paniekerig raak. "Dit lê nie dalk... Ek weet nie... In Konoha iewers meskien?"

Ek spring van my stoel af op. "Wat?! Fokken sê jy nou as hulle leer hoe om met daai foon te werk... Jirre jisses!" Ek poes uit die kombuis uit, nogsteeds besig om te huppel, na Pein se kantoor toe.

"Ja?" Sy kop lig op van sy werk af toe ek in die kantoor inval.

"Ons het kak." Sê ek met oë wat wyd staan. "Jojo se spaar foon lê in Konoha. Die bliksems kan enige een van ons bel en ons opspoor deur chakra te gebruik!"

"Fok!" Pein spring op van agter sy tafel uit. "Konan! Gaan soek daai fokken foon! Nou!"

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **O my hell... Ek weet self nie of ek die storie wil opneek of nie. Ek wonder ook wat volgende gaan gebeur, wat ek weet self nie.**

 **In elk geval, ek hoop julle het geniet en maak seker julle review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Die moffie

**Julle begin nou doos lelik wees, want ek het nog nie een review gekry nie... Dis vakansie mense! Hoekom lees julle nie fanfics om julle boredom weg te gooi nie?! Asseblief!**

 **Elk geval, ek het sit en aanhoudend soos 'n doos op hoofstuk agt skryf laat ek naderhand te veel geskryf het. Die res is oorgeplaas na hoofstuk nege toe vir nog interessante avonture!**

 **Geniet en review julle bliksems!**

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

In die vorige hoofstuk:

Ek spring van my stoel af op. "Wat?! Fokken sê jy nou as hulle leer hoe om met daai foon te werk... Jirre jisses!" Ek poes uit die kombuis uit, nogsteeds besig om te huppel, na Pein se kantoor toe.

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

-'n Uur en 'n half later, nogsteeds in Pein se kantoor-

 **Martienus**

Ek en Pein staan in sy kantoor en neem beurte om op en af te storm op een plek. "Waar de fok is sy?"

"Sy sal my kontak as sy die foon gekry het!" Pein vee 'n hand oor sy gesig en staar vir my. "Hoekom sal Jojo nou 'n spaar fokken foon hê?"

"Ek fokken weet nie!" Ek gaan sit op die stoel en plaas my kop in my hande. "Sy is mal daai kind, nou bring sy kak!" Ek het dat as Konan nie die foon vind nie, is daar sewe soorte kak wat aangevang sou word.

En dis toe sy uiteindelik in die kantoor gewapper kom. "Hulle het dit eenkant toe gegooi asof dit nikswerd is nadat iemand die foon gebel het." Sê Konan en gee vir Pein die foon. [So Konan was in Tsunade se kantoor toe hulle gebel word.]

"Laat ek raai..." Ek sug. "Dis Jojo se broer se chommie, Andre?"

"Ek het nie veel gehoor nie, maar dis die naam wat genoem is." Konan sug en gaan lê teen die tafel. Ek vee die sweet van my voorkop af.

"Dankie fokken tog..." Sug ek en lê terug in die stoel. Ek kry toe 'n idee. "Dink jy nie jy moet al ons fone wegneem en hou nie?" Vra ek en sit weer regop.

Pein kyk vir my asof ek dof is. "Oukei, maar nie jou foon nie. Jy sal dit dalk benod-"

"Nee. Sê nou ek vergeet dit iewers, of dit val ui-"

"Jy sal dit nie verloor nie en dit is 'n bevel!" Blaf Pein. Ek staar vir hom met 'n oop bek terwyl hy vir Zetsu roep. "Bring die dames hiernatoe."

"Oukei... **Hoekom moet ek altyd die dames gaan haal of gaan neem...** Hoekom kla ek so? **Ek hou nie van die meisies nie...** " Zetsu verdwyn toe in die grond in. Met daai ou weet jy nie of hy nou iets gaan doen of nie, want hys so deurmekaar soos kots in 'n tuimeldroëer! Hy kan nie eens besluit of hy wil kom of gaan nie!

Pein draai weer na my toe en sleep 'n hand deur sy oranje hare. "Gaan net saam met wat ek sê." Dis toe die meisies ingestap kom.

"J-ja?" Jojo buig in groet en kom staan langs my.

"Gee my julle fone, ek het klaar Martienus se foon weggeneem." Pein hou sy hand uit en wag vir die meisies om hul fone oor te handig.

Momo was 'n bietjie suspisieus. "Hoekom?" Vra sy en vou haar arms oor haar bors.

Ek tree toe in die gesprek in met 'n ernstige gesigsuitdrukking. "Te danke aan Jojo wat haar spaar foon in Konoha vergeet het, het baas besluit dat alle fone gaan lei tot die neerval van die Akatsuki."

"O..." Momo staar af grond toe voordat sy haar foon uit haar broeksak uit neem. "Tata Fifi..." Sy soen haar foon en gee dit vir Pein. "Toe, die res van julle ook..." Sê sy en buig haar kop.

Na 'n kort rukkie is al die meisies se fone in Pein se hand. Hy verdwyn toe iewers in die skaduwee om die fone te bêre en kom weer terug. "Dankie, julle kan maar gaan. Ek wil gou iets met Martienus bespreek."

Jojo begin toe kla. "Dis nie regverdig nie! Jy hou hom altyd vir jouself!"

"Sharrup grootbek!" Blaf ek en beduie na die deur toe. "Ek sal nie lank wees nie, my goeie fok."

Sonder nog 'n woord is die meisies buite toe. Pein draai terug na my toe en sug. "Jy het mal vriende..."

"Jy dink?" Ek lag saggies. My vriende is maar... Hoe kan ek sê? Onbeskof soos altyd.

 **Kisame**

Eks in die kombuis, besig om vir my iets te kry om te eet. Lekker, naais, shap. Tot Martienus ingestap kom.

Momo het by die tafel gesit en moun vir die afgelope tien minute vandat hulle terug gekom het van baas se kantoor af. Na daai tien minute stap Martienus in, so gemaklik as ooit. Tot hy my gesien het. "O poes!" Skree Momo.

"Jy! Jy met jou fokken bek! Jy!" Martienus gluur vir my, ek tree 'n paar tree weg van hom af. "Ja! Jy beter fokken fokkof, jou facking visbek facking poes! Kyk wat jy aan my facking arms gedoen het! Jou facking asshole! Dom kont van 'n tannie se skewe poeslip!" Blaf hy terwyl ek uit die kombuis uit hardloop met my half-gemaakte toebroodjie.

Well, ten minste het hy my nie op gefok nie...

 **Momo**

Iets was anders aan Martienus. Definitief, ek kon dit raaksien al vandat hy wakker geword het. Jy sien, gewoonlik sal Mari wakker word en raas begin maak, al kla Jojo daaroor. Dis asof Martienus 'n ander kant van Mari is. "Vir wat lyk jy so ingedagte?"

"Eh?" Ek sit regop waar ek op die stoel sit en sien vir Martienus wat teen die kas leun. "Ingedagte? Ek? Nee!" Maar dit was nie Mari nie. Martienus lig sy skouers en draai terug na die ketel toe om koffie te maak.

Ek begin toe die verskille tussen die twee opneem.

Mari: irriterend, kliphard, pervert, hou daarvan om kak te maak, noem mense name...

Martienus: rustig, ongelooflik mooi, bly stil nadat hy iets gesê het...

Hyt nie eenkeer probeer om aan Jojo te raak nie... Nie eens toe sy hom begin jags maak het daardie oggend nie... Ja, okay, hyt sterker gelyk as wat Mari ooit was, en dit sou heelwat meer sin gemaak het as hy in die eerste rugbyspan was op skool, maar nogsteeds... Martienus was nie Mari nie, en ek dink Lizzy kon dit ook sien.

"Baas het julle seker vertel van die missie." Martienus sit op 'n stoel en sluk sy koffie af. "Waar ek saam Konan Amegakure toe gaan."

"Eh? O ja!" Ek krap my kop. Pein het ons al die vorige dag daarvan vertel, nadat ons terug kamer toe is. Jojo was bly dat hy nie meer die gesterte monsters sou gaan vang nie, en ek was net verlig laat ons nie oor hom hoef te kommer nie. "Het jy al vir Konan ontmoet? Sy is regtig kawaii!" Sê ek en hou my hande teen my gesig.

Martienus lag saggies en drink die res van sy koffie voordat hy antwoord. "Ja nee..." Die manier hoe hy eerder baas gebruik het om na Pein te verwys eerder as sy naam het nogals snaaks geklink. Dit was asof hy klaar deel van die Akatsuki was. Martienus lê terug in die stoel en haal sy sigarette uit. "Sodra ons hier kan uit..."

"Jy sal 'n plan kry!" Piep Jojo en spring op. "Ek weet jy kan!"

'N sagte lag kom van Martienus af. "Ja... Sodra ek daarmee kan opkom."

Dit was nie Mari nie. Gewoonlik sou sy al lankal, van die eerste dag af, 'n plan gehad het om uit die Akatsuki skuilplek te ontsnap. "..." Ek staar af tafel toe. "Ek mis my foon..." Iets om ons koppe van die onderwerp te laat vergeet.

"Ek ook! Ek wil fanfiction lees!" Sug Jeani en begin haar kop teen die tafel stamp. "My lief en leed is weg!"

"Jammer!" Skree Jojo. "Ek was 'n doos!"

"Ja jy was!" Blaf Jeani terug. "Hoekom het jy twee fone in die eerste plek?! En hoekom moes jy altwee saambring toe ons by Mari-Martienus gaan kuier?!"

Martienus lag saggies en staan op. "Ek wil gaan stort." Hy draai na ons toe voor hy uit die kombuis uit gaan. "Probeer julself gedra, asseblief." Okay, nou weet ek dis definitief nie fokken Mari nie! Mari sou nie vir 'n fok asseblief of dankie sê nie! Sy was nog altyd fokken onbeskof!

Sonder dat ek suspisieus lyk, maak ek my gesig in 'n snaakse uitdrukking. "Lyk dit asof ons veel kak aan kan jaag sonder jou in die groep?" Skel ek. Martienus blaf van die lag en verlaat die kombuis. Ek sug en staar af tafel toe.

"Momo?" Lizzy draai na my toe. "Is iets fout?"

"Ja, daar is..." Ek sit regop en beduie dat die ander drie nader sit. "My foon! Ek mis my foon!" Hulle kan nou nie uitvind wat ek weet van Martienus nie; nie voordat ek hom daaroor uitvra nie. 'N idee het in my kop ingespring, maar ek sou eers dit uitvoer sodra dit laat in die aand is.

 **Martienus**

Deidara loop lukraak in die gang af, oppad wie weet waarheen. "Oi, waar is die badkamer?" Vra ek en vou my arms oor my bors. Blykbaar was hy vasgevang in gedagtes, want hy spring toe asof hy geskok was.

"Huh? Badkamer, un? Err... Diekant toe..." Deidara draai om en begin stap. Ek laat val my arms en volg agter hom. Ons stap in stilte tot by een van die Akatsuki lede se kamers, wat Deidara se kamer was. Toe ons instap sien ek 'n hele kas vol standbeelde, een wat my oog gevang het.

Ek lig 'n wenkbrou en staan nader om beter te kan sien. "Het jy dit gemaak?" Vra ek en lig 'n hand om daaraan te raak. Deidara skrik wakker en spring voor die standbeeld in.

"Jy wou mos badkamer toe, un!" Hy was tien teen een geskok. Ek rol my oë en stap badkamer toe. Dis seker hoekom hy so aan die slaap was, want hyt 'n beeldjie van my staan en maak. Ek maak die deur toe en snork voordat ek myself ontklee om te stort.

Dis die eerste keer wat ek my piel bekyk. Ek lig 'n wenkbrou en staan in die stort, besig om af te kyk na wat ek interessant bevind het. As groot tiete een ding was vir my, is 'n groot totter nogiets. My kop het ewekansig begin dwaal na die missie wat vir my voorlê, en die oefen sessie wat ook vir my wag nadat ek gestort het. Kakuzu sou nie veel gelukkig wees daaroor nie... Momo sou 'n probleem wees, want sy het vir Pein vuil uitgekyk toe hy hulle fone wegneem. En in die kombuis was sy heelwat te veel in gedagte.

Ek besluit toe dat ek vir Pein oor haar moet inlig laat hy 'n oog op haar kan hou. My gedagtes spring uit my kop uit toe Deidara die deur oopmaak en instap. "Jy vat la-..." Die ou se oë daal ewekansig af na my totter toe, rooi in sy gesig. Deidara se bek hang oop vir 'n paar oomblikke voordat hy wakker skrik en wegdraai. "Vir wat vat jy so lank om te stort, un? Ek wil ook graag warm water hê!"

"Oops?" Ek lig my skouers en was verder my liggaam. "Het julle nie soos 'n multi geyser sisteem in hierdie plek nie?" Vra ek en was my kort hare.

"Nee! Ek bad gewoonlik na almal! Dan is daar net genoeg warm water vir my, un..."

"Nou kom bad, 'it pla my nie." Ek spoel my hare af en trap uit die stort uit, maar ek het vergeet my knieg was nog effens seer. "Eina jou kont!" Knor ek. Voor ek vorentoe kon neek vang Deidara my en sit my terug op my voete. Hy bloos en draai weg om uit te trek. "Is jy 'n moffie of iets?" Vra ek en lig 'n wekbrou.

Deidara se nek raak bloedrooi. "N-nee, ek is nie 'n moffie nie, un!" Hy draai om en gluur vir my. "Fok hier uit!"

Ek lig my hande en lag saggies. "Oukei, moffie..."

"FOKKOF!"

Ek snork van die lag saggies en verlaat die badkamer met my klere in hand. Sasori staan in die kamer en staar vir my toe ek so kaal soos die dag wat ek gebore is uit die badkamer uitstap. "Wat?" Vra ek en begin aantrek, al was ek papnat. "Jammer laat ek jou pop opgefok het." Sê ek toe ek my hemp klaar aantrek en sien Sasori staan nog daar.

Sasori gluur vir my en stap oor na die kant van die kamer waar daar baie hout poppe is. Ek besluit toe hy igroneer my omdat ek sy gunsteling pop opgefok het en stap by die kamer uit, my knieg nog fucked up seer. Deur die krake in die hoeke van die gang kon ek uitmaak dat dit al klaar twaalfuur in die middag was, so ek gaan soek toe dadelik vir Kakuzu sodat ons nog kan begin met oefening voor die son sak.

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Uiteindelik, nog een hoofstuk en eks op datum!**

 **Ek kan nie wag om verder aan te gaan nie, die storie is nou soveel beter as tevore! Ek hoop julle het die hoofstuk geniet en review asseblief! Dit help baie.**


	10. Chapter 10: Slaaptyd

**Jipeeeee! Hoofstuk tien! Ek is op datum met die fokken storie!**

 **Julle moet nou begin review voordat ek van my kop af raak, julle is poes lelik omdat julle nie lees of review nie.**

 **Ek het besluit ek gaan al my stories afhaal wat nie reviews het nie, behalwe vir herdie een wat ek nog sit en aan werk.**

 **Geniet hoofstuk tien en ek hoop om 'n review te kry voor ek hoofstuk elf vir julle opsit!**

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Kakuzu**

Die geld... Ek moes al helfte opgebruik vir die herstelwerk... Nog 'n helfte van wat oorbly moes ek gebruik vir kos! Die arme geld...

Maar dit was daai doos Martienus se fokken skuld! Eintlik Kisame en sy skuld, maar dis nogtsteeds sy skuld!

Ek staan in baas se kantoor, besig om die kostes van alles uit te lees toe die chaos maker in die kantoor instap. "Middag." Sê hy al te gemaklik. Ek gluur vir hom terwyl hy na baas toe draai. "Wanneer begin ek met oefening?"

"Kakuzu sal jou nou in die oefen kamer kry. Zetsu sal jou gou gaan wys waar dit is." Baas gluur vir Zetsu wat die afgelope halfuur staan en met homself stry. Ek aan die ander kan staan en staar vir baas in ongeloof.

"Wat?! Ek gaan die daai doner-"

"Sharrup en kry klaar." Baas was redelik kwaad, meestal oor die geld wat klaar vermis is. Ek sug en maak klaar met die laaste van die geld sake terwyl Zetsu vir Martienus uit die kantoor lei. Regtigwaar, ek wou nie vir Martienus help oefen nie... Ek dink hy het genoeg opleiding gekry oor hoe om te veg met al die fokken kak wat ek klaar moet afbetaal. Toe ek klaar is verskoon ek myself en gaan direk na die oefen area toe, wat 'n lekker groot stuk veld is in die skuilplek. Te danke aan Zetsu is daar ook 'n paar bome daarbinne.

Ek kry dadelik vir Martienus, wat te lekker sit en kokkelol by 'n boom. Ek kon voel hoe skud my wenkbrou met frustrasie. "O, haai." Martienus staan op en strek sy nek. "Baas het gesê jy moet my net oor die basiese beskermings metodes oplei en my wys hoe om my energie te versteek." As dit al is wat baas wou gehad het ek moes doen, kon hy netsowel vir Zetsu of Hidan gevra het, maar nou ja, mens kry mos simpel idees van daai baas af.

"Okay." Ek vee 'n hand oor my gesig en maak gereed om hom tot te help.

Na 'n ruk van oefening besluit ek dis genoeg. "Hey!"

"Jy weet klaar hoe om jouself te beskerm, ek sien geen rede om enigsens te probeer nie." Ek gluur vir Martienus en vou my arms oor my bors. Die ou sug en vee 'n hand deur sy hare.

"Wat verwag jy? Ek het rugby gespeel op skool." Martienus spring op een plek rond en swaai sy arms rond. "Hey, my been is beter..."

"Rugby?" Ek het nie vir 'n fok geweet wat dit was nie, maar dit was seker 'n gevaarlike sprot met hoe Martienus aangaan. "Het jy dit gespeel as 'n meisie?" Vra ek nuuskierig, want dit klink asof die sport net vir mans is.

"Ek was die eerste ou met tiete op my hoërskool se veld. Sommer gemaak dat ons elke game wen." Martienus gaan sit op sy gat en gaap laat dit lyk asof hy my sou insluk. "Ek het vir die eerstes begin speel toe ek in graad tien kom."

Deurmekaar sit ek ook op my gat. "Nou wat de hell is dié rugby waarvan jy praat." Vra ek en kyk of sy gesigsuitdrukking verander, wat wel gebeur het want die volgende oomblik sit hy langs my met sy 'foon' in hand.

"Check hier, ek het 'n game loop record van tv af."

Dis toe ek ontdek wat rugby is. Ons sit en kyk maar hoe die Bulle die Cheetahs opfok en die spel wen. Die spel self is baie rof en lyk heeltemal te gevaarlik, sowel as die kostes wat in my kop gespring het om net een aan te hou... Dit sou goeie sport wees vir die Akatsuki, die meisies sou dit ook tien teen een geniet om 'n spel te kyk. Maar die fokken kostes...

"Die Akatsuki groep is te klein. Mens het ten minste een en twintig spelers per kant nodig. Vyftien op die veld en die res vir spaar spelers ingeval daar kak die fan slat en een ou sien sy gat." Het Martienus gesê. "As jy nou regtig 'n spel wil aanskaf moet julle chommies met Konoha word of iets, anders is daar geen hoop nie. Mens kan altyd touch rugby speel."

Ek maak my keel skoon en sug. "Is dit soos die normale rugby?" Vra ek. Ons het vir 'n uur lank sit en rugby kyk, voor dit het ek probeer om vir Martienus te help met oefening vir twee ure. Drie ure waarvan ek kon sit en geldsake uitsort. Martienus skud sy kop en bêre sy foon weer.

"Touch rugby is nie so rof nie. Dis basies moffie rugby, want die ouens takel nie mekaar nie." O, dit maak sin. Maar dit klink 'n bietjie boring. Ek wou regtig 'n volle rugbywedstryd aanskaf of bywoon.

Jojo stap by die oefen area in. "O, so dis waar jy is!" Sy spring bo-op Martienus en land in sy skoot. "Jou mislike bliksem!" Sy gluur vir my en steek haar tong uit. "Steel vir Martienus weg van ons af, ons raak 'n bietjie bored sonder hom!"

"Wat? Wil julle hê ek moet julle kom naai of iets?" Vra Martienus. Jojo bloos bloedrooi en ek bars uit van die lag. "Ons het net so effens rugby bespreek."

"OOOOOHH! Gaan julle 'n match saamgooi?" Jojo spring van Martienus af. "Akatsuki vs wie ever! Ek wil kommentaar lewer!" Fok, met daardie meisie sou ek nie kon uitkom met die betaalwerk nie. Sy het net-net omgedraai om na baas se kantoor toe te hardloop toe ek haar enkel vasvang met my toue en haar laat val. "Eina jou mak moer!"

"Jojo, ek dink nie Kakuzu het genoeg geld om een aanmekaar te slaan nie." Martienus lag saggies en lê terug op die gras. Ek sou hom gesoen het uit blydskap as hy nie 'n man was nie. Dit spaar my ten minste om geld bymekaar te maak.

Jojo kry toe 'n idee wat my maak weer dink oor hoekom ons die groepie gaan vang het. "Ons kan vir Konoha kry om geld by te las!"

"Nee!" Blaf ek en Martienus gelyk. "Is jy befok in jou kop Jojo?" Martienus gluur vir haar en sit regop. "Gaan slaap voordat jy met sulke fucked up idees voortgaan."

"Maar..."

"Fok! Jojo kry dit in jou kop in! Konoha = vyhande!" Martienus staan op en storm oor na haar toe. "Wat dink jy gaan gebeur as die Akatsuki net daar opdaag?"

Ek kon sien hoe Jojo afkyk grond toe en verlëe lyk. "O-okay..."

Martienus vee 'n hand oor sy gesig en draai terug na my toe. "Ek gaan bietjie saam hulle chill voor slaaptyd." Sê hy en verdwyn saam met Jojo uit die vertrek uit. Ek sug en staan op, my kop nog heeltyd aan rugby.

Sonder om verder in die oefen area rond te kokkelol stap ek ook uit en maak my weg na baas se kantoor toe, want ek het 'n slim plan gekry.

 **Jojo**

Martienus stap langs my in stilte terwyl ek praat. Ek het begin wonder hoekom hy so stil was, maar het eerder niks gevra nie. Ons kom by die sitkamer uit en raai raai riepa...

"Soni?" Martienus staan en staar vir sy vriendin.

Soni staan grootbek en kyk vir Martienus. "Whattafuck?! Is jy M-" Soni neek van haar voete af en gaan sit op haar gat. "Nee... Nee... Dis 'n droom... Ek is te hoog..." Sy knip haar oë en spring weer regop. "Dit is! My fok!"

Martienus lag saggies en krap sy kop. "Nou hoe de moer het jy hier gekom?" Vra Jeani. Ek het nie vir Momo gesien nie, wat redelik suspisieus was want sy was in die sitkamer voor ek vir Martienus gaan soek het.

"Ek weeni..." Soni grou in haar sakke rond en haal 'n pakkie... My bek staan oop en ek staar geskok vir die pakkie dagga wat sy uit haar sak uitgehaal het. "Ek was besig om te sit en rook op my bed toe val ek in alles in." Sy draai na Martienus toe. "Julle is vermis vir 'n paar dae, waar jou ma verskoning gemaak het dat julle Thailand toe is."

"Fok." Martienus vee 'n hand oor sy gesig en gaan sit op die laaste bank wat nie gefok is nie. Soni lig haar skouers en steek weer die pakkie weg. "Raai waar myne verdwyn het." Met een helse gluur kon Soni dadelik sien wie die dagga gehad het. Sy hou haar hand uit en wag vir Lizzy om Martienus se pakkie dagga vir haar te gee.

Ek staan en giggel langs Jeani wat lukraak in haar neus begin grou het. Die kind het 'n probleem, ek weet dit! "Dit help nie jy probeer hom van dagga af weghou nie, hoor." Soni sug. "As jy nie sy pakkie teruggee nie gaan ek myne in elk geval moet deel."

Sonder verdere stryding grou Lizzy in haar broeksak en haal Martienus se pakkie uit tesame met die een wat hy klaar gemaak het. Sy gee dit vir Soni wat weer die pakkie vir Martienus gee. "Ek hanteer nie die kak nie." Brom Lizzy en gaan sit op haar sitvlak. Ek skuif nader aan Martienus, wat Soni opgemerk het en kommentaar te lewer het.

"Is jy verlief op haa-hom?" Soni grinnik van oor tot fokken oor. Ek staan en bloos bloedrooi terwyl Martienus van die lag blaf.

-Iewers anders-

Momo

"Ek wil weet presies waar hy gaan! Ek glo jou nie met hierdie missie nie!" Ek staan en gluur vir Pein in sy kantoor. Kakuzu moes buite wag tot ek klaar was om inligting te kry, en ek sou nie ophou tot ek die waarheid weet nie. "Wat gaan aan met Martienus? Want dit is nie hoe ek hom geken het nie."

Pein gluur vir my van agter sy tafel af. "Dit sal beter wees as jy niks weet nie, een woord wat perongeluk uitglip kan maak dat die ander ook soos jy tekere gaan." Hy staan op en vernou sy oë voordat hy in 'n gevaarlike stem verder praat. Ek gril tot in my pinkie toon nog van sy stem daai dag. "Wat ek met Martienus maak is nie jou besigheid nie. Hy het saamgestem om ons te help solank julle nie beseer word nie."

"M-" Ek staar vir Pein met 'n oop mond. Kon Martienus... Hoe kon hy saamstem om die bliksems te help?

"Jy is een om 'n oog op te hou, want jy het te veel gedagtes wat ronddwaal en nie einde kry nie." Pein hou aan vir my gluur en ek kon voel hoe draai my vel om. "As jy verder aangaan met hierdie saak gaan ons straf afbring."

Ek gluur vir Pein en storm by die kantoor uit. Oppad uit stamp ek verby Kakuzu en storm verder in die gang af na die kamer waar ons moet slaap. "Fokken kont..." Vluister ek toe ek die deur toemaak. Ek weet toe dadelik dat dit nie die Mari was wat ons geken het nie, want Mari sou definitief geweier het om hulle te help, al word sy verk- "Hou op!" My kop was besig om te veel gedagtes te kry. Ek sak af op my kniëe en begin huil.

Heeltyd skree ek dieselfde ding in my kop. Hoekom beskerm hy ons? Martienus, hoekom fokken brobeer jy ons nie uit die plek uit kry nie?!

 **Jeani**

Daar was iets wat nie reg was nie, ek kon dit ruik. Ons sit lekker in die sitkamer en gesels rustig met Soni, Momo was vermis maar ons het nie regtig gebogger oor haar nie. Itachi stap in die sitkamer in, blykbaar om iets te kom haal en sien vir Martienus wat op die bank lê en ontspan, Jojo sit by sy voete en giggel.

Met Itachi in die kamer was daar niks wat gebeur het nie, ons het normaalweg aangegaan en hom igroneer. Well, die ander vier het. Ek kon ruik iets was nie reg nie, en sommer voel dat my neus nie lekker was nie want as ek eweskielik kan ruik iets is nie reg nie... Ek staar vir Itachi soos hy na die ander kant van die sitkamer toe stap en in 'n kas grou.

"Jy sien, as jy nou regtig wil hê dat jou kamer nou skoon moet bly, dan moet jy moeite insit." Sê Soni en strek agteroor. "Dis flippen moeilik om iets skoon te hou as jy weet jy kan nie."

"'K sê jou neh?" Martienus krap sy ken met sy baard op en sug voordat hy vir Jojo in haar ribbekas skop. Jojo vlieg van die stoel af op en stamp perongeluk in Itachi vas.

"J-jammer!" Sy buig en bloos. Itachi gluur vir Martienus wat dit veroorsaak het, draai weg en stap weer uit die vertrek uit. My neus het my bly pla toe Martienus agter Itachi aan gluur. Maar dit was nie Itachi wat maak dat ej daai reuk kry nie... Dit was Martienus wat die reuk afgegee het.

Hy sit regop en gaap, dit was klaar laat in elk geval. Ons almal volg agterna om van ons gatte af op te staan. "So waar slaap jy? Daar is net vier beddens in ons kamer..." Lizzy staar af grond toe. Sy het na Martienus verwys, en Soini seker ook, want Jojo het aan Martienus se arm vasgegryp.

"Ek kip saam Deidara." Sê Martienus, wat maak dat Jojo kop bo voete op die vloer gaan lê het. Sy het seker dieselfde idee gehad as wat ek gehad het oor Martienus en Deidara. Hopelik slaap een van hulle op die vloer, want fok weet hoe Martienus sou reaggeer om saam 'n ou te slaap nie.

-ander kant-

 **Kakashi**

"Het jy die foon gesien?" Tsunade sit agter haar tafel met haar kop in haar hande. Sy het 'n briljante idee gekry en ons ingeroep, maar die foon is vermis nadat sy dit eenkant toe gemoer het.

Ek skud my kop en probeer onthou waar die foon geland het. Meskien het sy die foon by die venster uit gegooi, of dit lê iewers anders in die kantoor. "Hoekom soek jy die foon, hokage-sama?"

"Ek het gedink ons kan die bliksemse meisies probeer kontak deur daardie foon... Maar nou is dit mos fokken weg!" Tsunade slaan haar hande teen die tafel laat Shizune liggies spring. "Soek die foon! Kry dit!"

Sonder verder 'n woord is ons weer uit die kantoor uit, op soek na die vermiste foon, wat ek nie vir 'n fok kon kry nie al soek ek hoe hard. 'N gedagte bekruip my maar ek igroneer dit en hou aan soek; Tsunade het nie veel van 'n goeie gesigsuitdrukking gehad toe sy ons dreig met kookwater nie...

Na 'n ruk sug ek en staan op van waar ek in 'n asblik staan en soek het vir die foon. Die idee vlieg toe in my kop in weer en ek besluit toe om vir Tsunade in te lig daaroor. Kakste idee wat ek nog ooit gekry het, want Tsunade het my gestuur om die foon te gaan haal.

Sien, ek het gedink dat die Akatsuki dalk die foon kon gaan haal het toe Tsunade die foon eenkant toe gooi. Hulle het seker die meisies se fone ontdek en hulle maak praat oor waar die ander foon is. Paniekerig haas ek myself om die meisies en die foon te gaan help. Dit was flippen laat in die aand, ek dwaal rond soos 'n poes en stres my gat af oor die meisies.

-In die ander kant-

 **Martienus**

Ek gaap laat 'n veld ingesluk kon word en strek my arms agter my kop verby. "Hoeko' lyk julle so bekommerd? Ek steel die fokker se bed." Lag ek en begin uit die sitkamer stap. "Lekker slaap, sien weer môre." Ek maak my weg na Deidara se kamer toe waar die doos klaar aan die slaap is. Sasori sit in die hoek, besig om 'n pop te kerf. Toe ek instap toe gluur Sasori vir my terwyl ek oor na Deidara se bed toe stap.

Haai tog, ek wou nie só lelik met die ou wees nie, maar toe is ek maar. Sonder dat ek hom enigsens waarsku, skop ek vir Deidara van die bed af en val plat, klaar besig om aan die slaap te raak. "Hey, un!" Ek hoor toe Deidara staan op en op die bed spring. Binne twee sekondes probeer die twee van ons die ander van die bed af gooi.

Sasori sit en kyk hoe ons worstel oor die bed. Ek was moeg, Deidara was moeg, maar ons baklei nogsteeds oor die bliksemse bed, al is ons hoe fokken moeg.

 **Sasori**

Twee moëe mans wat probeer oor 'n bed baklei… Ernstig… Daar was nie 'n manier wat ek sou toelaat dat Martienus op my bed slaap nie, alhoewel ek nie 'n bed het nie… Ek het nie nodig om te slaap nie, want ek is 'n marionet.

"Fokkoff… Ek wil slaaaap…" Martienus gaap en slaan vir Deidara met sy kussing, wat 'n baie swak slaan was wat Deidara het nie veel reaggeer nie.

"Dis… Dis my bed… Doos, un…" Met oë wat half platval probeer die twee nog een keer om die ander af te gooi. Voor een kon afgegooi word val albei plat op die bed en slaap, albei wat erger as Kisame snork. Die bed was reeds so bliksemswell klein dat hulle bo-en-tussendeur mekaar gekoek lê en slaap.

Die ergste was toe Kisame instap om uit te vind wat de hell die kakofoniese koor van gesnorkery is. "Wat de fok?"

Ek staar vir die twee ouens op die bed en lig my skouers. "Hulle het probeer om oor die bed te baklei." Sê ek en kerf verder my pop. Kisame snork en stap uit die kamer uit. Ek het begin wonder hoe Martienus sou reaggeer as hy moet wakker word langs Deidara, en hoe ek dit sou moes verduidelik.

 **-** _ **Lyn Breek**_ **-**

 **Yess! Klaar!**

 **Nou wil ek graag begin reviews kry sodat ek verder aan kan gaan.**

 **In elk geval, hierdie hoofstuk was bietjie lui, sonder veel aksie... Maar ek dink nogsteeds 'n geveg oor 'n bed is histeries1 Veral as die mense wat oor die bed veg half aan die fokken slaap is!**

 **Ek hoop julle het dit geniet en review asseblief!**


End file.
